My Ukeish Kitsune
by Uchiha-Tsuki
Summary: What chaos would happend when the cute little naive kitsune has to live with the oh so gorgeous yet HORNY Uchiha under the same roof?You will have to read to find out!YAOI,AU,OCC SasuNaru manyNaru ItaKyuubi P.S this is my 1st fic so no flames & review pls
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 MY LOVELY KITSUNE

Hi there… and thankx a lot for those who read this fanfics… although it's kinda crappy and.. em.. strange? And I know.. I know.. poor-written.. but thankx for all of ya who spend your precious time on this…

Next, I would like to say that I don't own Naruto.. what I own is only that old computer which I am currently using and also a cup of lime juice… sobs.. poor me…

Anywayx.. this chapter 1!! Pleaseeeee enjoy!!

My birds were chirping happily with their beautiful melodies as they danced along the air, showing off their colorful wings at the same time. The sun was shinning brightly, illuminated and warmed the land and yet every organisms on the land. Everything was so peaceful yet relaxing, until…

"What!!! Oba-san, you can't be serious!! How can you do this to me!!" The little blond shouted at the top of his lungs as his blue azure orbs widen in fear, both of his fluffy white ears flatten on the both side of his head.

"Naruto, don't be so childish, anyways, it will only last for three months." Tsunade murmured while her brown floppy ears twitched in annoyance as she glanced at Naruto with her brown orbs lazily, yawning a bit at the process.

"That's… that's easy for you to say!! Why don't you just take care that Uchiha yourself!!"

"Ohh, that's because as the fifth Hokage of Konoha, I have tons of works and documents to finish. What's more, you are just going to accompany that Uchiha for a while when he was waiting for his new apartment to be build."

"But… but that's three months!!" Naruto pouted at disappointment as his fluffy white tail swings back and forth weakly.

"Naruto… you should be proud that you are chosen to accompany and help the Uchiha, since he is the only survivor of the Uchiha clan, the strongest wolf clan at Konoha.." Tsunade said gently as she patted the silky golden locks of the blond kitsune.

"But then why…"

"That's because his clan was betrayed and destroyed by a member of them, and only a survivor was found. And this time, your mission is to protect and accompany him where ever he needs help. We are now planning a protective system until the murderer is capture"

"That's… that's horrible… since all his family members left him… all alone…don't worry, Oba-san!! I will sure help him to cheer up!! Detabayo!!" Naruto smiled warmly as his tail swing back and forth with excitement.

"Haha, glad you finally get through that, alright then, this is his personal details and information. For now on, both of you will be living together at an apartment provided and both of you shall go to the same school as well."

"Wha… not school!! Oba-chan… I am already 18 and you want me to act as a child!! Please… anywhere but not school!!" Naruto pouted cutely as his glanced at the blond with his infamous puppy eyes, pleading for Tsunade to change the decision.

"Nope… the decision is made and you shall go and accept his arrival at the gate of Konoha now."

"Roger!!"

"Oh, by the way Naruto… his name is Uchiha Sasuke…"

"Oh my god!! He is so handsome, just look at him!! His dark onyx hair and orbs matched perfectly with his pale skin!!" Sakura squeaked happily as she glanced at the raven who is standing at the gate of Konoha. Both of his hands were crossed in front of his chest coolly as his back landed on the cold wall.

"Yup!! He is just like my prince charming!!" Ino happily shouted as she scanned the gorgeous guy in front of her, pushing the pink hair girl to aside.

"Hey, you Ino-pig!! Stop pushing!!" Sakura shouted in annoyance as she pushed the blond away roughly.

"You are the one who is pushing!! Get away from me!! You… you big forehead!! Don't you dare to look at my prince like that!! You will just disgust him!!"

"Ino-pig!!"

"Why you…" others passer-by gulped in fear as both of the girls glared at each other while their furs stood up straight at anger, dark aura was formed around them, without even realizing their 'prince' is leaving.

"Cheh, it's already 12.20 pm… that dope is late…" The onyx orbs narrowed as he was glaring holes on the poor watch, his black sharp ears twitched in annoyance. "I think I just have to find him myself…"

The raven murmured in anger as he turned around and leave the crowded area, but only surprise as he felt something soft knocked against himself.

"Whaa!!" Naruto moaned in pain as he landed on the hard surface of the cold ground, wounded his arm in the process.

"Didn't you watch where you are going, you…" The onyx orbs widen as he saw the beautiful figure in front of him. Although some of his blond hair was spiky and messy, but yet they looked was so silky and soft as they framed the chubby little face perfectly. The cute fluffy white ears that twitched and flatten on his head and the equally fluffy pure white tail matched perfectly with his natural tan skin. His fluffy white hood and orange shirt framed his body well, showing off a very feminine body and not to mention makes he looks very… delicious. But out of all of these futures, what's attracted the raven's attention the most is the huge bluest azure orbs he had ever seen and also three whiskers like scars on both side of his cheeks, which makes him even more adorable.

Cute, just like a little kitsune… The raven smirks as his black fluffy tail swings in excitement.

"Ouch…itai…" The huge azure orbs narrowed at pain as he caresses his injured and now bleeding left arm and his twisted ankle.

"Are you alright?" The raven asked in concern as he kneeled down in front of the little blond.

"Em… yeah… I … I think so… ahh…" Naruto hissed in pain since his ankle was burning in ache as he tried to stand up.

"Cheh, moron…" The raven murmured coolly as he picked the kitsune up without any effort in a bridal style and started walking.

"Wha- put me down!! What… what are you doing!!" Naruto shouted as his face flushed and decorated with a cute hue of pink.

"Can't you see that I am carrying you?" He is so cute when he blushed… Hmn, maybe I should make him blushed more in the future…

"I… I know that!! But this… this is so embarrassing for a man to being carried!!" the blond pouted cutely as his tan face blushed even more.

"Hmn, but to me you are the same compared with females, especially your weight." The raven smirks as the blond glared at him with his huge azure orbs, both of his ears stood up in anger.

"I… I am really heavy you know!! Just like a normal male and don't you dare compared me with females!! You teme!!"

"Hmn, if you say so, usuratonkaci…" he is also very cute when he is angry, what an interesting person…

"Why you!! You are so mean, you… ahh…" Naruto moaned in pain as he stretched his injured arm, both of his azure orbs shut in pain as some tears started to form in the corner of his eyes.

"Baka, don't move so much when you injured, now hold still, I am going on full speed."

"Mnn…" The blushing blond murmured as he cuddled into the warm embrace, both of his hands hugged against the strong waist in embarrasses. He is so warm…

"Thank god that you arrive on time, or else your wound will be worse if it is infected by germs." The nurse smiled warmly as she continues to wrap the bandage around the wounded arm.

"Wow… that was close…" The blond sigh in relieve as he glance at the wound.

"Hmn, you own me this time, dope…" A devilish smirk plastered on the porcelain face as the raven patted the silky locks. Hmn, they are even smoother that I thought…

"Hell no!! You are the one who caused me to fall and for your information, teme, my name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, not dope!!" Naruto growled in anger as he pushed the pale hand aside roughly.

"Hmn…"

"Shouldn't you answer me back?"

"Answer what?"

"It's not polite to ask for other's name when you didn't say yours, teme!!" The blond shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at the smirking raven.

"Hmn, the last time I check, I didn't asked for your name, you are the one who reported it to me… Naru-chan…"

"Why you…"

"But… for the god sake's, listen carefully, dope, my name is Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke…"

"Wha- you have the same name with my client, his name is also Sasuke, wow, what a coincident!!"

"Same name? Hmn, are you send by Tsunade-sama?"

"Yup… how did you know…?? " Naruto tilted his head to a side cutely as he glanced at the Uchiha with confuse eyes.

Sweat drop… silence… silence…

"Wait…wait a second… your surname is Uchiha… and you have the same name with my client, Sasuke… and you know Oba-chan's name, that's means… you are the client send by Oba-chan!!" Naruto shouted happily as he throws both of his fists into the air.

"Hmn, took you long enough to figure it out…" Sasuke smirks as he glanced at the cute little blond who is fuming. Hmn, looks like even The Lady of Luck is standing by my side since I am going to live with him for the rest of the three months…

"Hmp, teme!!" The blond pouted cutely as he turned around and glanced at the bandages instead of the smirking raven.

"Hmn, dope…"

"Stop calling me that, you teme!!"

"Only if you stop calling me that… dope…" The smirks widen as the Uchiha looked at the cute blond smugly.

"Wha- fine!!"

"Hmn, that's better, Naruto…"

"Hey, you… your really didn't call me that name already!!"

"Fine, dope…"

"You… you fucking teme!!!!"

"Naruto-kun, please don't shout at the hospital, you are waking the others…and please rest while I will be back in a few minutes…" The nurse murmured politely as she glanced at the blond, before leaving the room and closed the wooden door.

"Ah hai… gomen!!" Naruto muttered as he bowed comically, not to mention cutely back and forth to the nurse.

"Hmn, apologies accepted…" The raven murmured as he patted the silky locks again, lovingly, enjoying the silky sensation of them.

"I am not saying that to you teme!!" The blond hissed in anger as he glared at the Uchiha, but what most pissed him (Naruto) is that his glares turned into puppy eyes.

"Hmn, you are just too cute for your own good, Naru-chan…" Sasuke chuckles as he caresses the soft chubby cheeks.

"Wha- hands off!! You… you hentai!! I am not a girl and I am not cute!!" That hentai!! I just hate the smug look on his face, and since… since when did he sit next to me on the bed instead of the chair?

"Hmn, but you just look like a little girl to me…"

"I… how dare you!! I am already 18 and I am just as manly as you are!!"

"Oh… it's that so?" The devilish smirk widen as the Uchiha crawled nearer and nearer to the flushing little blond.

"Of… of course!! Now… now back off!!" Naruto shouted in fear as the Uchiha was only a few inches away from him, both of their foreheads touched each others. He quickly lowered his head and looked at the anything instead of the raven to avoid any eye contact.

"But we have to examine weather it is true, ne, Naru-chan?" Kami-sama, he looks even cuter when closer, hmn, and the sweet scene of Naruto, **MY** Naruto…

"Sa… Sasuke?" The azure orbs widen in fear as he could feel the cool breath of the raven's against his lips, two cool yet strong hand caresses his flushed cheek lovingly before tilting his head up slowly, so that the azure orbs meet the onyx ones.

Slowly, the gap between both of them decrease inches by inches, until when their lips almost touched each others… the door slammed open and revealed a worried Tsunade which caused both of them backed off automatically.

"Thank Kami-sama that you are alright, Naruto. I was just so worried about you just now!!" The blond shouted happily as she launched herself towards the shocked Naruto and hugged him into her embrace.

"That bitch!!" The Uchiha hissed in anger as he glared at the hokage with his infamous deadly glare. How dare she hug **My **Naru-chan like that!! When Naru-chan is not here, I shall break her limb by limb and throw her into the sea…

"Oh, so you are the Uchiha, right?" Tsunade asked with an annoyed tone as she glanced at the raven. Cheh, he is just like the other Uchiha, with that smug expression on his face.

"Hmn…" Sasuke nodded coolly as he placed both of his hands into his pocket and continue to glare at the old hag in front of him. Haven't she hugged enough **My** Nary-chan?!! Don't just force me to chop off her filthy hands!!

"Ok, welcome then, brat, hope you will have a happy time with Naruto."

"Hmn, I definitely will…" The Uchiha smirks as he glanced at the poor Naruto, who is still flushing in embarrasses.

"I am going to dead … no, I mean I am at hell now…" The little blond gulped nervously as the raven glanced at him with an 'I -am-going-to-eat-you-alive' look.

This is going to be a long, long day……

**TBC**

Haha… I finally finish chapter 1 after typing for about… forever?? N please do tell me if I made any mistakes since I know I already made about.. 5? Last, pleaseeee do review….. my life is depending on it…… haha..


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 A STROMY NIGHT

**Hi there… and thankx a lot for those who read this fanfic… although it's kinda crappy and.. em.. strange? And I know.. I know.. poor-written.. but thankx for all of ya who spend your precious time on this…**

**And for some confused readers, I would like to explain that in my story… yup, just story and the not the characters… sobs… but I do own them in my dream… haha…**

**Eh? Where were we… oh, explanation… in this story, all the characters are human liked-creatures with animals' ears and tails… if you ask me why, then my answer will be " Because that's cute!!!"**

**Lastly, pleaseeee review…. Pleeaaassseeeeee!!! Since my life is depending on it!!! **

**And now, this is chapter 2, please enjoy!!!**

The night was bitter cold. Thunder raged like the ancient titans clashing amidst the charcoal dark night, while the freezing cold wind started to blow from each direction sending dried leaves all over the area, creating a very creepy atmosphere.

Trembling in cold and fear, the teenage girl with brown short hair accelerates her speed and mad her ways towards her home. She almost screamed out as she heard someone was calling her by her name with a scary, low tone. Quickly, she ran as fast as she could, ignoring the creepy voice behind her who… or which is still calling her name in great depression, every single step she take, the sound would be clearer and louder, as if she was running into the person… or thing.

After running for about five minute, the girl sigh in relieve as the creepy sound finally disappeared. She slows down her pace and landed herself on a huge tree, happily yet greedily suck in as much fresh as her lungs could manage to store.

But, all the happiness was swallowed by the darkness as two bloody arms came out at no where and swung towards the terrified girl; they were so fast until the girl can't register what happened until droplets of blood started to roll down her now paled face. Without a split second, another blood rotten arm with worms and dead cells swung its way towards the widen azure eyes and…

"Gyaaaa!!!" The blond screamed fearfully as he hides his face onto the stronger boy's chest, both of his trembling hands encircled the raven fearfully as if he (Sasuke) was a huge massive teddy bear.

"Don't shout dope, you are going to awaken the neighbors." Sasuke muttered as he paused the movie with the remold control in his hand.

"But… but that girl… her… her eyes…" Naruto murmured in fear as he pointed at the screen, finger swung back and forth comically.

"Hmn, but it's just a movie." Sasuke smirks as he patted and caresses the silky locks, enjoying the warmth that radiated from his Naru-chan's body. Hmn, he is so cute, just like a child who is asking comfort from his mother. Maybe I should buy more horror movies and watch them together with him, so that I can…

"Of cause you are not afraid, because that ghost only after blue eyes teenager!!" Naruto pouted cutely as he withdraw both of his hands from the raven (which sadden the Uchiha) and crossed them in front of his chest, huffing in annoyance.

"Oh, so the oh-so-brave-and-hokage-to-be is scared of a ghost, ne?"

"Of … of cause not!! I … I am not scare of the ghost!!!"

"Hmn, if you say so then lets continue the movie."

"Gyaa!! No, please not the movie!!" Naruto quickly swung his hands towards to snatch the remold control, but only flatten his cute fluffy ears in distress as the raven quickly raised his hand till a height where his poor Naru-chan couldn't reach.

"Hmn, usuratonkaci…" a playful smirk plastered on the smug face as the raven knocked the blond head with the remold control lightly, earning himself a killing ( ahem, cute and puppyish) glare from the fuming blond.

"Teme!! Give that back!!" The fuming blond growled in anger as he moved towards and attempt to snatch back the remold from the evil-dark-hell-bastard.

"Get it if you can baka." The Uchiha smirks in satisfaction as the innocent Naru-chan actually lured into his trap and lean closer. His smaller body pushed against his (Sasuke, duh!!) stronger ones, chest to chest while the force caused the raven to lean onto the soft leather sofa with his back.

Without even realizing, Naruto started to turn his whole body into a more comfortable pose and climbed onto Sasuke, sitting or kneeling on top of the raven's lap as he was focusing on the remold. The raven almost groans as warm breath from Naru-chan's mouth radiated through his sensitive neck.

"Naruto." The raven murmured huskily as he circled the blond's waist protectively with both of his stronger hands (while the remold was tossed to aside, now landing on the hard floor near the sofa… poor remold…), his onyx orbs narrowed seriously as they locked with the azures.

"Huh? …. Em… yes?" The little blond blushed in embarrasses as he noticed the… em… awkward position of both of them. What will other thinks when they saw them, two males, hugging each other where one was sitting on the lap of the others, both of their tails were clinging together and plus their faces are only inches away from others!!

"Do you know…" The azure orbs shut in pleasure as the raven blew cold winds into his sensitive left ears seducingly before he continues "How cute you look like when you are blushing… just like now?" The Uchiha smirks as he patted and tangles the silky locks lovingly with his left hand while his right hand caresses the soft flushed cheek gently.

"Sa-Sasuke…"

"Do you know how much I adored you since I first met you?"

"But… but that's just yesterday!!" The little blond pushed away the raven with both of his hands supporting on the strong firm chest, blushing madly as he glared at the raven with his narrowed angry… em… cute infamous puppy eyes.

"Hmn, I know that baka." The raven muttered in a bored tone as he encircles the white fluffy tails with his black one and play with those oh-so-cute-and-fluffy white ears, earning himself a light moan.

"Then… then why…"

"Haven't heard before first sight love ne?" The raven laughs lightly as he grabbed the kitsune's slim wrist and hugged him possessively into his warm embrace, enjoying the warmth and the sweet fruit scent of his little Naru-chan.

"Sa-Sasuke… let go of me you pervert!!!" Naruto shouted in annoyance as he pushed away the raven… again, but this time with a larger force and managed to get away from the iron grip of the possessive bastard. Without a second thought, the blond glared at the raven before running back to his room, slamming the door hard. (Poor door… sigh…)

"Hai… looks like I over done it… maybe it's too fast for him…" The raven sigh in distress before turning the TV off and headed back to his room, where it is next to Naru-chan's. Hmn, but soon… soon you will be mine, Naru-chan, since an Uchiha always get what they want… Before stepping inside, the Uchiha muttered a soft 'have a nice dream' to Naruto's bed room.

"Grrr!! That teme, how dare he make fun of me like that!! As if I am a school girl or what, hell, I am even older then him!!!" The little kitsune huffed in annoyance as he landed on his huge bed hardly.

"And he even laughs at me when we watch that horror movie!!! Cheh, I shouldn't watch that after all…" but he does look better when he laugh like that… no! NO! NO! Bad, bad Naruto for having those thoughts about that Sasuke teme…

The blond murmured as he looked at the tall ceiling of his huge room, slowly recalled what happened a few hours ago…

**FALSHBACK…**

"Wow, this place is huge!!!" The happy blond shouted as both his ear twitched happily, running around the expansive living room which is well decorated with pearl blue furniture and lightly green walls.

"Hmn, don't cry when you get lost, dope…" The raven smirks as he grabbed hold of the white jacket's collar, causing the little blond almost chocked himself as he moved forward.

"Sasuke teme!! Let go of me!!!" Naruto pouted angrily as he struggled in great depression to set himself free from the-oh-so-smug-yet-weird-devil-lord aka Uchiha Sasuke, both of his little paws with short claws tried to slash the smirking Uchiha. Grr, I just wish I can scratch and slash that smug face of him!!!

"Did you hear that? A little kitsune is yipping…" Sasuke laugh lightly as he looked at the fuming blond. Both of his white fluffy ears were pulled back and the fur around his tail was straighten, which caused him to look like a white fur ball. The huge azure orbs narrowed in anger as he shows out his tiny little fangs, which instead naming it dangerous, Sasuke would rather name the expression cute…

"Damn you, Uchiha!! Put me down!!! Or else I will…"

"Hmn, as you wish." Before the little kitsune could finish his sentence, his butt was greeted by the hard, cold marble floor, which caused him to hiss slightly in pain.

"Sasuke teme!! How can you drop me like that!!" The poor kitsune barked in annoyance as he tried to push himself up, caresses his ambushed area in the process.

"You ask me to put you down, so I did it as you wish…" The raven shrug his shoulder as he walked passed the blond, leaving a fuming kitsune behind.

"Uchiha!!!"

**10 minutes later…**

"I want this room!! I prefer the color sandy yellow instead of that dark blue walls!!" The kitsune pouted as he landed himself onto the king size huge bed, satisfied as he heard the raven murmured a 'whatever' and leaved the room, his room from onwards.

As he started to unpacked his belongings, Naruto noticed a sealed box just placed under the table.

"Hmn, it must have placed for a long period… wonders what's inside…" The kitsune happily humming as he unsealed the box, both of his azure orbs widen happily as he saw the content of the box, all sort of movies and video tapes were placed nicely according to names.

"Wow!! There's so many here!! Even the movie of 'The white Kitsune'!! I had wished to watch this movie for a long, long time!! Maybe I should call Sasuke and…"

"What about me?" a smirk plastered the porcelain face as he blond in front of him shrieked manly… ahem… I mean girly and almost jumped up when the black wolf was just kneeling beside him, his mouth was just an inch away from his fluffy white ears.

"Sasuke!! You scared me!!" The angry kitsune glared at the raven as he caresses his chest, where his heart is located.

"Hmn, wanna watch this?" Sasuke asked as he waved a disc in front of the blond slowly.

"Eh? But… but that's a horror movie… I …" The blond muttered slowly as both of his ears flatten.

"Aww, don't be scared, I will protect you from those evil ghost and zombies." Sasuke laugh lightly as the fuming blond quickly grabbed the disc from him and marched towards the living room.

"Let's watch it then!! I will show you who is braver!!" Naruto pouted as he glared the smirking raven. Oh god, he is too easily to trick… that's the part where he is cute…

**END OF FLASHBACK…**

"Grr, stop thinking and yawn… take a rest now…" The blond muttered as his sleepiness started to take over him, slowly; little by little he lured and is covered by darkness.

FLASH. BANG!!! BANG!!

"Gyaa!!" It's raining outside!!" Naruto quickly sited up and looked out through the window. The rain was falling heavily and yet the thunders are not helping at all. This scene… it's just the same with that movie just now… Oh god!! Will that ghost be coming… no! No! No! Ghost didn't exist!! Just ignore the rain… and sleep…

Naruto tried to convinced himself as he cuddled into a ball under the blanket, both of his ears flatten in horror as his knuckles were balled till they become white. He was beyond scared now… the scene which the girl's eyes were… were ridded off … blood everywhere… the thunder… the pale yet blood rotten hands…. NO!!!!

Without a second thought, the terrified blond quickly ran out of his room and headed the ravens.

"Sasuke!!! Sasuke, open up!!" Naruto shouted in fear as he knocked against the wooden door hard with a few times.

The azure orbs widen in fear as the thunder raged again and this time he saw a shadow just a few steps from him, a shadow with a shape of a skeleton… (Well, actually it's a shadow of some tree branches… P) his hands were red because of knocking the door and his whole body was trembling in fear.

"Naruto… what the…" The onyx orbs widen as the smaller boy launched towards him and hugged him tightly, the fluffy ears flatten in distress and some of the tears started to form at the corner of the now shut azure orbs. Is… is Naruto crying?

"Sa..Sasuke…" The poor little kitsune started to sob as he encircled the raven's waist tighter, as if he was afraid that Sasuke will leave him all alone.

"Naruto, what happen? Come on in first…" The raven leads the sobbing blond to his bed and settled him down while he kneeled in front of Naruto.

"Sasuke… I … I am scared…I …" The blond muttered in fear as he grabbed the ham of Sasuke's shirt, while his other hand rubbed his now red and watery eyes.

"Naruto… hush… its ok, I am here, don't be scared…" Sasuke muttered gently as he hugged the blond into his warm embrace, caresses his back in the process.

"But… but the ghost!! He… it… it will… I am scared!!!" The poor blond cried harder as he buried his socked face onto the broad shoulder, as his whole body trembled as a leaf.

"Don't be afraid, Naru-chan… it can't hurt you when I am around…"

"Sa… Sasuke…"

"Hmn?"

"Can… can I sleep at here tonight… pleaseee!!! I… I am really…"

"It's ok."

"Really? God, Sasuke, you… you are the best!!!" Naruto laugh happily as he hugged the raven again.

"Now, come on, wipe all you tears and sleep, we are having a long day tomorrow." The raven murmured as he patted the empty space beside him.

"Ha-hai!" The blushing blond quickly climbed onto the soft bed and covering his flushed face with blanket so that he won't have eyes contact with Sasuke… God it is so embracing to share a bed with another male!!!

"Baka. You will chock yourself to death…" Sasuke said as he pushed away the blanket and looked at the flushed little cute kitsune, HIS little kitsune.

"Give that back to me!!" Sasuke smiled as he watched the stupid action of his Naru-chan to snatch back the blanket like a little kitten, stupid but cute.

"Only if yo promise me you won't chocked yourself to death.

"Alright, alright, I won't… I am not a child!!" Naruto pouted again as he receives back the blanket and was happy with the warmth.

"Gyaa!!!" The little blond squirmed in fear as the thunder raged again; his eyes were shut as he curled into a ball.

"Naruto…" Sasuke muttered as he draws the now trembling blond near him and hugged him into his warm embrace.

"Sa… Sasuke?" The azure widen as he felt the sudden warm around him, such a safe feelings… the warmth of Sasuke… the hard muscles of Sasuke… and even the scent of Sasuke…

"I will be here with you, don't be afraid…" Sasuke smiled lightly as he patted the silky locks.

"Hai!" The blond smiled as the stronger boy pulled him against his chest. Sasuke was so warm and strong; it made Naruto feel so warm and safe in his embrace. The blond moved a little until his head was directly under the raven's chin, their body fitting perfectly together. Nuzzling into his chest, the little blond brought his ear to the firm yet strong chest where he could hear the steady heartbeat of Sasuke, letting the gentle sound lull him into sleep.

TBC

**Please do tell me if I made any mistakes since I know I already made about.. 5? Last, pleaseeee do review….. my life is depending on it…… haha.. All you need to do is press the pretty little button down there… just at the corner…**

**Ja ne!!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 THE POSSESIVE RAVEN

**Hi there… and thankx a lot for those who read this fanfics… although it's kinda crappy and.. em.. strange? And I know.. I know.. poor-written.. but thankx for all of ya who spend your precious time on this…**

**Next, I would like to say that I don't own Naruto… what I own is only that old computer which I am currently using and also a cup of lime juice… sobs.. poor me…**

**I would also like to thanks all those who review, Thanks a lot guys!!! I love you all!!! **

**Anywayx.. this is chapter 3!! Pleaseeeee enjoy!!**

Dawn broke through the room's uncovered window, shedding lights into the spacey room. The cute little kitsune grumbled as the morning light danced across his face, greeting his sensitive eyes. Not used to the intruding lights, he altered positions, willfully clinging to his slumber. Naruto snuggles deeper in the pillow as nibble fingers brought the duvet closer to his body, enjoying the warmth and sensation of it. With a satisfied sigh, he once more lost himself in the world of unconscious again.

Just a few inches away, the raven let out a hushed chuckle as he gazed loving to his little kitsune, who is still sleep and snuggling on his chest. The blond bundle resembles a baby fox, with his hair in utter chaos and his soft features to carefree and at ease. It's just feels like a dream, he and his Naru-chan hold up together in such a close distance.

Smiling lightly, the raven patted the silky locks.

"Naruto, it's time to wake up now."

Eye brows furrowed in mild irritation for the disturbance. A noise that resembles a half moan and half groan except from the pink lips as the blond kitsune tried to snooze off.

"Naru-chan…" The raven tried again and this time he nudged the blond's wrist.

"One more minute…" Naruto murmured as he snuggled more into the firm pillow... em… chest and hugged it lightly with both of his hands.

A playful smirk danced across Sasuke's feature as he moved his face towards one of the fluffy white ears and lightly blew some cold air into it, desecrating enjoy when the ambushed ear flicked lightly. Gently, Sasuke nib at it, taking pleasure at the moans from the succulent pink lips.

"Mnn…" The blushed blond started to slightly shiver as goose bumps prickles on his skin.

The smirking raven without hesitating bite on the soft sensitive flesh, hard which caused the blond to snap open his eyes, widely, as if a bite snapped him up of sleep. Sasuke stops his antics as he watched the trace of sleepiness vanished from the clear azure orbs.

"Hmn, good morning, kitsune…" The raven muttered as he gave out a lightly innocent smile.

"Eh? Oh… Sasuke, good morning to you… "The blond nodded his head slightly and smiled lightly as he return the greet.

Silence… silence…

"No! That's not it!! You bite me just now!!" The poor little blond covered his ambushed ear with his right hand while pointed another accusing finger at the raven.

"Hmn, so you prefer a morning kiss?" Sasuke's feature blossom into a perverted grin that promising mischief beneath the suspicious gleam of onyx orbs.

"No, you pervert!!!"

"But you weren't saying that we you broke into my room and hugged me like a teddy bear." The raven mocked as he saw the blond's face flushed.

"That… that was just an accident!!!"

"Oh, is that so?" The raven smirks as he leaned closer to the blushed face, looking trough the huge azure orbs with his own.

"Of… of course!!" The blond growled as he glared back at the raven. God, the poor Naru-chan just didn't know how cute he is…

"Hmn, then lets prepared ourselves, you didn't hope to get to school late, ne?" The raven muttered as he grabbed a white school uniform and a dark blue blazer from the wardrobe.

"Eh? School? What school?"

"Don't tell me you have forgotten that today is our first day attending the school, baka."

"Ohh!! I almost forget about it." The blond smiled as both of his fluffy ears perked up.

"Hmn, then faster. You are going to be late." The raven muttered casually as he pointed at the clock.

"Gyaa!! It's already 7.03!!!" The azure orbs widen in distress as he quickly get out of the huge bed. But the Kami of luck seems doesn't stand by his side as he accidentally get caught in the seas of cover in haste. As a result, the poor kitsune landed on the hard floor with a loud thud, both of his legs are still trapped in the web of the cover, which is still hung to the bed.

"Baka." The Uchiha rushed towards his Naru-chan and disentangled the cover from his feet.

"Naru-chan, you are so clumsy." The raven muttered with a smirk as he picked the blond up in a bridal style.

"Wha- put me down!! You… you teme!!" Like a fish out of water, the poor kitsune struggle, frantically waving both of his little paws, legs and his fluffy tail in the process.

"You are so light, maybe you should eat more."

"You… you are the one who is fat!! Now put me down!!"

"No, not until we get to the bathroom."

"But I can walk by myself!!" The blond barked in annoyance as he glared daggers at the smug raven.

"Hmn, before you reach to the bathroom, you will die due to external bleed by knocking to the floor."

"No, I won't!!"

"You can struggle by the cover, again, chocked and die."

"Sasuke!!"

"Or you could even fell out from the window."

"Sasuke, stop cursing me and put me down, now!!"

"Hmn, here you are now, little hime." The raven muttered as he landed the poor blond carefully in front of the bathroom, slightly smirking.

"Hmp, jerk!!" The fuming blond barked as he marched into the bathroom and slammed the door onto the raven's face, hard.

AT THE SCHOOL COMPOUND…

"Sasuke teme, stop following me!!!" The blond huffed cutely as he paused and glared at the raven who is currently walking behind him, hands in the pocket.

"Who said I am following you?" The raven asked as he walked trough the fuming blond coolly.

"But… but you were at my back all the time!!" Tsuki shouted as he quickly ran towards the raven, following him from behind as he whined cutely.

"I wonder who is at whose back, now?" Sasuke smirks as the blond blushed madly.

"Eh? Sasuke you bastard!!" The blond barked as he marched his way along the corridor, towards his class.

"Hmn, and for your information. We are having the same class, baka."

"Cheh, fine, let's continue walking…"

"You can walk if you like, we are already here." The smirking raven muttered as he pointed at the sign on top of the class.

"I… I know!!" The blond muttered back as he blushed madly. Grr, I am so stupid!!

"Hmn, come on." Sasuke smiled lightly as he knocked the wooden door, before stepping in the class.

"Oh, so the newbie finally arrives." The silver hair sensei murmured lazily as he glanced at the two new students.

Almost all of the students in class squeaked or even shout when they say the features of both of the new students. For Sasuke, most of the girls squeaked and even drooling in delight when they saw the handsome raven and decided to form an Uchiha fan club for him, too. While the boys hated him and send deadly glares as if he is their enemy. Some sentences like 'great, he is having all the attention now.', 'he is so smug!! I wish to punch that prick!!', 'cheh!! All the girls are drooling, even my girlfriend!!' and ext…

Wile for the blond, it's just quite the opposite side where all the girls hate him for his cute features and worst getting the male's attention.

The raven twitched his ears in annoyance and quickly step closer, wrapping a hand around Naruto, HIS Naru-chan as the males were staring at the poor blond as if he is a piece of meat.

"Wow, that blond is kinda cute; he is even cutter than Akamaru!!"

"Aww, he is blushing!! So kawai!!"

"I wish all girls in this class were as cute as him, ouch!! That hurts, Temari!!"

"Troublesome…"

"Alright brats shut up and listen!!" The silver hair sensei barked as he posture a pose to direct both of them to stand further.

"Start with that kawai blond there, just simply introduces yourself about what's your name, how old are you what you like, what you hate the most and your goal…"

"Eh? Ano sa … Can… can you give me an example?" The blond tilted his head aside cutely as he glanced at the weird looking sensei. The poor blond gulped in nervousness as he peeked at the whole class with the corner of his eyes, god, why are they staring at me like that, as if they are going to… slice me into pieces and BBQ me…

"Sure, just follow me. My name is Hatake Kakashi, my age is none of your business I do have some favorites and many things that I hate… and my goal is… I am not quite sure yet, ok, your turn." Kakashi muttered in a bored tone before heading back to his orange color… comic? Novel? But what's the point is that the information given by him just now are just pointless, as if he didn't even answered them, well, except for his name.

"O…ok… my name is Uzumaki Naruto… I am eigt… I mean sixteen years old. My favorite is ramen and I hate to wait for three minute until the ramen is cook… and… em, my goal is…becoming the ho-hokage…" The blond smiled nervously as he scratched the back of his neck with his right hand while his tugging the hem of his shirt with another, both of his ears flatten as his face was decorated in a cute hue of pink. Ara, Naru-chan is just too kawai for his own good!!!

"Your turn, raven."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I am also sixteen yeas old, and I don't have any favorites (Well, except for Naru-chan…P) and I hate everything." The raven paused as he sends deadly daggers at those annoying fan girls, well, maybe I should add them into my black list."…and my goal is … to kill a certain person…"

"Ma, ma… what an… interesting introduction, alright then, have your seat where ever you like and pick out a book and read or do what ever you like, I don't even mind if there are live yaoi to watch…" The silver hair sensei snickers before digging his face back to the orange book.

"Naruto, come on…" the raven muttered as he pulled the blond's smaller hand and walked towards the last row of the table, which is just beside the window.

"Ne, Sasuke, the sensei… Kakuki… or Kekasi…" The blond whispered as he take a site beside the raven, throwing his bag onto the empty sit beside, since the table was long enough for three.

"It's Kakashi…"

"Alright, Kakashi sensei, he is kinda …special right?"

"You mean he is weird? The raven asked as the raised an elegant eye brow, his face was rested on his fist while facing the little blond.

"Sasuke!!! You can't say that to a sensei!! That's rude!!"

"Cheh, save that for yourself, you always calling me names such as teme all day long…"

"But that's because you are mean!! There's no one is more mean that you!!"

"More mean? Oh, you mean meaner, baka? Ma, ma, my little hime, maybe you should practice more on your… special language." The raven laugh lightly as the poor blond glared at him.

"I am not a hime!!"

"Yes you are… hime" And not to mention a cute little hime, my hime…

"Hump!! Meanie… but Sasuke… that sensei is really… special, just look at his dressing and that book with him, I bet its porn!!"

"Hmn, I guess so…" The raven muttered as he glanced at the weird-looking sensei. His silver spiky hair was messy and the long bangs in front covered his right eyes completely. A long black scarf which is thick enough to covered his lower part of his pale face was encircled his neck loosely. He was wearing a dark long sleeve shirt with a black baggy trouser.

"Ne, Sasuke, what class are you…" The blond's sentence was cut as a figure slammed opens the door with a loud bang and rushed towards the sensei.

"Gomen ne sensei, I was kinda late because I was working on my art." The raven smiled as he looked at the lazy looking sensei, who just nodded his head slightly and dismiss him.

As the raven turned around and headed to find a seat, his eyes was locked the huge azure orbs. Blinking slightly, a fake huge smile was plastered on his face.

"Eh? Sasuke, that boy is looking at you and both of you are almost identical!! Is he your siblings or what?" The cute kitsune smiled as he pointed at the raven, who is currently walking towards them. His hair was the same onyx black like Sasuke but just a bit shorter and framed his pale face nicely. The raven was tall, well, maybe a little bit shorter than Sasuke and well build. But what shudders the blond most is that that freaky smile… that fake huge smiled which plaster on the porcelain face, how can some one smiled as fake as that, as if he was forced to do so…

"Hi there, cutie…" The stranger smiled again as he stands in front of Sasuke and Naruto.

"Eh, Sasuke, he is talking to you…" The blond whispered as he tugged the ham of the dark blazer.

"No, you baka, he is talking to you…" The raven muttered as he glared at the black wolf in front of him. And how dare he talk like that with my Naru-chan?! If he dares to take any action towards my Naru-chan, I am sure he is… I mean was dead by now!!

"Eh?"

"Yup, cute little blondie, I am talking to you, not that smug wolf…"

"Why you!!!" Sasuke growled in anger as he glared at the prick. His dark ears were moved backwards as his strong fangs were shown.

"Hah, wana a challenge?" The stranger smirks as he glared at the fuming Uchiha.

"I bet you will be crying by the end."

"Well, we have to wait and see, ne, cutie?"

"Heh!! I am not cute!!" Naruto pouted as he crossed both of his hands in front of his chest childishly.

"Hmn, you can't deny that, little hime." Sasuke smirks as he patted the silky locks.

"You, I am having the same thought as well." The standing wolf answered with that freaky fake smiles again, his black tail swing back and forth.

"Hmp, both of you are meanie!!!"

Both of the raven's eyes soften as they looked at the cute kitsune in front of them. Oh god, he is just kawai for his own good. Those fluffy white ears which flatten on his silky golden locks… his pink lips which pouted cutely… his soft, baby-fat cheek which is flushed with a cute soft hue of pink… and his huge beautiful azure orbs which slightly narrowed in a puppyish fashion… Kami… I just wish I can hug him right now!!

"Haha, so would you mind if you moved your bag to aside, little kitsune?" The raven smiled as he pointed at the bag which is seated beside Naruto.

"Eh? Oh, gomen…"

"It's ok… by the way my name is Sai, what's yours?" Sai smiled as he seated right beside the blond, which caused the poor kitsune being sandwich between both of the raven.

"Oh, my name is Naruto and that teme here is Sasuke!! Nice to meet ya, Sai!!" The cute kitsune smiled warmly as he handed out his hand.

"Hmn, the pleasure is mine, Naru-chan." The azure orbs widen in surprise as Sai took his hands but instead of shaking it, he landed a chaste kiss on it.

"Fuck off, he is mine!!" The Uchiha hissed as he pulled Naruto towards he encircled his little kitsune into his embrace protectively.

"Oh? Since I can't smell any scene of yours on Naru-chan, that's mean you haven't mate with him, have you?"

"That's not your business." The raven growled as he tightens the grip, causing the poor kitsune almost chocked for air, well, almost.

"Hmn, then that's mean I still stands a chance, right, Naru-chan?"

"Eh?" The flushed kitsune blinked his eyes slightly in confuse, while his head tilted to a side cutely.

"Don't you dare, or else…" Sasuke hissed as he hardens his glare.

"Hmn, let us wait and see." Sai smiled lightly as he returns the glare, both of the raven's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Fine!!" The Uchiha barked.

"Ano, why are both of you so angry?? Did I did something wrong?" Naruto asked innocently as he looked at both of the raven sadly as his ears flatten in distress.

Oh Kami-sama, he is just too kawai!!!

**TBC**

**Pleasee… pleaseeee… please do tell me if I made any silly mistakes such as character's names or some grammar mistakes so that I can corrected them…**

**And also please do tell me if you wana me to continue this fic since I read it again and again… and the what come over my mind is… 'this fic is kinda weird and poor-written!!!'**

**So please review and tell me weather you wana me to continue or…**


	4. Chapter 004

CHPTER 4 THE BLACK AKUMA AND THE PINK AKUREI

Hi there… and thankx a lot for those who read this fanfics… although it's kinda crappy and.. em.. strange? And I know.. I know.. poor-written.. but thankx for all of ya who spend your precious time on this…

Next, I would like to say that I don't own Naruto.. what I own is only that old computer which I am currently using and also a cup of lime juice… sobs.. poor me…

Anywayx.. this chapter 1!! Pleaseeeee enjoy!!

The dark sharp ears twitched in annoyance as his cute little Naru-chan was surrounded by a bunch of horny males, again. Ever since the recess started, almost all of the male population started to flitter with the poor blond and worst since that Sai freak is one of them.

Growling in distress, the raven glared at them with his infamous Uchiha's deadly glare and smirks inwardly as he managed to scare most of them.

"Aww, Naru-chan, you are so cute when you are eating!!" Sai squeaked in delight as he patted the silky locks lovingly.

"Eh? But… but I just eat like others…" The blond tilted his head aside cute as he blinks at the raven (Sai) curiously, before lowering his head and continue with his miso ramen again.

"Haha, but you just have no idea what you looks like when you consume your food, right? Maybe if you come to my house tonight then I can draw it to you!!"

"Really!?" The fluffy ears pocked up straight as the kitsune looks at the raven with full of surprise, currently ignoring a moody Uchiha who is sitting beside him.

Gritting his teeth hatefully, Sasuke grabbed the tan small paw and hugged the poor kitsune into his chest, formed a protective barrier over his Naru-chan with both of his strong hands.

"This is the last chance, Sai!! Fuck off from what is mine!!" Without waiting for Sai's reaction, the raven stormed out of the canteen with a confused blond, leaving a fuming Sai behind.

"Hey, Sasuke!! Wait up, you are walking too last!! And my ramen!!!"

"I will buy a dozen for you later if you want."

"But… but where are we going now?

"Hmn, you will see…" The raven smirks as he led the confused kitsune to the school yard. After rain, many of the cherry blossom have lost their petals, thus the ground was decorated with delicate pink petals. Occasionally, the wind would play the branches and fresh waves of cherry blossom petals would rain down, obscuring their view.

"Wow, this place is beautiful!!" Naruto shouted happily as he looked at the magnificent huge yet beautiful cherry blossom tree in front of him.

"Hmn, glad you like it. I found this place when I was slacking around yesterday." Sasuke said as he sits down under the huge tree and signals the blonds to sit beside him.

"Wow, are you willing to spare such beautiful place with me?" Naruto smiled warmly as he sits beside the raven, his tail wagging happily.

"Hmn, of course." Since I love you so much… my little kitsune…

Suddenly the breeze grew stringer and picked up speed, sending showers of petals around them. The pink foliage mingles with the brilliant gold of Naruto's hairs, and the messy tresses rustled as the little kitsune moved his head. The eyes which are so clear that they vaguely resembles blue marbles covered up his vision as the soft pink lips said, "thank you, Sasuke."

"Hmn, baka. Don't say such things because I am willing to do anything for you…" The raven murmured as he lean towards and hugged the little blond into his embrace, enjoying the familiar warmth.

"But… but why…?" The blond asked as he tilted his head upwards, revealing his cute flushed face.

"Baka… Because I, Uchiha Sasuke, love you, Uzumaki Naruto…"

"Wha-"

"You don't have to reply me so soon… I can wait…" The raven murmured onto those soft fluffy ears before landed a chaste kiss on it.

"Sasuke… I …" The blond paused as he looked towards the onyx orbs, which are pleading for answers.

Does Sasuke really love me as he said? Does he really mean it? Plus… I only know him for less than a week but now… he is already confessing that he… he loves me? But… but I really… I think I am also …

"Naruto?" The worried raven muttered softly as he nudged the blank looking blond. Did I scare him this much?? He is even not responding to my voice…

"Sasuke… I think I … you too…"The blond murmured with a soft voice as his head still hung downwards, both ears flatten in embarrasses.

"What? I can't hear you…" The raven took a few steps backwards so that he could look clearly at his flushing little Naru-chan, who is currently looking down at the floor, his fluffy tail swings nervously.

"I said I think that … I also… li-… you too…"

"I still can't get it…" The raven smirks inwardly as he looked at the poor blond, so he finally accept me huh… my little kitsune…

"I said I think that I like you too, teme!!" azure orbs widen as the poor blond quickly covered his mouth with both of his hands. Stupid mouth!!!

"Hmn, I love you too, my little hime…" The raven smirks as he lean forwards and landed a chaste kiss on the flushed cheek.

"You, you teme!!" The blond shouted in embarrasses as he covered the part of ambushed cheek where Sasuke landed a kiss.

"What? You are the one who said that, I didn't force you…" The raven muttered as he hugged the little blond lovingly.

"But… but that's embarrassing!!!" Naruto whined as he snuggled more into the warm embrace, hiding his flushed face from being visible.

"Aww, so the little hime is embarrasses because of saying I love you?"

"Hey, I… I didn't say so… I only said 'like' not… not 'love'!! Plus, I… I can change my mind since I only use the word 'think'!!!"

"Hmn, then you don't have to 'think' anymore because I will definitely make you fall in love with me…" a devilish smirk plastered the smug face as Sasuke caresses the already messy blond lock lovingly.

"Cheh, don't be so confident, teme!!" The blond pouted cutely as he crossed both of his hands in front of his chest, looking anywhere else but not that Uchiha prick!!

"Hmn, let us wait and see, ne?" the raven laugh slightly as he takes the chance and kissed the baby soft cheek again, earning himself a glare.

"Sasuke, you … you pervert!!! Grr, I hate you!!!" The angry blond shouted as he started to chase the laugh raven around and throws some small stones or just anything towards Sasuke. But to his dismiss, all the things he threw missed the target…

"Hmn, I love you too, Naru-chan…" The raven smiled slyly as he continues to run away from the fuming but yet cute blond, avoiding those nasty threw at the process. Kami-sama, this is the happiest day he ever had since… since ever…

"Sasuke, stop holding my hand like this, everyone is looking at us!!" The flushed blond whispered nervously to the smirking raven as he struggled to get lose of the iron grip.

"Hmn, but lovers are always holding hand like this, just ignore those annoying bitches." The azure orbs widen as Sasuke tightens the grip, holding Naru's little paw with his larger, clawed paw.

"We are not lovers!!"

"Hmn…" Sasuke muttered as he ignored the fuming blond's weak protest; continue walking to their next class, PJ. Walking into the changing room proudly hand in hand, the raven smirks as he saw anger was written on those males' faces.

"Sasuke, where's your locker?"

"Mine is no.666, yours?" The raven answered formally as he walked towards his locker, which is located at the last row.

"Oh, mine is 680!!.. em, ah, here is it!!" The blond smiled happily as he unlocked the locker and took out his PJ shirt and a pair of short trousers. Without even hesitating, he started to undress. He slowly took off his blazer, then started to unbutton his white shirt, didn't even realize that most of the eyes in the changing room were landed on him.

"Dope, what are you doing?!" The raven hissed in anger as he quickly stopped the blond and dragged the poor Naru-chan out of the changing room, along with his PJ shirts.

"Sa-Sasuke? I should be the one is asking!! The changing room is at the opposite direction, grrr, where are you taking me to?!!"

"The washroom…"

"Eh? But I didn't want to go to the washroom!!!" The little kitsune whined as he had to jog so that he could follow the Uchiha's steps, Kami-sama, why do my legs have to be so short…

"Baka, you will be changing here…" The raven muttered as he pulled the poor blond into the wash room and locked it.

"But… but I can change at the changing room too…" Naruto pouted as he was pushed into one of the stub.

"I don't like others watching you undress, especially in front of those horny pricks…" Sasuke hissed in anger as he remembers the looks on those horny males' faces given, and the way they look at **his** Naru-chan… Kami-sama, I just wish I can put all of them into a blender and then into the oven…

"What's so funny here, baka?" The onyx orbs narrowed slightly as he heard the cute giggling sound from the blond.

"It's… it's just that I found it funny… when you, the ice prince is so angry over this… this simple thing…" The blond laughs even more as he couldn't suppress himself anymore.

"Cheh, just shut up and change your clothes now, we are going to be late…" The raven muttered as he turned his head away in slightly embarrasses, since he rarely care about anything, he always live in his own world, until he met his little Naru-chan…

"Fine, but get out so that I can change…" The blond muttered as he tried to push the smirking raven out of the stub. The keyword is 'try' since before he could caused the raven to move a single step, the poor blond was pushed backwards, his back knocked against the cool wall. But for the worst is that the smug Uchiha pins him down, hard, both of their chest collides together and their faces are incredibly close… so close that caused the poor blond don't even dare to move, or should I say can't move?

"Sa- Sasuke?" The azure orbs widen in fear as he aware of their… awkward position… Kami-sama, the poor blond could even feel the warm breath on his flushed face… and the scent of Sasuke… the warmth of Sasuke…

"Since we are lovers now, I don't think there's any thing wrong to change in front of me, ne?" The raven whispered seducingly into the white fluffy ear, which is now flushed in a cute hue of pink. Smirking slightly, Sasuke landed a chaste kiss on it, before nibbling and sucking at the sensitive flesh, earning himself a delightful moan.

"Ah… Sa-Sasuke… ya… yamete…" The blond moaned as both of his orbs shut in pleasure, the blushed on his face darken, and both of his ears twitched in this… this delighted sensation… Naruto never knew that his ears would be this kind of sensitive since he only thought that his ears are sensitive for picking up sounds and … and not for this!!

"Why? I can see that you are enjoying it, my love…" The smirks widen as the raven turned his attention from the outer most shell of the ear to the inner part of the ear lobe, biting on the soft flesh lovingly.

"Iie… Sasuke… mnn…onegai… ku…kutsu…"

"I told you that you will like it…" The raven stated as he stopped and looked at those once clear huge orbs were now half lidded and hazy and the cute pink hue that spread nicely on the tan face just makes the blond even adorable!!

"Sasuke… you… you…" The blond muttered as his whole body was shivering… from fear? Anger? Or pleasure is still unknown…

"Hmn, want to try something more fun?"

"Sasuke you hentai!!! Iku ni jigoku!!" The blond shouted in anger as he pushed… em… or rather kicked the raven out of the stud and slammed the door onto the Uchiha's face, hard.

"Haha, I will be waiting outside then, hime…" The raven laughs slightly as he changed into his PJ shirt before walking out of the wash room. Kami-sama, he is just too cute to be teased, maybe I should do this more often…

AT THE STADIUM……

"Aww, Naru-chan, don't tell me you are still angry of me because of that… pleasure incident in the wash room?" Sasuke mocked as he put up a hurt expression, which irritated the blond even more… gosh, you could even see some vein popping put on the forehead of the fuming kitsune…

"Shut up!! Sasuke, you are such a hentai, no you are even worst than a hentai!!!" Naruto pouted as he glared at the raven, who is acting as if he is innocent, before giving the poor blond a smirk…

"Hmn, but you like me because of that, didn't you?"

"Just stay away from me, you hentai!!! Even Sai is…"

"Looking for me, Naru-chan?"

"Gyaa!!" The poor blond shouted in surprise as Sai whispered at his ear from behind, poor Naru-chan, his fur were all straighten which caused him to look like a white fur ball.

"Sa-Sai…" The little blond greeted with a small smile as he caresses his chest. Kami-sama, I almost have a heart attack…

"Hi there, Naru-chan and … Uchiha."

"Why are here, Sai…" The raven hissed as he pulled the poor blond closer to him and wraps a hand around the blond's shoulder.

"Well, isn't that obvious that I am having PJ too?" Sai stated in the matter in fact tone while he looks at the cute blond in front of him. Naru-chan was wearing a white baggy PJ shirt, which is too big and the collar is so huge that some of his creamy skin of his shoulder was shown. While his shorts were … well surprising shorted than others and ended on his upper tights, showing off his nicely shaped legs… Kami-sama… he even looks cutter than other females here…

"Kirei!! Ara, Naru-chan, you are really cute in these outfits!!!" Sai said happily as he patted the golden locks, earning himself another glare.

"Em… thanks?" Naruto answered uncertainly, he prefers the word 'handsome' or 'good looking' since he is a guy!! But the word 'kirei' and 'kawai'? Well… just forget about it, because he gets used of it ever since the day he met that hentai, who always gave him names such as hime? Bleh!!!

"Hands off, you prick!!" Sasuke growled as he slaps away Sai's hand. Grrr, filthy hand, if Naru-chan isn't here, I would have bite it off in this second!!

"Cheh, what a possessive bastard, right, Naru-chan?" Sai shrugged his shoulder as he gave a dirty look at the fuming Uchiha.

"Em… well…" Naruto tilted his head slightly as he looked at both of the ravens, why is the atmosphere feels so … weird… every time they met??

"Naruto, you…" The raven's sentence was cut as a pink hair rabbit launched herself towards the poor wolf, hugging him in the process.

"Oh my god!! You are that handsome guy who I met at the Konoha Gate!!!" The pink haired girl.. em bitch squeaked with a high pitch, which caused goose bumps prickles on the raven's skin as she tighten her grip around the raven's pale arm, almost crushing the poor wolf's hand into pieces.

"What the… who are you!! Just… just let go!!!" Sasuke hissed in frustration as he tried to shove away this… this pink, pig headed… monster? Hmn, bitch will be better…

"Aww, don't be so cruel… I know that you like me from the first sight we share…" That girl… no, bitch … said seducingly as she tried to sound sexy… but ended up like a … a slut? Prostitute? You name it…

"What!! I hardly even know you!!" Sasuke barked back as he tried to suppress his will to vomit… right onto that ugly face.

"Sasuke, who is she? Is she a friend of yours?" The blond asked curiously as he looked at that pink… girl who is current snuggling her face onto Sasuke's chest. Without noticing, a tug of pain could be feel at his chest when the poor blond saw Sasuke and that girl being so…friendly?

"Hell no!! I don't even know who she is!! She is probably insane!!" The raven shouted as he put a disgust look on his face.

"Aww, don't be shy, she is probably one of Sasuke's girlfriends…" Sai mocked as he smirked evilly at the fuming raven.

"Girl… girlfriend?" The azure orbs widen as he heard the word, he quickly looked towards the Uchiha as his orbs were pleading for answer… But that's not surprising that Sasuke is having a girlfriend… since Sasuke is so good looking… Hack, he is even having good grades in his exams and good at sports, too…

"Don't believe him, Naruto!! Sai, you mattaku no baka!!" Sasuke hissed in anger as he glared at the smirking wolf, then back to the sad looking kitsune, both of those white ears flatten in distress. No, don't believe him, Naru-chan!!!

"What? I can't hear you, akuma? Finish your… business first before you talks to me, let's go and take our register first, ne, Naru-chan?" Sai smiled as he pulled the kitsune along with him and run towards the sensei, leaving a fuming raven and a… a bitch behind…

"Wait!!" The raven shouted as he tried to run towards the pairs, but only growled angrily as he was stopped by that pink leach!!

"Sasuke-kun, where are you going? How about us having a walk so that we can understand both better?"

"What?" The raven asked as he raised an elegant eyebrow. Is this girl… no, bitch insane? They are at the middle of the school and class and now she asked for a walk?

"I said that…" Sakura paused as a loud sound interrupt her.

"All right, boys and girls get your lazy ass here and take your fucking attendants so that we can start the class as soon as possible!!" The dark blue hair sensei shouted as she crossed both of her hands in front of her chest, waiting impatiently at the centre of the hall.

"Sasuke-kun, lets go, shall we?" The pink haired leached squeaked happily as she rushed towards the sensei, dragging the poor wolf in the process. Kami-sama, is it possible that this girl is so strong? Hell, my hand is going to be torn apart in no time!!

"Wow, looks like both of you really make a lovely couple, ne?" Sai stated innocently as he smirks at the fuming Uchiha.

"Why, thank you, Sai, of course Sasuke-kun and I are prefect together!!" The pink haired girl squeaked again with her high pitch sound as she latched herself more onto the poor wolf.

"What the hell!! Just get off of me!!" Sasuke shouted angrily as he struggled more to get his now redden hand away form that pink akurei.

"Naru-chan, what do you think about them? Isn't it cute to see Sakura and Sasuke together?"

The onyx orbs widen in fear as Sasuke looked at the poor kitsune, those huge azure orbs were so watery as if he is going to cry any second.

"No, Naru-chan, please listen to me, I …" Sasuke almost groaned in frustration as he was interrupted by the familiar voice.

"Listen up now, my name is Anko and you all may address me as Anko sensei. And for your information, today we are going to play dodge ball, so all of you all can pair up into two…"

"Naru-chan, can you pair up with me, please??" Sai pleaded as he looked at the blond hopefully.

"Em…" Naruto struggled with his thought as he looked at the pleading raven. Should I pair up with Sai or should I wait for Sasuke so that…

"Sasuke-kun, we are going to make a perfect team!!!" The pink bitch squeaked happily as she launched her fist up into the air, a dark aura spread around her with a murderous who-dare-to-move-into-our-way-shall-die message.

"Alright, it's fine with me…" The white ears flatten sadly as the poor blond looked at the happy pair… em, a happy Sakura and a fuming raven.

"What the, when did I said I want to pair up with you!!" The raven shouted angrily as his whole body was shaking with rage… how dare she make her own decision like this!! If she weren't a girl, I shall slash her ugly face into pieces!! And the worst is… Naru-chan, he seems to believe what that akuma Sai said!! God, this is going to be hell… Naru-chan, please believe me…

"Alright, now the rules. All the pairs are given 5 balls each and you can get those extra from others who had thrown. You may throw those balls to any part of other team's body, except for the head. The one's who knocked by the ball or stepped out of this circle shall lose and there's no cheating here. The only group who can dodge all the balls and survived until the end of the game shall win." Anko explained all those golden rules before blowing the whistle.

"The game started, NOW!!!"

And from a second after the whistle is blew, all of the students started to run around and attacks their opponent. The scene was like… em… World War II? Within a minute, almost half of the students already been kicked out. Either some of them were knocked unconscious by balls, or being dragged out of the game because of cheating and hell, some even surrender because of this fun… em… cruel, life-treating game?

After a few minutes later, there are only four groups left in the game. The first group is Sakura's team, where the pink bitch do all the works by knocking down her opponents with her inhuman strength while the moody raven being dragged behind her, still thinking a way to explain these bull shit to his Naru-chan. On the other hand, our cute Naru-chan who managed to survive was still hiding at the back of Sai, hands pulling against the ham of Sai's shirt nervously. Poor Naru-chan, he is never good in sports…

"Looks like we are the only group left!!" Kiba shouted happily as he glared at his opponents, great, the Uchiha and Sai… I don't think I could stand a chance of winning…

"Ki-Kiba-kun, be car…carefull…" Hinata murmured nervously as she tugged at the raven's sleeve. Maybe I should surrender?

"Shut up, dog breath, we are going to win!!! Right, Shika?" Temari barked back as she glared at that black inu then back to the two wolfs.

"Troublesome…"

"Hah!! Let us wait and see!!" Kiba barked as he threw a ball towards the blond bear, but to his dismiss, she dodged the ball easily and it ended near at Sai.

"Hey, watch it!!" Sai shouted as he quickly tuned around and threw a ball towards the black inu, without realizing that a ball threw by Sakura was heading towards Naruto form the front.

"Ahh, itai!!" The poor blond shouted as he was hit right on his stomach. Both of his hands clutched over his abused stomach as tears started to roll down from his stinging eyes. Without even realizing, his legs were so weak to handle his weight, the surrounding started to darken as the hall started to… to spin…

"Naruto!!!"

Sa…Sasuke…

TBC

Akuma demon

Onegai please

Kami-sama god

Kutsu pain

Hime princess

Akurei devil

Iku ni jigoku go to hell

Kirei beautiful / cute

Iie no

Mattaku no baka damn fool

P.s I would like to ask all the readers opinions about should I continue this fic since I had read it again and again and found out that this fic is kinda… weird? Poor – written?

So please reviews and tell me whether I should continue…


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 I LOVE YOU FOREVER

**Hi there, thanks for the readers who like this story and even send me some nice reviews, I am really happy that this story could entertain you all!!! Haha, and I shall do my best and update as soon as possible!!! Thanks guys for reading this crappy, poor-written and … weird fanfic… I really appreciated it… **

**And for some of the confused readers, here's some animal forms of the characters…**

**Sasuke …… black wolf**

**Naruto …… white kitsune or fox**

**Tsunade …… lion**

**Sai ……. grey wolf**

**Sakura ……. pink rabbit**

**Ino …… yellow pig**

**Kiba …… Black inu or dog**

**Hinata …… grey kitten**

**Pairings… Sasu x Naru , Sai x Naru , Kiba x Hinata**

**While other character's animal form or whatever you wants to name it, I haven't get any ideas for that, em… if you have any fabulous idea about that, please do tell me… and also the pairings as well, I can write on them if I get some votes… haha.. anyways, thanks guys…**

**And now, Chapter 5!!! Please enjoyyyyyy…. **

The raven sighed as he pulled the blanket over the little blond, who is currently curled into a tight ball, in a restless sleep. The pale hand caresses the pale cheek which is once tan and radiant; Sasuke's heart ached as he had the thought that he couldn't take good care of his lover, his Naru-chan.

Slowly, the wolf walked towards the soft leather sofa and landed on it not so gently. "I just hate myself." The raven murmured as he rolled his hand through his black locks.

A pitiful whimper turns his attention towards the poor blond, who was trying to bury his head into the soft pillow, both of his tiny paws are clutching at the blanket at dead grips as he twisted, possibly in another throw of nightmare.

Sasuke quickly rose and walked towards the poor kitsune, lying beside him and pulled the fragile body towards his larger ones, caresses the blond's back to sooth him. The whimpering ease as Naruto slowly settled down in warm grace, surrendering to somewhat peaceful slumber of time.

A small smile formed at the pale face as he pushed away a few strands of golden locks off his Naru-chan's face. "I promise I will protect you, my love… no matter what happened…"

Sasuke was somehow beginning to like the feeling growing in him, to care for someone, to provide. It gave him an odd sense of peace, which he can't directly describe well with words. And his feeling for his kitsune was growing stronger and stronger by each day passed.

"I love you, Naruto… with all my heart…" The raven murmured as he glanced at the angelic face in his arm.

"I love you… so much…" A soft kiss was placed on top of the kitsune's forehead before he wrapped himself protectively and pulled the blanket over them, let the darkness take over him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A five years old kitsune was running around the crowded city, today is the festival held to cerebrate the death of the legendary akuma, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The Kyuubi was known as a murderer who killed and almost destroyed the whole kitsune population. Later, he was challenged and killed in a battle about five years ago.

Every year, the villagers would celebrate such a memorable event.

"Obasan, could you give me that fish ball, please?" The happy little kitsune smiled warmly as he handed the money towards the old lady.

"Get away you akuma!!! Stay away from me!!!" The old lady shouted in fear and anger as she started to throw rocks at the poor kitsune.

"Itai!! Why? I mean no harm…" The little kitsune sobs in fear as he kneeled and curled into a ball, both of his hands acted as a barrier in front of his face.

"Why? You ask me why? You are the one who destroy our village!! You are the one who killed my daughter and son!! You… you akuma!! You are the one burn this village into ashes!!!" The old lady shouted as tears started to roll down her face.

"You are the one who injured my husband!!" Shouted another female inu.

"Yes, you killed my parents!!!"

"You burned my house!!"

"You destroyed my life!!!"

"No…no… that's not me…. That's the Kyuubi…not me!!" The poor kitsune defended himself weakly as he looked at all the angry villagers who circled around his, more tears rolled down those chubby cheeks.

"Don't lie!!! You can fool the Hokage, but not us!!! The akuma was sealed inside your body!!!"

"No!! Kyuubi was killed by that knight!!!" The little kitsune shouted.

"Then how did you explain why you were born at the second as the Kyuubi no Kitsune was killed?? Why are there six whisker liked scars on your face?!! You are just that akuma!!!"

"No…No!!!" The blond murmured as he covered both of his ears with his small little paw, both of his eyes shut in fear.

"Hmn, so you are the akuma, Kyuubi no Kitsune, huh?" The little blond shot his head up as he heard the familiar voice.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"Don't you dare to call my name you filthy monster!!" The raven hissed in disgust as he landed a kick on the poor blond.

"Wha-"

"Didn't you hear what Sasuke-kun said? You filthy monster, you didn't even deserve to live!!! Right, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura laughed evilly as she launched herself onto the pale wolf, hugging him.

"Hmn…" Sasuke nodded as he glared at the kitsune coldly, which caused the poor blond flinched in fear. Sa…Sasuke…?

"Just die, you monster!!" Sakura shouted.

"You should go to hell!!" Sasuke hissed.

"No…. no…"

"You don't deserve to live!!"

"Please…. No…"

"Return my daughter to me!!! You akuma!!!"

"Just disappeared!!!"

"NOOO!!!" The huge azure orbs widen in fear as he was panting hardly for air. Naruto was on Sasuke's bed, the scent of Sasuke was all over him and the bed, and he unconsciously snuggled more into the bed sheet, trying to take more of it and sigh. Is this a dream…? All those villagers… or what between Sasuke and me… does not exist at all?? What a dream… Sasuke … I … and how about Sakura…? Which is real…?

He inhaled deeply, wincing at the sudden jolt of pain in his stomach. He quickly moved his little paw to his tummy, feeling as if he was going to burst.

"Sa… Sasuke…" Naruto whispered painfully. He wanted to cry, his belly was hurting so badly. Trying to sit up, he let out a loud wail, his body lurching forward and caused his little frame slipped out of the mattress and landed on the cold hard floor. Naruto's eyes brighten as the sounds of footsteps could be heard, is… is Sasuke coming? Slowly, the door was slung open, revealing a tall figure. But instead of Sasuke, the figure appears to be Tsunade, the fifth Hokage.

Tsunade quickly ran towards the poor blond and lifted him into her arm, "Oh god, Naruto!! Are you alright? Is any part of you hurt?" she asked in a concern and yet nervous tone, god!! She was worried to death since the first second Sasuke had called for her help, before she even get a chance to ask about Naruto's condition, the Uchiha had already hang up.

The little blond snuggled and clutched to the blond lion's warm shirt, pulling his knees towards himself. Slowly yet painfully, he whined between sobs "My sto-stomach hu-hurts… a lot…"

Quickly open the medicine container, Tsunade took out two tablets of violet color pills; she gently lifted up Naruto's face, fingers under his chin. A font smile formed on her porcelain face as she gently tells Naruto to consume those pills. Once the little blond open his mouth, Tsunade placed the two pills on his pink little tongue and watch as the poor kitsune swallowed them, tears still rolling down from his puffy eyes.

After five minutes, the pain started to ease and a small, tiny smiled could form on the now slightly tan face.

"Thanks… oba-san…"

"It's ok, brat. Maybe you should take some more rest; you are not looking good…" Tsunade murmured as she patted the messy golden locks.

"Hai…" The blond muttered as he put out a small, fake smile towards the worry lion. He looked at the blue marble floor sadly… Where… where is Sasuke?? Maybe this is a dream after all… Sasuke won't like an akuma like me!!! He hates me!! Sakura is even better than me and… and… they…

A knock disturbing his thought as the door cracked open. The small smile on the blonds' face widen as his eyes locked with Sasuke's. Tons of stones in his heavy stomach dropped as he saw Sasuke walked towards him with a silver tray in his hand, concern filled his onyx orbs. So… so this is not a dream… I … Sasuke… we were… are…

"Hmn, feeling any better, Naru-chan?" Sasuke asked gently as he placed the tray beside the bed and sat beside him, after pushing Tsunade to aside, who is currently glaring at him. His pale hand gently caresses the soft cheek, which is now slightly flushed in a healthy red.

Tears started to roll down from the widen azure orbs as he felt the sensation, the warm of Sasuke's hand on his cheek.

"Naruto, what's the matter?? It is still hurt? Tell me what's wrong?" The raven asked in concern as he soothed his sobbing blond. Is his stomach hurt again?

"Sasuke… thank … thank you…" The little blond murmured in sobs as he looked at the onyx orbs. Pale hands started to caresses the soaked cheek before a wet tongue came towards and licked away the salty liquids.

"Thank you… for caring me… This… this is not a dream… after all…" The small little blond smiled warmly as hugged the raven, as Sasuke hugged him back and pat his golden locks slowly.

"Stupid, of course this is not a dream… don't you dare to have this kind of stupid thought… again… since I haven't get a chance to mate you as my wife… my little hime…"

"Gyaa!! Who… who said that I wana to marry you!! Plus…plus you already have… have Sakura…" The white ears flatten sadly as he pulled away from the raven.

"What!! Hell no, I hate that pink bitch!!"

"But… but she…"

"Listen here, Naruto… listen carefully. I, Uchiha Sasuke will only love you, Uzumaki Naruto forever and ever… in the rest of my life…"

"Sa…Sasuke!!" The happy blond launched himself towards the raven again as he hugged the larger form happily. His tail swings happily back and forth as his tan face was flushed in joy. "Sasuke…"

"Hmn…?" The raven murmured as he hugged the little blond protectively, letting his little lover snuggled into his warm embrace.

"I …love you too…" The flushed blond murmured as closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth and scene of his lover. Mnn… Sasuke smells so good… and it's so comfortable here…

"Hmn… love you too…my love…" Sasuke muttered gently as he placed another chaste kiss on the cute little blonds' forehead.

"Aww, what a cute couple!! Looks like it's a right decision to ask Naruto to stay with the Uchiha." Tsunade teased as she sits at the opposite of the couple, enjoying the live yaoi… oh Kami-sama, I just love yaoi!!

"Oba-san…" The little blond whined as he blushed cutely before snuggled more into the strong chest, hiding his flushed face.

"Ara!! Kawai!!! So this is the new habit that you developed lately!! Snuggling into that Uchiha brat's chest?? So cute!!"

"Hokage, could you just leave us … **alone**." The fuming raven hissed as he glared at the blond lion, who is currently teasing the cute little blond, HIS cute little blond who is still snuggling in his embrace.

"Hmp!! Fine!! Don't you dare to glare at me since I am one of them who teach you that!! It won't have any effect on me!! And Naru-chan, please remember to eat before you rest, ne??" After receiving a nod from the cute kitsune, the Hokage stormed out of the huge bedroom.

"Hmn… that's better." The raven smirks as he played with the golden locks.

"Sasuke… "

"Hmn?"

"I am hungry…" The raven lightly smiles as he looked at his lover, who is whining cutely for food. The alluring aroma of delicious chicken soup wafted through the room, eliciting a noisy growl from Naruto's stomach. Hmn… just like a 5-year-old kid who is asking for a candy.

"Hmn… here…" Sasuke smirked as he gently placed the tray on top of his lap and take table spoon of soup from the bowl, slowly blew on it before handed to the poor blond, who inhale the warm liquid happily.

"Mnn.. it's delicious…" The blond moaned in delight as he tasted the chicken soup.

"Hmn, I am glad … since it didn't waste my precious time on it…" The raven murmured as he continues to feed his blond lover.

"Huh? You… you mean you made this soup yourself,… just for me??" The azure widen as he stared at the confused raven. Did… did… Sasuke just cook… for me??

"Hmn, I did… so?" The raven was beyond confuse by now… why is Naru-chan so shocked when I told him that I cook? Is there any thing wrong with that?

An elegant eye brow rose as he heard cute giggles from his little blond.

"And what's so funny here?"

"It's… it's just that… you said that you were cooking… for the soup… and…" The little blond tried to suppress his giggle as he talked but no anvil.

"And?"

"I was imagining… that… that Sasuke… was… was wearing a cute apron!!" The raven's mouth twitched in annoyance as he looked at the laughing blond, who is currently rolled on his back.

"Hmn… a cute apron? But I think that it will fit better on you… you wearing nothing but a pink lacy apron… begging for me on the bed…" The devilish smirk widen as the blond flushed heavily, instead of laughing till death.

"You… You pervert!! Get away from me!!" The blond shouted as he glared at the raven, but ended up into cute puppy eyes.

"Hmn… I don't think so…my love…" The raven smirks as he crawled towards his lover, just like a hungry predator looking at his prey.

"Gah!! Get away from me!! You… you hentai!! You… mnn…" The azure orbs widen as he feels a pair of cool lips sealed his own pouty one. The eager tongue darted from its confines, licking and wetting the dry pouty lips, tried to pass towards those lips and reach it's destination into the wet cavern. Sasuke pulled Naruto towards him, covering it with his own larger frame as his long nimble fingers gently trailed down the sensitive ear of his lover.

"Iie…" Finally, the pouty lips opened in a moan, allowing Sasuke to slip his tongue inside the warm cavern, moving around and tasting it. Mnn… so warm and sweet… just tasted like… Naruto… After a few minutes, the raven withdraws his lips from the flushed blond, who is currently panting for air. Almost whole of his face, which included both of his white ears were redden in embarrasses, and makes him really adorable.

"Naru-chan… you tasted just like honey…" The raven muttered as he continues his 'licking session' from the flushed cheek to his sensitive neck.

"Sa-Sasuke… iie…."

"Hmn… if you said so…" Sasuke murmured as bite the nape of the tan neck, leaving a bright red hickey in process. Slowly yet gently, he draws lazy circles on the heat red spot with his warm tongue which send shivers to the blond below.

"Ahh… Sasuke…. That's hurts!!" Naruto pouted as he glared at the younger Uchiha, who was smirking.

"Hmn." The azure orbs widen and the little kitsune below quickly sit up on the bed and ran towards the mirror, caresses the red spot.

"Argg!! Sasuke!! You… you marked me and left me a hickey!!" The blond shouted angrily as he sends deadly glares at the raven, which Sasuke thought that it was really cute.

"So?" the raven asked as a bored expression plastered on his porcelain face.

"So?! So all of friends will notice it and will start to ask all sorts of questions and then they will…"

"That's what I want them to know, that you are mine and only mine… forever." Sasuke said as he walks slowly towards his little blond and wrapped him with both of his strong pale arms. The little kitsune slightly moan as he felt the warmth around him… aka Sasuke's chest.

"Hmp. You are so possessive!!" Naruto pouted cutely as he struggle away from the embrace but only to hugged back his raven, chest to chest.

"Hmn, but you love me because that I am a possessive teme, right?" The raven smirks as he lean closer as he blew warm breath to the sensitive ear, caused the blond to shiver from pleasure.

"Haiya!! That's tickles!!" The poor kitsune laugh as he pushed the head away so that he can look at Sasuke, eyes to eyes.

"Hmn, what now, my little hime?"

"Sakura…"

"Don't talk about her… just leave her to me; I will solve the problem…" The raven muttered as he patted the silky locks, dragging the kitsune closer to him.

"Sasuke…"

"Just don't worry and wait till the mating session… until I claimed you as my wife on that day." The raven smirks as he landed another chaste kiss on the kitsune's forehead lovingly.

"Hmp, I still haven't agree to mate with you, you hentai wolf!!!"

"Oh, is that so? So then I have to force you to agree, ne?" A devilish smirk plastered the porcelain face as Sasuke moved closer to the poor blond.

"Eh? Ya… yamete, Sasuke!!!!"

"Hmn, you smell good…"

"Gyaa!!! Get away from me!!! I hate you, Uchiha Sasuke!!!"

"Hmn, I love you too…"

TBC

**Yes!!!! Finally I manage to finish this chapter… em, although it's kind of short if compared with the last one, but I already did my best!!! Sobs… so stops staring or even glaring at me… sobs… **

**hope ya guys like it and pleaaassseeee review… my life is really, really depending on it!!!!!!!!!**

**If ya all review, then maybe I can type faster? Maybe…**

**Oh, and for your information, the next chapter is about a cute little date between our cute little kitsune and Sasuke… hope ya all like that…**

**Thanks again and have a nice day!!!!**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Sorry to disappoint those who are waiting for chapter 6… well, actually I am already on the half way of it, but still, I would like to ask all of the reader's option…

Well, for all your informations, today I just received a few 'NICE' messages that asked me to just quit and banded this story since it is really, really bad… they said that this story is just a waste of time, not interesting, poor quality… and blah, blah, blah…

Thus, I would like to know whether you agree with them, because if that so, then I shall stop this story at once, since I don't want to waste any precious time of yours… so do please tell me if you want me to continue this story… oh, I almost forgot, thanks for those who pointed out some of mistakes at the past chapters, such as using the wrong name… grammars… Japanese phase… I am really appreciated it.. thanks guys!! Love ya all!!

So do please tell if you wana me to continue and I shall update the story as soon as I can… well, if you wana me to stop.. then I shall…

Your sincerely,

Uchiha Tsuki


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 THE CHIRSTMAS DATE

**Ohayo!!! First of all I would like to apologize again about the author's note… sigh.. I know many of you were disappointed that it was not the chapter 6… gomen…gomen!!!! Haha, but I really want to thank all of you who still support me and also this story. I had read all the reviews and I am really glad that you all like it, so I have decided to continue this story, before all of you skin me alive… gasp…**

**By the way, this chapter here will consist a small part of the pairing of Raido and Genma… and also about the Christmas since some of the readers asked for it, so hope that ya all like it!! Haha, as I said before, you named the pairings, and I will try to write it… haha, so please do tell me if you have some… interesting pairings… **

**Oh, I almost forget, I would like to find a Beta, so if who is interested, please do tell me… thank you.. thank you…**

**And now, this is chapter 6… pleaseeeeee enjjjoooyyyyy!!!!**

The raven smiled lightly as he was looking at the cute little kitsune. The tiny feet which were restless standing on tip-toe, the pouted pink lips and the azure orbs with the color of the sky which is kept looking at the heaven that have the same color made him very cherubic. When the eyes met, the little kitsune smiled warmly at him.

"Look, look, Sasuke!! This Christmas tree is really huge!!" The tiny paw which is clutched with his own pulled at him excitedly as Naruto waved his hands up and down.

The shopping mall was decorated lavishly and there were many well decorated Christmas trees to entertain the little kitsune, well more specific, **HIS** little kitsune. The biggest of them, which stood proudly at the centre of the mall with delicate decorations, made Sasuke smiled as the cute little blond hopped up and down happily; circling the tree like a lost puppy, a cute lost puppy, pointing at the decorations that he likes. The gold and silver decorations hurts the raven's eyes so much, so instead of looking at the tree, Sasuke turn his sight to his little blond , who was currently looking at the tree with his brilliant shinny eyes, leaning over the trail and resting his little arm on Sasuke's larger, clawed paw.

A few minutes later, Naruto grabbed the raven's jacket sleeve and started to run off again. Although they were not in a hurry, the way the cute blond was rushing is indeed very, very cute, so Sasuke ran along with him along with his little blonds' whimsical side.

After that, they had their breakfast at a fast food restaurant nearby, which the kitsune gratefully 'suck in' all the food bought and that's included Sasuke's.

"Sasuke, the food is really, really good!!" Naruto smiled warmly as he continues to inhale his noodles.

"Hmn, glad you like it." Sasuke smirks as he looked at his lover, his cute little lover. No whether what he did, the blond is just so cute, either when he greedily snatched Sasuke's bread, chocked himself while drinking the hot chocolate with inhuman speed, inhaling his miso noodles or even when he is licking the strawberry ice-cream with his cute little pink tongue. All these just made the raven can't help but always watching his every single movement with great interest.

"Sasuke… Sasuke… hellloooo??" Naruto pouted cutely as he waved his hands in front of the blanked out raven that was currently ignored him for 1 minute and 24 seconds.

"Huh…?"

"What ya mean by 'huh' when I asked you why you are playing with your food since you were suppose to eat them."

"Hmn, since when did my little kitsune learned to nag at his lover?" The raven smirks as he notices the nice hue of pink on his little blonde's face.

"Hmp, fine then, don't complain when you are hungry later!!" Naruto pouted cutely as he continues eating his noodles, ignoring the raven, without noticing that the corner of his mouth was decorated with some cream and soup from the miso ramen… which makes him simply adorable and… delicious?

"Naru-chan…"

"Huh? What you…" The azure orbs widen as his lips was sealed with the raven's cooler ones which was now slightly nibbling and sucking.

"Mnn.. Sa…Sasu..ke.." The kitsune moaned in ecstasy as both of his little paws grabbed the raven's shirt, pulling the wolf closer.

The raven smirks slight as he turned his attention from those pouty lips to the 'well decorated' cheeks. Sasuke's skillful tongue spreads the cream and the soup around in lazy circles before sucking and licking them off, which earns a few more moans from the poor blond. Before Naruto even realized, he was pulled up and currently sitting on top of the raven's slight muscular lap.

"Mnn…" The little blond slightly purr as the raven licked his pouty lips lovingly.

"Naru-chan… do you know how cute and delicious you were when you are eating?" Sasuke muttered as light kiss fluttered the pouty pink lips.

"Sasuke!! You… you teme, we are at the public and you… you sited me on your lap and you…you kissed me and licked me in front of so many people!!!" The kitsune sulked angrily as he sends deadly glares to the now smirking raven.

"Hmn, but I can't help when you are so cute…"

"But Sasukeeee!! That's so embarrassing!!!" The little kitsune whiled as he snuggled his head onto the raven's chest, trying to hide his now redden face. Naruto was wondering will it be possible to die of excessive blushing and if it is possible, well then thanks to the hentai Sasuke!!

"Hmn, you looked even cuter when you blushed." The raven muttered again as he patted the silky lock, loving the sensation and the smell of it. It was strange that since both of them used the same brand of shampoo but somehow their hair surprisingly would give out a different smell. Sasuke's was something like mint, cool and refreshing while Naruto's was like vanilla and lavender, which give out a sweet scent.

After having their breakfast, they continue their shopping, which consists of the cute hyperactive blond dragging the fluming raven, who is sending deadly glares to any males or even female populations who dare to lay a single eye on his lover.

"Sasuke, that shop looks kind of cool, let's go in, shall we?" The blond chirped happily as he pointed at the well decorated shop with various types of beautiful jewelries and glasses hanging around it.

"Hmn, as you wish, hime."

"Hmp!! Meanie!!" Naruto huffed as he walked, more specifically, marched into the shop, leaving the smirking raven behind.

"Welcome to Icha Icha Paradise and … oh my god kawai!!!" Within a split second, the poor little blond was hugged into the embrace of the salesman who was now over excited, without even realizing the deadly glare and the killing aura of the younger Uchiha.

"Wha…" The poor blond gasped, almost unable to breath because of the tight embraces.

"Hehe, I am so sorry for the em… discomfort, since Genma really likes… em I mean love cute things." The second salesman gave an apologizing smile as he tried to separate both of the blonds by pulling the blond salesman, what's his name again, Genna? Granma? Che, just drop it. What's more important is that no one survives after touching my Naru-chan!! That guy is … was dead now!!!

"What, Raido!! Stop pulling, I haven't finished hugging this cutie!!" The blond salesman pouted as he tightens the grip on the little blond, which caused Naruto to blush more, both of his fluffy ears flatten embarrassingly.

"Oh my god!!! You look even cuter when you blush!!! Raido, don't just stand there, quickly get me a camera, now!!"

"No you don't because you are currently holding my property!!" That was the last straw. Sasuke hissed dangerously as he pulled the poor blond by his left arm and hugged him into his embrace, glaring at both of the salesman.

"I beg your pardon?!" The blond salesman glared back at the raven, slightly pissed when Sasuke was holding the cutie instead of him.

"I mean fuck off, he is mine!!" The younger Uchiha hissed in anger as the flushed blond was pushed deeper into the protective barrier.

"Che, you are so boring and no fun at all, right, Raido?" Genma pouted as he walked towards Raido and hugged him.

"What… em… are you both lo… I mean in a relationship…" the little kitsune asked curiously as pointed at both of the salesman, who were currently smiling.

"Kawai!! Your voice, it's so girlish, oh my god, I just love you!!" Genma chirped as he started to walk towards the blond, wanted to hug him again but currently stopped by the now pissed off raven.

"Em… thank you." Naruto said embarrassingly before snuggles his now flushed cheek into Sasuke's chest, which was now a habit developed not long ago to him for hiding his redden face.

"So both of you are gays?" The raven asked straightly to the point which caused the little blond to shot his head up.

"Sasuke!! You can't ask people question like that!!"

"No, it's ok, since people around here knows about us and we are proud of it." Raido said proudly as he pulled his blond lover closer to him.

"Hmn, then asked your boyfriend stop cuddling with other's boyfriend." Sasuke hissed as he tightens the grip of holding Naruto, making the point straight.

"Hmn, what a possessive seme, ne?" Genma smirks as he looked at the now flushed blond.

"Why you…"

"I am really sorry about this, em… how about this? As a sign of apologize, both of you can get what you want form this shop with half price." Raido smile sheepishly as he bows ninety degree in front of the couple.

"Really?" The little blond chirped happily as he heard the splendid offer.

"Yes, since both of you are the first gay couple we have in this store."

"Hmn, very well." The raven smirks as he led the little kitsune into the store who blushed cutely.

**15 minutes later**

"Wow, Sasuke, look at this!!" The little blond chirped as he ran his hand towards the gorgeous necklace with silver chain, a beautiful hexagon onyx orb situated at the center.

"Hmn, it is out of blue since you will choose a black orb instead of orange."

"Hey!! Although I like orange but that doesn't mean I always wear orange. And what's more, this is for you!!" Naruto smiled warmly as he swings the necklace back and forth slowly in front of the raven.

"For me?"

"Yup, since it has the same color with your eyes, teme."

"Hmn, then I think this suits you well too." Sasuke smirks as he handed a silver chain necklace with two sphere sapphire orbs at both side and a larger azure orb at the centre.

"Wow, Sasuke, it's beautiful!!"

"Hmn, since it has the color of you eyes, too."

"Hehe, thanks Sasuke!! Love ya." The cute blond muttered happily as he walked towards the raven and placed a chaste kiss on the porcelain cheek and pulled away quickly, lowering his flushed cheek.

"Hmn, everything for you, my love." Sasuke muttered and mirth present in his voice as he lean towards and placed his lips on the softer ones softly, slightly nibbling and licking it. The poor kitsune's knee went weak as he felt those warm lips on his own; making him sighs and wrapped his hands on the raven's neck, drawing him closer.

**Flash. Flash.**

"Wha…" the poor blond gasped in shock as he felt the flashes and turned around although his breath was erratic. His flushed face contorted as he saw Genma was holding a camera and currently taking their pictures.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing!!! You hentai!!" Sasuke hissed in great annoyance as he glared at the blond salesman. Without a spilt second, the raven rushed towards him and grab the camera, not to mention throw it harshly onto the floor.

"Hey!! That's new, you know!!"

"Hmn, so what? You were taking our privet pictures." The younger Uchiha smirks as he looked at the camera, then to the salesman with great satisfaction. Hmn, how dare to him snaps my little kitsune's pictures, not even me … wait a second, that's true that I didn't have any Naru-chan's pictures, not to mention pictures of both of us, heh, maybe I can get a couple of his cute pictures when he is asleep.

"Sasuke…" The little blond whined as he nudged the blank out raven slightly.

"Hmn?" Sasuke smirks as he figured out a perfect plan to trick his little blond and take some beautiful, not to mention sexy photos of him.

"I am done now, well, I got one for you and one for obasan!! Let's pay now, ne?" The cute little blond smiled cutely as he swings the two beautiful necklaces back and forth in front of him.

"Hmn…"

After paying for the necklaces (which Naruto protested that they should at lease split the bill) and of course for the camera, both of them left the shop happily, while the blond salesman sobs and whined for the absence of the cute little blond.

"Naru-chan, please remember to visit us… I mean me often!!! I will miss you so much!!" Genma sobs as he swings his hands in the air back and forth as the raven glared at him, throwing daggers and acid.

"Em… bye-bye, Genma-kun and also Raido-kun." The little blond blushed cutely as he bowed to them, which made Genma squeak.

"Hehe, Sasuke, let's go and check out the whole shopping mall!!" Naruto chirped happily as he started to run along with the raven, which was happily being dragged along by him.

"Hmn, as you wish, my little hime."

"Hmp, I am not a hime!! Sasuke is so mean!!" The cute little blond pouted and huffed cutely as he marched and exploring every stalls and shops in the process.

"Hey. Sasuke check this out!!" the blond smiled happily as he ran towards the raven with a glass-made crystal ball in both of his hand.

"Hmn, didn't that sign warned that children aren't suppose to handle with glass?" The raven smirks he pointed at the red sign on the wall.

"Hey!! I am not a child!! I am even older that you!!"

"Hmn, but to me, you are not older that a five year old child, not to mention a very clumsy one" The smirks which plastered on the porcelain face widen as the raven patted the silky golden locks.

"Am not!!" Naruto pouted as he sticks out his little pinkish tongue childishly, both of his fluffy white ears folded back.

'Hmn, is that so?" Sasuke asked in a mocking voice, although it looks more like a statement compared to a question.

"Sasuke is just so mean!! Meanie!!"

"Hmn, if you say so. Now, show me what you got there." Sasuke said as he pointed at the round item curiously with full boost.

"Eh? Oh, here." The little kitsune smiled as he passed the glass crystal ball to Sasuke with great care. Sasuke smiled as he receive that item, it wasn't that he smiled because of that item, but because of his little blond who can smiled so naturally, even though he was huffing and pouting for the few seconds ago.

"How is it? How is it? It is good?" The blond asked curiously as he jumped up and down around the raven.

"Stop whiling or else it would take me forever to look at it." The little blond immediately shut his mouth and covered it with both of his delicate paws, which makes him very cute. Hmn, I just wish that now we are at my room which Naru-chan is lining on my bed and… stop it!! Focus, Uchiha and back to the crystal.

The crystal ball was made by high quality pinkish glass while in side of it was a mini-sized wooden house cowered by show on the roof, a snowman standing beside it with a happy-face and also two children was happily walking, hand in hand. When you put it upside down and turned it back, the snow flakes will dropped back as it was really snowing.

After looking at it for a few minutes, Sasuke finally concluded that this crystal ball was a worth of buy and plus, his little hime since love it so much and he is willing to do anything to make him smiled.

"Hmn, it's nice."

"Really? Then can we buy it, pleaseeee?" Naruto plead as he looked at the raven with his infamous puppy eyes.

"Hmn."

"Then I will take it as a yes!! Yeah!! Sasuke, I love you so much!!" The blond chirped happily as he hugged the raven by his waist.

"Hmn, anything for you, my love." Sasuke murmured as he walked towards the counter, again glaring at the salesman who is currently drooling over his cute little lover who is smiling cutely.

"Yeah!! I am so happy today, Sasuke!!" The little kitsune chirped as he ran around the raven, jumping up and down slightly.

"Hmn, so am I."

"Haha, Sasuke, how did you normally celebrate your Christmas?"

"I don't celebrate Christmas… because it's worthless to celebrate when you are all alone…" The raven muttered as he looked at the blond, with his empty cold orbs.

"Sasuke…" Those white fluffy ears flatten as he saw the sadness in those dark onyx orbs.

"Hmn, but its different now, since I am having a little hime with me…" The raven smirks as he landed a chaste kiss on that chubby cheek lovingly.

"Oh, a hime, ne? Then take this!!" Naruto shouted as he threw a snow ball towards the raven, which landed perfectly on the pale face, since they are really near to each other.

"Why you little… brat…" Sasuke hissed as he quickly grabbed a fist of snow and throw them towards the blond, who is running towards the mail box as a cover.

"Haha, you miss it!!" Naruto laughed as he quickly made himself a few more snow balls and threw them towards the raven.

"Hmn, let see about that, dope!!" Sasuke smirks as three of his snow balls landed on his Naru-chan's face, chest and legs.

"Sasuke teme!!!"

"Haha, catch me if you can…" Sasuke laugh happily as he ran around, avoiding those nasty throws. These feelings… he had never ever had these kinds of feelings before… not even when he was a child… feel the real happiness where you could smile without a reason… feel like you were needed… you were a part of this world… as if you were born and live so that you can protect the one that you love…

"Teme, stop running!!!" The poor blond pouted cutely as he ran along with the raven at behind, slightly panting for air. Grr, how can that teme ran so fast and he is not even panting!!!

"Hmn, in your dreams!!"

**30 MINUTES LATER…**

The panting wolf and kitsune are now lying on the freezing cold snow, enjoying the beautiful view of the blue-grayish sky, with small pearls of snow flakes falling from the heaven.

"Haha, that was fun!!" The little kitsune yipped as he giggled cutely, his tail swings back and forth in joy.

"Hmn, maybe we can continue our battle tomorrow."

"Yup, sure, since we still have a week holidays!!"

"Hmn, then prepare to lose again, dope.." The raven smirks as the little kitsune was fuming in rage, both of those white fluffy ears twitched in annoyance.

"Who says that I am going to lose!!!" The blond pouted as he rolled slightly so that he is now face to face with the raven.

"Well, I am. Since the uke never wins the seme, ne?"

"Hey!! I… I am not a uke!!!" The blushing blond shouted in rage as he quickly sits up form the freezing floor and glared at the smirking raven.

"Hmn, if you say so…" The raven laugh slightly as he also sits up, looking at the cute kitsune, who is slightly shivering… from anger? Or maybe from cold …?

"Hmp!!! Sa… Sasuke is the worst!!!" The blond pouted as he glares at the raven, his tan face was slightly pale because of the cold temperature, while both of his fluffy ears were slightly shivering.

"Hmn, let's go home now, it's getting cold out here…" The raven muttered as he noticed the slightly difference of his Naru-chan. Looks like he is kinda sensitive to cold… his paws are already trembling…

"Eh? O…ok…i…itai…" The poor blond whimpered as he can't support his body with his half-paralyzed legs and fell back to the ground, landing on the cold snowy surface with his butt, hard.

"Naruto, are you all right??" The nervous raven asked as he quickly kneeled beside the poor blond, slightly nudged the kitsune's hands.

"I alright… is just that… I don't think I can walk well… be-because my legs are kinda paralyzed due to the cold…" Naruto muttered sadly as both of the fluffy ears flatten sadly, his face was redden in embarrasses. Grr, why am I always so useless in front of Sasuke!!! Hell, I am even the one who suppose to protect him, not the opposite!!!

"Cheh, you shouldn't have force yourself if you can't stand." The raven smirks as he patted the silky locks playfully, earning himself a glare.

"Then what should I do!!!"

"Ask for my help, of course, my little hime…now take this…" The wolf muttered as he withdraws his black leather jacket and handed it to the flushed blond.

"Eh? But… how about you?" Naruto asked as he wears the huge baggy jacket, his paws can't even reached the end of the sleeve and the jacket ended at his upper tight, just like a dress, which makes our Naru-chan really adorable!! Grrr, that teme… why does he just have to be so tall and strong … no! No, NO!! He is not strong... he is only… fat!!! Yup, Sasuke is fat, that's why his jacket is so huge!!!

"Aww, so our little hime is worry about me? How touching…" The raven mocked as he placed a touching look on his smug face, which irritated the blond, a lot…

"Why you teme!! You… waa!!" The azure orbs widen in shock as the raven suddenly lifted up him and carried him in a bridal style.

"Hmn, don't struggles or you will fall." The raven muttered with a smirk as he started walking, ignoring the weak protests from the fuming kitsune.

"Let me go!! Let me go!! I can walk you know!!!"

"Hmn, of course I know."

"Then would you mind let me go!!!

"Ok." The raven nodded as he continues to walk.

"Hey, you said you will let me go!!! Let me down now!!"

"Did I say so?"

"Yes!!!"

"Oh… I see.."

"It's not 'oh, I see'!!! Just… juts put me down you teme!!!"

"Hmn…"

"SASUKE!!!!"

"What, little hime?"

"PUT. ME. DOWN. NOW!!!"

"Hmn, if you don't mind every one in this town saw us in this… interesting position, then you can shout louder." The raven smirks as the blushing kitsune quickly plastered his mouth with both of his tiny paws. Hmn, he is just so cute… what a cute little obedient uke…

"That's better, since you are much more quite now…" Sasuke smiled lightly as he looked at the cute blond who is snuggling into his warm embrace, blushing heavily.

"But.. but this is so embarrassing!!!" Naruto whined cutely as he snuggled into the strong chest, hiding his flushing face in the process. Kami-sama, I must look like a ripe tomato… a stupid ripe tomato right now!!!

"Alright, we are here now. Mind if you open the door for me, koi?" Sasuke murmured as they were standing in front of a dark wooden door with nicely decorated gold handle.

"Bleh!! I don't want…" The innocent kitsune pouted as he pointed his pink little tongue out at Sasuke. Hmn serve him right!! Since both of his hands are used to carry me, he can't open the door and he will have to put me down in order to open the door!!

"Hmn, well then I have used another method…" Sasuke muttered as the smirks plastered on his face grew wider… ou oh… not good…

Before the poor kitsune can even react, he was carried and lifted until his belly landed on the broad strong shoulder and the worst with one of the raven's hands on… his… ass.

"Hmn, nice ass, Naru-chan…"

"Sa…Sasuke!!! You hentai!!!" The blond blushed madly as Sasuke chuckled at how cute Naruto was. He then opens the door and walked straight to his room.

"Eh? Sasuke, you just passed my room…" The poor blond muttered as he pointed at his room.

"I know…"

"Then just put me down so that I can enter my room."

"Nope, because we are going to my room."

"Wha- but I don't want to go to your room!!

"Hmn, since we are lovers now, we should share the same room, ne?" Sasuke smirks as he open the door and landed the poor blond on the king size bed.

"No I don't!!! I don't want to share the same room with you… you hentai!!!!"

"Hmn, you are right… Naru-chan… we shouldn't share the same room…"

"Phew… thank god…" The cute kitsune sighed in released as a small smile plastered on his face.

"…because you are going to share the same bed with me… koi…" The smirks which plastered on the porcelain face widen as the raven climbed onto the bed, landing on the poor kitsune, chest to chest.

"Waaa!!! Sasuke you hentai!!! Get away from me!!!!!!"

"Hmn, it's not that this is the first time we share the bed already. Don't be shy, my dear…"

"No… no way!!! Get off, don't come near me now!!"

"Come? Ohh, my Naru-chan, of course I will wait for you before I 'come'…"

"Wha-SASUKE TEME!!! IKU NI JIGOKU!!!!!!!!!"

TBC

**Seme……the one who provide/give, often used for males or the one who takes control (Dominant) **

**Uke…… the one who receive, often used for females or the one who being control (submissive)**

**Koibito…… lovers, husband, wife, boy/girlfriend**

**Koi…… love, dear**

**Iku no jigoku …… go to hell**

**Hehe, thanks a lot for reading and I do hope that you enjoy this story. Please do tell me if I made any mistakes through the review and I will try to correct them…**

**Haha, and for all the reader's information, there will be another ****new character**** in the next chapter… hint, HE is kinda close to Naru-chan… can you guess who is he? **

**Until then, hope that all of you are having a nice day… ja ne!!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

ME : GYAAA… I AM REALLY SORRY FOR UPDATING AFTER SUCH A LONG PERIOD!! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME… I AM HAVING TOTURING DAYS AND WEEKS OF EXAMS AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, THE EXAM IS STILL ON, BUT I MANAGE SPEND SOME OF MY TIME IN ORDER TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER… SO PLEASSSEEEE… UNDERTSAND THE SITUATION I AM IN NOW…

NARU : WAH… TSUKI-KUN MUST BE REALLY STRESS… POOR TSUKI-KUN… (WALKS OVER AND PET THE AUTHOR'S HEAD)

SASUKE : TSUKI-KUN, HUH? (GLARING AND THROWING ACIDS.)

ME : GULPS… EM… WELL… SASUKE… IT'S NOT LIKE WHAT YOU THINK… (LAUGHING NERVOUSLY…)

SASUKE : OHH… IS THAT SO, WELL, WE HAVE TO FIND OUT ABOUT THAT…(SMIRKING EVILY TOWARDS THE POOR AUTHOR…)

ME: GYAAAAA!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!

WELL, I APOLOGIZE ONCE MORE FOR ALL THOSE READERS WHO ARE WAITING AND LOOKING FORWARDS FOR THIS CHAPTER… I AM REALLY SOOORRRRYYYY!!! AND I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS CAN SINCE I AM STILL HAVING THE EXAM… PLUS MY MOM WHO ALWAYS NAGS AT ME FOR DOING REVISION…SIGHS…

OH AND FOR THOSE WHO ASK FOR THE LAST CHAPTER.. SORRY, BUT NONE OF YO ARE RIGHT..IT'S NOT NEJI, IRUKA NOR GAARA... HAHA, BUT IT'S A NICE CATCH...

ANYWAYS, THIS CHAPTER 7, PLEASE EJOY!!!!!!

* * *

"Oh my god!! Where am I now??" Naruto was lost. He knew that he was directional challenged but some how at the strange atmosphere like amusement park, the poor blond found himself completely lost. Guys keep staring at him, (he didn't know how attractive and cute he was with his black and orange sleeveless jacket and short hip-hop trousers.) And it was already getting dark. He doesn't know how long have he walked but his legs sure hurts. He felt tears stinging his eyes. 

"Uuwaaa... Sasuke..." Naruto finally said, collapsing on a bench. The streetlamp flickered on as the sun started to set. Despite that now was still in the middle of winter, the night was bitter cold. He wonders when the park is going to close. He had wonder around and asked direction from the workers, but even when he tried his best to follows the instructions given, he found himself wonder and wonder further than the familiar sight, and he was tired of walking. Covering his face, the poor little blond started to cry, he was hungry and tired and he was started to feel scared. What if he won't be able to go back to home?

**FLASHBACK**

"Wow, this is so cool!!! This is the first time ever I am going to the amusement park!!" The little kitsune jumped happily as he smiled warmly at the raven.

Because the happiness contained within those beautiful orbs made him happy in return, Sasuke squeeze the paw that he held gently and smiled back. The hand that didn't held by Sasuke was busy moving gesturing excitedly as Naruto talked to him.

"Ano, Sasuke, where you wana go first??"

"Hmn, why don't we go there first?" The raven smirks as he pointed at the ghost house.

"Eh? A… a haunted house?" The poor kitsune's face paled as he looked at the scary looking building, which is decorated with blood prints and cracked skeletons. The blond kitsune shudders as he saw some of them were glaring or even smiling, evilly towards him… poor Naru-chan and his imagination…

"Aww, don't tell me that you are still afraid of ghost, Naru-chan." Sasuke mocked as the porcelain face was plastered with a mischief smirk, his black tail was swinging back and forth playfully.

"Who… who said so!!! I… I…"

"Well, then you care to prove, Naru-chan?"

"Fine, I will prove it to you!!!" The blond pouted as he marched towards the haunted house, leaving the smirking raven behind. Poor Naru-chan, didn't even know that he had already lured into the Uchiha's trap…

After waiting for about five minutes for the tickets, both of the couple finally took their turns into the ghost house, which disappointed the poor kitsune, a lot.

"Let's go now, little hime…" The raven smirks as he nudged the little blond's hand slightly.

"Wha- why me!!! You can go in first!!" Naruto shouted in fear as both of his paws were clutched into a tight fist, a layer of sweat could be seen on top of his tan skin.

"Hmn, haven't you heard before lady first?" The raven smirks slightly as he pushed open the door and stand by aside, waiting for the little hime to enter.

"Nani!!! You… you teme!!!"

"Aww, then forget about that… since our little hime is afraid of ghost." Sasuke smiled lightly as he placed a mock yet smug expression on his face, which caused a few veins popping on top of the blond's forehead comically.

"Shut up!! Who… who said that I am af-fraid of gho…ghost…!!" Naruto shouted as he marched into the ghost house, an angry expression was plastered on his face, although both of his ears and paws were shaking greatly in fear. Oh Kami-sama, what had I get myself into…

The poor blond's body temperature decreased greatly as he stepped inside the dark room, goose bumps prickles on the tan skin and both of the fluffy ears flatten in fear.

"Well, Naru-chan?" The raven smirks as he saw the fear expression on the poor blond's face. Slowly, he walked towards the poor kitsune and whispered at the flatten ear.

"Gyaa!!!" The azure orbs widen in fear as Naruto quickly knelled down and covered both of his ears, trembling slightly.

"Naruto?" The worry raven muttered as he walked towards the poor blond and slightly caresses his back.

"Gyaa!!! Ghost!!! Go.. go awayyyy!!!"

"Pftt… Naruto… it's me… Sasuke, and I am not a ghost…" Sasuke laughs as he looked that flushed, weird and not to mention cute looks on Naruto's face. Although the little kitsune always act like he was tough and brave, but he is just too cute for his own… just like a little girl who needs protection…

"I… you… you scared me, teme!!!" Naruto blushed heavily as he glared at the raven, who is still laughing at him, his black tail swings back and forth in the process. Sasuke does looks good when he smiles like that, I just don't understand why he always acted so cool towards people…

"Haha… go…gomen, ne…but your look is just too cute…" Sasuke tried his hardest to control himself from laughing again as he slightly patted the silky locks.

"Hmp, meanie!!!" Naruto pouted as he looked away from the raven angrily, ignoring him.

"Alright, my bad… gomen ne, Naru-chan. So please forgive me, or else I will die if you ignore me like this…" Sasuke muttered as he placed a hurt expression on his smug face.

"Hmp, fine, since you asked so nicely."

"Hmn, then let's go, you don't want to stuck at here forever, ne?" Sasuke smiled lightly as he lay out his larger, clawed paw, which Naruto happily accepted.

"Hmn…" The blond smiled warmly as he mimicked the raven's 'hmn'. Sasuke's paw is really warm…

"You didn't just… hmn me, didn't you?" Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow as he glanced at the blond beside him, who is clinging closer to him.

"Hmn…what do ya think? Did I look a lot like you?"

"Hmn, we can only tell when we meet the ghost…" A devilish smirk plastered on the pale face as Sasuke glanced at the pouting blond.

"Hmp, fine, I won't be scared like just now!!! Let us wait and see!!!"

"Alright… let us wait and see…"

**5 MINUTES LATER**

"Gyaaa!!! Sasuke, that woman without head is glaring at me!!!!!!!" The terrified blond shouted in fear as he buried his head onto the warm chest of the Uchiha, hugging the stronger waist with his smaller hands. While the raven just sighed, how can someone glared at you when they didn't have their heads around their necks?

"Naru-chan… don't be afraid… that's just a dummy…" Sasuke muttered as he caresses the kitsune's back to sooth him.

"But…but wahhh!!! There's a mummy!!! And... and it's walking to us!!!!! Gyaaa…. There's a vampire!!!! Sasuke, I wana get out of here!!!!! Please, please get me out of herrrreeee!!!!" The poor blond whined as he grabbed the hem of the black jacket tightly until his knuckles turned white, his whole body was trembling in fear.

"Hush… Naru-chan… it's ok, I am here…" The raven muttered as he landed a chaste kiss on the tan forehead.

"Sa…Sasuke…" The kitsune muttered as he looked up at the raven, the huge orbs widen as they locked against the onyx.

"Come on… don't be afraid my hime, I will lead you out of here…" Sasuke smiled lightly as he squeezed the little paw with his larger ones.

"Sasuke… thank…thank you…" Naruto murmured as his face was decorated with a cute hue of pink, his fluffy white tail was swinging nervously.

"Baka… there's no need to thank me, since that's my job to protect me uke…" Sasuke muttered husky as he smirks at the blond.

"Sasuke!!!" Naruto pouted as his face redden more. God, I must be looking like a ripe tomato now, a stupid red tomato!!!

"Alright, alright, let's go now, ne?" Sasuke chuckled lightly as he looks at the adorable kitsune.

"Ok…" The kitsune smiled happily as he clings both of his smaller hands around Sasuke's stronger arm, his head was resting on the strong, rather hard muscle, just bellow the raven's shoulder.

"Yata!!! We are finally out of there!!!!" The happy blond bounced up and down as his tail was swinging in joy.

"Hmn, maybe we should go back there next time, ne?" Sasuke smirks as he saw the paled blond, his azure orbs widen in fear.

"No way!!! I don wana go back there all alone!!!! I will only go if… if…"

"If …?" Sasuke raised an elegant eye brow as he glanced at the kitsune curiously, his black ears slightly twitched.

"If… if Sasuke is going with me… together…" The poor blond muttered as his face was flaming red of embarrasses. Kami-sama… did I said such embarrasses things?!!

"Aww… so our little hime is getting used to stick with his seme, ne?" The raven smirks as he placed a hand over the smaller shoulder and pushed the flushed blond near him, landed a chaste kiss on the tip of the little nose.

"Sasuke-teme!!!"

"I think there some grammar error here, it's not teme, my little hime, it's seme to you…" The smirk widen as the poor Naru-chan was flushed from the tip of his ears till his tail.

"Sasuke!!! Shut.. shut up.. people are listening… and… and that's embarrassing!!!" Naruto pouted cutely as he snuggled into the warm embrace, hiding his flushed face into the strong chest.

"Hmn, so where are we going next?"

"Sasuke, why don't we go on the rides!! What do you want to ride?"

"Hmn, why don't we ride on the roller coaster?" Sasuke smirks as he pointed at an enormous structure looming short distance away. Sasuke asked him purposely since he knew that the poor kitsune was afraid of height.

"Huh? Em… well…"

"Why? Don't tell me instead of afraid of ghost; you are afraid of height as well?" Sasuke plastered his face with a mischief smirk. Just admit that you are afraid of height and need my protection, I will always be with you, my hime…

"Wha… who… who said that I am afraid… afraid of height!!" The little kitsune pouted and shouted angrily. He quickly grabs the raven's pale and ran towards the roller coaster. Sasuke's eyes twitched when he realized that Naruto's tan little paw was trembling in his, the little blond was too stubborn for his own good.

"Naru-chan, its' ok if you are afraid… why don't we try others?" The concern raven asked as he tries to lead the blond to another direction, maybe I am too selfish to make Naru-chan to ride the roller coaster… it might… will scare the hell of my Naru-chan if we are on that high structure…

"No way!!! I wana ride that!!!" Naruto pouted as he pointed at the direction of that high structure.

"But…"

"Sasuke… pleaseeee?" The raven sighed in defeat as his little kitsune used his infamous cute puppy eyes, which he or even every single male can't resist…

"Alright… if you insist."

"Yata!!! I will show you that I am not afraid of height!!!"

The ride was painful, and the poor kitsune had to lean against Sasuke as the ride was over. His stomach felt queasy, as if he'd thrown out. A cold hand rested on his cheeks, the azure orbs met the worried onyx.

"Are you ok? I will buy something for you drink, so first sit down and have a rest." Sasuke walks to the opposite directions quickly after sited the pale blond on a bench nearby.

"Oh my god, I feel so queasy and everything seems spinning without control…" The little blond pause as he started to throw out. The washroom!! He quickly dashed to the washroom nearby to clear his stomach.

After feeling much better, Naruto leaved the washroom and walked back to the… eh?? Where is the bench?? Slightly getting nervous, the kitsune scanned around the park for his bench.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Sighing, it was his entire fault after all!! If he didn't insisted to ride the roller coaster, then he won't feel queasy, then Sasuke won't leave him for buying a drink, then he won't feel like throwing out, then… then… he won't be lost at the first place.

The little blond pat his stomach as it started to growled of hunger. He hasn't had a bite of food nor drinks since a few hours ago; besides, Sasuke was the one who keeps all the money! Suddenly, the blond's stomach growled louder as he smelled some aroma that makes him mouth-watered. Was that the smell of a miso hamburger?? Slightly turned his head to the left, where the aroma comes, he saw a tall figure walking towards him. Blinking his eyes a few times, that figure… it's so familiar…

The azure orbs widen as the figure finally stood in front of him, the streetlamp illuminated the tall figure perfectly.

"Why…why are you…"

"It's been some time, ne, Naru-chan?" The figure smirks before he pulled the kitsune into a hug.

* * *

MEANWHILE… 

"Excuse me, have you seen a boy with blond hair and azure orbs, he is about a head shorter than me…"

"No, sorry." The man with brown hair answered as he walks away, leaving a disappointed raven behind.

Sasuke sighs in distress ever since he came back and found out that Naru-chan, HIS Naru-chan was gone, probably lost. For the past few hours, the Uchiha had been searching for the blond, crazily, asking people and all, but still…

"Excuse me, have you ever…" The onyx orbs widen in fear as he looked at the figure in front of him, ugly bubble gum-pink hair, emerald eyes and a HUGE forehead… shit.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!! I don't know that you will be interested with the amusement park!! Are you all alone? Maybe I can…"

"No." The raven stated coolly as he tried to turn away and asks some one else about Naruto, but that girl… em, bitch just seems can't get the message and keeps following him.

"Well, how about we go to the café nearby, I heard that…"

"No."

"But the coffee there is really…"

"No."

"Sasuke-kun, but I want…"

"No."

"Sasuke-kun, I"

"No."

"Sa-"

"No. Don't you just understand, Sakura? I HATE you." The Uchiha barked angrily as he was glaring hole at the slightly shocked Sakura.

"But Sasuke-kun…why? I… I mean I like you, I LOVE you!!!" The pink hair girl shouted as she grabbed hold the pale hand in a tight grip, determination could be seen in both of her slightly narrowed eyes.

"Why? Hmn, let just say I **don't like girls**… especially ones with **pink hair** and dares to hurt my mate."

"Mate? Sasuke-kun… you.."

"Yes, yes Sakura, I do have a mate, a lover who I will love till my last breath, so just fuck off and steps away from my life!!!" With that, the raven walked away proudly, a smirk plastered on his porcelain face. Hmn, that should do the trick, and now, find Naruto…

* * *

The blond digs into the miso burger happily as the tall figure sitting besides him chuckles at how cute the blond kitsune looks when he was eating. 

"Naru-chan, you just can't change your bad habit during eating, can you?" The figure smiles lightly as he ruffles the soft blond hair, earning himself a cute pout.

"Burd dew eweat thrud sharme!!"

"English please."

"But you eat the same, just like me!!" The blond shouted as he pointed an accusing finger towards the man next to him.

"Is that so, I think there's hardly any similarities between me and you while eating, well technically I eats and you digs in for food."

"Hey!! Take that back!!"

"Hmn, just like the same old Naruto, even though we haven't chat for a long, long time…"

"Yup, and I miss you a lot…"

"Same here." The figure muttered as he draws nearer to the blond and hugged him tightly, as if Naruto will disappears the next second.

"Fuck off!!" the azure orbs widen as he felt he was being pulled away and familiar arms embracing him, rough breathing sounds could be heard near his ears as Sasuke murmured, "Thank goodness, you idiot …why did you wonder off like that?"

"Sa…Sasuke?"

"And worst being molested by this prick!!!" Sasuke hissed in anger as he glared at the red head in front of him. The male in front of him has long flaming red hair which ended on his waist with matching ruby colour orbs. His skin was slightly tan but not as tan as Naruto's and he was really tall, taller than Sasuke by a bit (which irritated the raven a lot…) He was well build and has a pair of golden ears, but what's interested the raven more is that the figure in front of him has nine golden tails with red tips on each of them. Nine tails!!! (Haha, you should have know who is he now, huh, still don't get it? Haiz… just shot yourself…)

"Who is this smut, Naru-chan?" The red hair figure slightly twitched his eyes as he glared at the Uchiha, who is currently holding the blond.

"Em… well, he is my…"

"Boyfriend!! I am his boyfriend, so fuck off, jack ass!!" Sasuke hissed as he narrowed his eyes more. How dare he hold my Naru-chan like that!!! I am going to chop him into pieces!!!!

"Boyfriend, huh? Naru-chan, why I didn't hear you talks about this stupid smut before?" Kyuubi asked as he threw a dirty look at the fuming raven.

"Well, that's because I am kind busy, sorry…" The kitsune muttered as his ears flatten a bit.

"Wait a second, who the hell are you to ask Naru-chan!!"

"Hmn, for your information, smut, I am Naru-chan's brother, Kyuubi." The red head smirks as he saw the shock expression on the raven.

"Kyuubi? You mean the Kyuubi no kitsune?"

"Of cause not, Sasuke!! They just both have the same name!!" Naruto muttered as he looked at his brother, then back to the raven.  
"Enough talking now, Naru-chan, let's go home now, it's too dangerous for a cute little kitsune like you here…" Kyuubi muttered as he grabbed the smaller hand and wrapped a hand around the kitsune's shoulder.

"Eh?"

"Hold on, although you are Naru-chan's brother, but I don't tolerate anyone who touches my uke!!" Sasuke shouted in anger as he pulled the poor blond back to his side, hugging him with both of his strong arm.

"Cheh, what a possessive smut…" The red head shrugged his shoulder as he glanced at the raven, dark aura could be sensed around them.

"Kyu-aniki, when did you come back?" The kitsune asked with a light smile as he tried to calm this… em… weird atmosphere between his koi and brother?

"Hmn, just a few hours ago, just finish my latest mission. So I came back purposely to see you…" Kyuubi smiled lightly as he patted the silky locks, which earn himself a glare.

"Oh… I see.." The kitsune smiled happily as he knew that his only brother is back again, ever since his one-year-mission, he haven't see his aniki for such a long period!!!

"Let's go home now, Naru-chan." Sasuke muttered as he quickly grabbed the blond walked away quickly, leaving the nine-tails-kitsune behind. So Naru-chan has a brother? But I just hate that guy, he is just so smug and… I can see that he is really possessive to MY Naru-chan, and how dare he hug my Naru-chan!!! Hell, he doesn't even look like Naru-chan!!

"Wait, I am going with you, maybe I can stay with you all?" The red head kitsune asked as he quickly catches up with both of the couple, slightly smirking with the raven.

"What did you thi-"

"Really!!! God, I am so happy, Kyu-aniki!!! Sasuke, you didn't mind that aniki is staying with us, did you?" The blond bounced happily as he looked at the raven with expecting huge orbs.

"Hmn." Sasuke let out a sigh as he nodded his head. Kami-sama, how could I say no to the cute little blond here… he might burst out of tears if I refused… but I just hate this prick!!!

"Yeah!!! Sasuke, you are the best!!!"

"Hmn, hope that we can GET ALONG from now on, ne? Since I am going to stay for about… two months?" Kyuubi smirks as he hugged the happy blond, smirking evilly at the Uchiha.

"What the… two months?!!!" The Uchiha nearly faint as he heard that statement as he was mentally crying, knocking his head over and over against the wall… Kami-sama… how can you be so cruel to me….

TBC

SO I HAVE SOME PAIRINGS HERE AND I WOULD LIKE TO ASK FOR YOUR VOTING…

WHO DO YOU THINK KYUUBI SHOULD BE PAIRED UP WITH??

1)NEJI

2)ITACHI

3)KAKASHI

4)IRUKA

5)KIBA

6)HINATA

HAHA, HOPE THAT ALL OF YOU CAN TELL ME THROUGH THE REVIEW SO THAT I CAN WORK ON IT AND AGAIN THANKS FOR THOSE WHO SUPPORT AND LIKE THIS STORY, LOVE YA GUYS… AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN!!!!


	9. Chapter 8

**_CHAPTER 8 EM, HI THERE PUPPY??_**

**ME : HI THERE AND THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THOSE WHO READS AND REVIEW!!! I JUST LOVE YA GUYS AND THANKS FOR THE SUPPORTS!!**

**NARU : BUT I AM NOT HAPPY, AT ALL!!! COS MANY OF THE REVIEWERS SAID THAT I AM CUTE!! I AM NOT CUTE, AM I, SASUKE? ( POUTING CUTELY…)**

**SASUKE : NO, OF COURSE NOT… ( YOU ARE VERY CUTE AND FUCKABLE… LICK HIS LIPS…)**

**NARU : YEAH!!! SASUKE IS THE BEST!!! LOVE YA!!!**

**ME :(SWEAT DROPS…) OH AND I ALMOST FORGET… FROM ALL THE REVIEWS AND VOTES I GET, I HAD DECIDED TO PUT ITACHI AS KYUUBI'S MATE…WHERE ITACHI IS THE SEME.. AND KYUUBI AS THE UKE..HAHA… HOPE YA ALL ENJOY…**

**ITACHI : HEY, THEN WHY I AM NOT IN THIS CHAPTER? (GLARES AT THE POOR AUTHOR…)**

**ME: EM.. WELL… GULPS..EM.. MAYBE NEXT TIME?**

**ITACHI : HOW.DARE.YOU…**

**ME : GYAAA!!!!! HELP!!!!!**

**HEHE.. SO THIS IS CHAPTER 8, PLEASE ENJOY AND DON'T WORRY SINCE I AM GOING TO ADD ITACHI INTO THE STORY MAYBE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER? HAHA… UNTIL THEN, PLEASE ENJOY!!!!!**

Both of the black sharp ears twitched slightly as the warm ray of light illuminated him and the rest of the room. Grunting as his sensitive eyes were greeted by the morning lights, Sasuke turned around and throw his hands over the warm figure next to him, hoping to pull him closer and hugged him. But the after throwing his pale hand for a certain places and yet the blond is no where to see… em… I mean feel, Sasuke cracked open his eyes curiously.

"Naruto?" The raven muttered as he climbed to the edge of the bed, to make sure that the poor kitsune didn't rolled out of the bed and landed on the floor during sleep, again.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked again as he walked towards the washroom, but only sighed as he found that the washroom was empty.

"Where is he?" The Uchiha grunted as he sat down on the bed heavily, rolled his hand over his slightly messy locks. A few seconds later, the onyx orbs widen slightly as he finally realized the situation now.

"Che, how could I forget…"

**_FLASHBCK…_**

"Alright, you will be staying in this room, which is next to us. Now would you excuse us, we are going to bed since Naru-chan is really tired." The raven muttered to Kyuubi as he holds the poor kitsune closer to his chest, who is currently yawning in sleepiness.

"Wait a second, did you just say 'us'?!! You and Naru-chan are sleeping at the same room?!!!" The red head shouted fiercely as he glared at the smirking raven. Both of his golden ears folded in anger, his sharp fangs were shown as he let put a low growl.

"Hmn, it's the same bed for you…" The devilish smirk widen as he looked at the fuming Kyuubi, who is currently like a huge golden fur ball, with all his fur straighten. Hah, it's so much fun to make that red head angry!! Maybe I should tell him that I had even mate with Naru-chan…

"You little brat… how dare you…"

"Sasuke… I am very… yawn… sleepy…" The poor kitsune muttered cutely as he pulled the ham of the raven's shirt lightly, the once bright azure orbs were now almost covered by those long golden eye lashes.

"Alright, let's go to sleep now, my poor hime…" Sasuke smiled lightly as he placed a chaste kiss on the kitsune's forehead.

"Wait!! Naru-chan, do you wana sleep with aniki?" The red head quickly asked as he steps towards the blond and patted the silky locks.

"Eh? But… how about Sasu-"

"So you don't want to sleep with aniki just like before? I am so hurt, Naru-chan…" Kyuubi muttered as he placed a hurt expression on his smug face, both of his ears flatted sadly.

"No!! Please don't be sad… Kyu-aniki… I… I promise that I will sleep with you…"

"What!! No way!!!" The Uchiha barked angrily as he glared at the red head, who is currently smirking smugly back at him.

"But… but Sasuke-koi… pleaseeeeee…." Oh Kami-sama… not those cute puppy eyes again… Without even noticing, Sasuke nodded his head slightly and caused the blond hugged him happily.

"Thank you Sasuke!! Love ya and meet you tomorrow, ok?" Naruto smiled cutely as he landed a chaste kiss on the porcelain face, before walking towards his aniki…

**_… END OF FLASHBACK …_**

Without even thinking, the raven rushed towards the next room, which is now belongs to Kyuubi, and slammed the door open. The onyx orbs widen slightly as he found there was no one in the empty room…

"Where could they possibly be?" The Uchiha growled lightly as he stormed out pf the room. Don't tell me that that red head had taken Naru-chan away from here… No, that's impossible!! If he dare to…

The black ears twitched slight as he heard the banging of some pans. "The kitchen?" Sasuke question to himself as he quickly walked towards the kitchen.

"Naru-chan?" Sasuke called out, trying to not sound as worry as he was. As he walked into the kitchen, his porcelain slightly paled as he looked at the scene in front of him.

Kyuubi was standing behind the little kitsune, who is having a cute white apron around his waist. That ugly, stupid, moron, smug, piss-off, pervert, bastard…… (Ahem, Sasuke, that's more than enough… TTll) Kyuubi's stomach was pressing against the kitsune's back, and both of his hands were holding the smaller ones gently, just like hugging the little kitsune.

"Like this, Kyu-aniki?" The blond turned his head slightly so that he could looked at the red head as he started to chop some mushrooms.

"That's right, Naru-chan." Kyuubi answered with a proud smile on his face as he watched the cute blond cutting some ingredients for the miso ramen.

Naruto smiled back to his aniki as he started to cut the next ingredients beside him and was not careful in his cutting. Sasuke noticed in this and winced as he heard the pained cry from his little kitsune. Quickly, the raven tried to rush towards the blond but only paused when…

"Naru-chan, are you alright? You have to be more careful, knives are very dangerous." The older kitsune muttered as he kneels down, he looked at the injured hand with concern as a small trail of blood ran down the little index finger.

Naruto whimpered slightly as Kyuubi bring his injured finger closer and placed it into his mouth. The red head started to purse around the bleeding linger with his lips, sucking the small amount of blood and licked along the trail of blood that had run down the blond's finger.

"Thank… thank you, aniki…" Naruto muttered with a smile as his face was slightly blushing.

Finally, can't stand it any more, how dare he… he sucks my Naru-chan's finger!!! Not even I had done that before!!! Sasuke mads his way towards the kitsunes and barked angrily. "What the hell are both of you doing!!!"

Naru-chan slightly shocked as he noticed the fuming raven was walking towards them, without a split second, he was already in the warm embrace of Sasuke, with both of the strong arms encircled around him protectively.

The red head just smirk prideful as he stands up again. "Naru-chan and I are just making breakfast. Since the lousy seme can't even feed his poor, hungry uke properly."

"Shut up, you fucker!!"

"Sasuke, don't speak to Kyu-aniki like this, it's so rude!!!" The blond pouted as he pulled the ham of Sasuke's shirt.

"Hmn…"

"That's right, Uchiha, you should listen to Naru-chan or else maybe he will leave you one day because of your…'colourful' language…" Kyuubi smirks as he received the infamous Uchiha glare from the fuming raven.

"Kyu-aniki!!"

"Alright… alright, why don't both of you go out first, I will handle the breakfast." The red head smiled slightly towards the blond as he turned around to the pot of soup, ignoring the fuming raven who is trying to calm himself down so that he won't bit the crap out of that red head.

"Ok, let's go Sasuke…" Naruto smiled cutely as he pulled the raven out of the kitchen.

Sasuke groaned and plodded down on his seat heavily, both of his eyes narrowed in anger as he remembered what that red head had just said…

"Sasuke? Sasuke… are you mad at me?" Both the white fluffy flatted as the poor kitsune looked at the fuming raven with his huge azure orbs, a sad expression floated around the cubby face.

"Wha-"

"You… you were mad at me because I didn't sleep with you last night, right? You were mad at me because I didn't wake you up, right? You were even mad at because-"The azure orbs widen as his lips were suddenly sealed by a pair of colder ones. The kitsune slightly moan as a strong hand pushed him further so that they can deepen their kiss. Naruto smiled slightly during kiss, since he knew that this is one of the ways that the Uchiha used to apologize.

Slowly, the raven slightly nibbled and licked the bottom lips of the kitsune as he was asking permission for the entrance into the warm cavern. Without hesitant, Naruto parted open his mouth slightly, which is enough for the raven's tongue to slide inside.

"Mnn…Sa… Sasuke…" The flushed kitsune moaned as he could feel the raven's tongue dancing in his mouth, tasting and ravishing him. Without even realizing, his own tongue started to move along the larger ones, which excited the raven.

Happily, the porcelain hand moved towards the blond's abs and snaked his hand into those annoying materials…God, I just hope there's noting such as clothes in this world…

As the Uchiha continues to ravish and taste his lover more, his own hand was playing and drawing lazy circle on flat stomach while other one landed on the back of those silky locks, pulling Naruto further so that they can deepen the kiss.

"A… haa… Sa…SaSu…mnn… ke.." Naruto moans embarrassedly while his whole face was blushing heavily, as if the kitsune was singing for him. Smirking slightly, the raven moved his hand upwards, until it reaches the…

"Maybe both of you can continue this after breakfast, ne?" The poor blond jumped in shock as he heard the familiar voice behind him.

"Kyu…Kyu-aniki!!" The kitsune pouted as his whole face was decorated with a cute hue of pink, his whole body was flushing and incredibly hot. While the raven just glared and throwing daggers at the red head. How dare he spoil the perfect moment where I can claim Naru-chan as mine!!! That was just so close!!!

"Now, here is your miso ramen, Naru-chan…" Kyuubi smiled warmly as he placed the hot bowl in front of his cute Naru-chan.

"Thank you, Kyu-aniki."

"And this is for you… you spoiled brat…" Kyuubi growled lowly, just low enough only for Sasuke to hear as he placed the bowl roughly on the table, glaring at the raven hatefully.

"Cheh, as if I want to eat your poisoned food!" Sasuke growled back as he pushed the bowl of ramen away with a disgusting face.

"Naru-chan, look how ungrateful your seme is!! After all the hard work I have done, he didn't even thank me!! I am so hurt…"

"Kyu-aniki… Sasuke!!!" Naruto pouted as he looked at the raven with his …infamous cute puppy eyes… again, and this time with full power charge… Kami-sama, did he train himself in front of the mirror everyday or what!?

"Hmn…" Without a second thought, the raven pulled the bowl back and started to take a small bite on the noodles. Even though he hates to admit, but the noodles are really good. Thus, without realizing, Sasuke take another bite of the food. Damn that Kyuubi for being such a good cook!!

"See Kyu-aniki, Sasuke also likes your food!!" Naruto smiled happily to the red head who is now sitting beside him.

"Just eat your own food, dope…" Sasuke muttered in embarrasses as he inhale another bite of noodles.

"Hmp, teme!!!" The kitsune pouted cutely before turning back to continue his delicious breakfast.

**_

* * *

_**

"Naru-chan, why don't you pick up the bowls and help me to wash them?" Kyuubi asked as he smiled at the cute kitsune gently.

"Ok!!" Naruto returned the smile as he picked up all those empty bowls and ran towards the kitchen happily. He was glad that he could help since his aniki and now even Sasuke won't let him to do anything, treating him just like a spoiled hime!!

"So how was the breakfast, Uchiha?" Kyuubi asked with a cold tone as he inhales some warm green tea.

"Hmn, I am surprised that you didn't add some poison into the food."

"Poison? And may I ask how you know that I didn't put any?" A devilish smirk plastered the tan face as he looked at the raven amusingly; his ruby red eyes narrowed a bit.

"You… you can't be serious!!!" The onyx orbs widen a bit as he start back at the older kitsune. He won't dare to poison me, will he?

"Hah, the time will proves everything, Uchiha."

"What the-"Sasuke paused as he feels that his head is spinning, temperature of his whole body is rising rapidly while both of his hands and legs feel limp.

"Ugh…" Moaning in pain, the poor raven hugged his aching stomach with both of his limp hands. His whole body was so hurt as if he was being burn.

"Hmn, looks like it's time to end this pain, ne?" Kyuubi smirks widely as he walked towards the raven and kneeled in front of him, so that they are at the eye level.

Sasuke shut his both of his onyx orbs tight as he saw the red head moved his clawed hand towards him. Kami-sama, he is going to kill me!!! Why am I so weak… I can't even protect myself, then how can I protect Naru-chan. I …

"Uchiha, how do you feel now?" Sasuke slowly opened his eyes as he feels that the older kitsune was caressing his head gently, as if he was a dog or what… But he is glad that the pain is finally over…

To his surprise, the red head who is still kneeling in front of him was about five times magnified!!! Hell, even all everything around him is magnified or he is five times minimized!!! What had he done to me, that fucker!!! Don't tell me he had turned me into a tinkle bell or what!!!

"Bark… bark!!!" '_What the fuck had you done to me_!!!' The onyx orbs widen as he heard those barking sounds that slip of his tongue. Did… did I just bark?!!

"Gomen, ne, Uchiha, but I don't understand what are you talking… I mean barking at…" Kyuubi smirks as he patted the dark locks… em... fur again, earning himself a low growl.

"Bark, bark…Bark!!!" '_Fuck you!! Change me back at once_!!!' Sasuke barked angrily as he tried to punch the smug red head, but only ended dropping on the hard wooden floor.

"Hmn, maybe you should take a look at yourself first, ne?" Kyuubi laugh lightly as he placed a huge mirror (em, everything is huge to the poor Sasuke now… P) in front of the raven.

The onyx eyes widen in fear as he saw the reflection in front of him. A pair of onyx orbs was looking back at him but only that they were more rounded and huge, an upside down triangular black nose and also a pair of fluffy triangular black ears. His whole small body was coated with a layer of silky short, black fur and thanks to Kyuubi; he is now landed on four. His four paws were little and weak while his once long tail was now short and a little fluffy.

What the- I must be dreaming now!! I must be dreaming now!! There's no way the oh-so-great-Uchiha will be turned into a puppy by that stupid Kyuubi!!!!!

"Well, like your new look, Uchiha?" The red head laugh again as he picked the fuming raven up by the nape of his neck.

"Bark… Bark, bark, bark!!!" 'Go to hell, Kyuubi!!! I swear if I can change back, you will be death at that second!!!!' Sasuke barked angrily as he tried to struggle off from claw of the evil monster in front of him. Grrr, screw my weak and short claws; they can't even kill a rat!!!

"Now, now, Uchiha, that's not the right way to treat your new master…" Kyuubi smirks as he tried to pat the raven again. Glaring hatefully, the raven quickly moved his head forward, but to his dismay, Kyuubi quickly withdraw his hand before the raven could even touch it and the poor Sasuke ended … biting his own tongue…

"Hmn, you should be a lease grateful that I have saved your lazy ass for so many times." The red head muttered as he landed the poor Sasuke on the wooden table.

Confusingly, the onyx orbs slightly narrowed at Kyuubi, who is sitting in front of him. What do he mean by 'saving me'? Hell, I just met him yesterday…

"Of course you don't know, Uchiha… since you are busy finding a way to get into my little brother's pants, ne?"

"Bark…bark, bark…" 'I did not, you pervert!!!' The Uchiha growled angrily as he glared hatefully at the smirking red head, ignoring that the fact his face was tainted by a light hue of pink. (Em… is it possible for a dog to blush?)

"Cheh, don't you think that the fifth Hokage will be stupid enough to send Naru-chan to protect you while the fact is, you are the one who protected Naruto all along?"

'He's got a point… Naruto is so clumsy and naïve until that he can't even protect himself from those molester… then why that obasan…'

"The truth is that I am the one who is really assigned by the fifth Hokage to protect both of you, since now both of you are under the same roof, so it's easier to protect you and Naru-chan…"

"Bark… Bark… Bark, bark…" 'But why both of us? I mean you only need to protect me but why Naru-chan?'

"You are quite bossy, ne? Alright… I will tell you, that's because of Naru-"

"Kyu-aniki… did I heard some barking here?" The cute kitsune asked curiously as he stepped out of the kitchen. Both of the azure orbs widen happily as he rushed towards the cute black puppy, aka Sasuke.

"Ara, he is so kawai!!! Is he belongs to you, Kyu-aniki?" Naruto smiled cutely as he hugged the raven into his chest, which caused the raven to blush slightly. Quickly, the pervert Uchiha takes the chance to lick at the tan smooth neck with his little tongue, which caused the poor blond to moan slightly.

_Mnn, you sure smell good, Naru-chan… and not mention tasty too…_

"Sto-stop it… haha.. You are tickling me… you little… bastard…" The little kitsune laughs as the raven continues to lick him and almost caused his whole neck slippery and wet.

"Bark… bark…" '_But I just love your taste and you are so soft too…_'

"That's enough…" The onyx orbs narrowed as the familiar clawed hand picked him by the nape of his neck, again.

"Bark, bark… bark!!!!" '_Let go of me, you teme!!! I wana be with my Naru-chan_!!!' Sasuke barked and growled angrily as he started to struggle and kicks his four little limbs weakly.

"Kyu-aniki, you seems like you are hurting him."

"Nonsense, he is just hungry, that's all. By the way, this is my friend's pet, he asked me to look after it since he is kinda busy today…"

"Oh, then where is Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he looked around the dining room.

"Bark.. bark!!" 'Here, right here!! I am here, my hime!!'

"Well, he is off for a special mission received just now; maybe he will be back by tomorrow…" Kyuubi smirks as the raven glared at his angrily.

"But… but he didn't even say good bye to me… that teme!!! Hmp, never mine since I have this cute puppy to company me…" Naruto smiled warmly as he walked forward and the stroke it behind the ear, eliciting a whine of pleasure from Sasuke, _'Oh yeah dope...right there...I know some __**other **__places you could stroke me too when I change back'_

Naruto tilted his head cutely, not sure if that noise was a good or bad one, he moved his fingers to the dog's chest and scratched it lightly, which cause the raven's short tail swings back and forth happily.

"Cheh, what a spoiled brat…" Kyuubi muttered in a low voice at he was glaring at the happy raven, who is currently enjoying himself for being turned into a puppy… Maybe I should turn him into a goldfish or even a turtle…

"Haha, Kyu-aniki, this little bastard is really cute, can I take care of him today?" The cute kitsune asked as he picked the raven carefully form his aniki and hugged him again, which caused the raven to smirk happily; even though a dog can't smirk… can it?

The black little tail wagged happily again without being noticed by the raven as he thought of that being a puppy would give him access to his shower...while cute Naru-chan was bathing...and how he would get to snuggle and lick and... somehow molest the boy while he slept, maybe lick some more…delicious parts of the cute kitsune or something. That wasn't unusual for a dog...was it?

"But I…"

"Pleaassseeeee… aniki… pleaseeee?" The little kitsune plead as he tugged the ham of the red head shirts while looking at him with a really cute expression. As if he will burst out of tears if you decline his pleads…

"God… alright…" The red head sighs as he turned around and left the dining room, leaving his little brother and the little puppy, which is enjoying himself in the embrace of his Naru-chan..

"Yes!!! Maybe we can have some fun together, ne, little bastard?" The blond chirped happily as he picked up the black puppy below the armpits of it high in the air, slightly swings it around with him, which caused the poor Sasuke to have a slight headache.

Dope, you better didn't drop me…

"Oh… I almost forget to ask aniki for your name… Then I should give you a new name for today, ne?"

"Bark, bark…" 'No, thanks, since I already have one…'

"Hmn… how about Tsuki? Since I like the moon a lot…"

"Bark… bark.. bark!!!" 'No way, that's a girl's name!!!'

"Em.. guess not… well, how about Iruka, since I like that too…" The cute kitsune thought as he tilted his head to aside slightly.

"Bark, bark!!!" 'That's a dolphin in Japanese…'

"How about Ramen!!!"

"Bark… bark, bark!!!!" 'Hell no!! You just named me as some kind of food?!'

"Cheh. What a picky bastard… well, then this is my last in the list of my favorite, since I only added this into my list lately… other that this, I didn't have any more…"

"Bark… bark.." 'you better don't named me as something strange…' The raven slightly glared at the kitsune as he slightly smiling back to him innocently.

"Sasuke…"

"Bark?" 'What!!'

"Sasuke, I will name you as Sasuke, since he is also one of my favorite… and plus you do look a lot like him…"

The onyx orbs widen slightly as he looks back at the cute kitsune who is patting his head gently. I am also one of his favorite? Kami-sama, that's the best thing I have ever heard… even though I am placed behind that stupid ramen…

"Alright, deal!! You will be Sasuke as long as you stay with me, ne?" Naruto smiled happily as he placed the puppy onto the wooden floor.

"Bark.. Bark…" 'Hmn, it's better than named as Ramen…' The Uchiha growled lowly as he turned his sited on the wooden floor, with both of his little paws supporting his body by front.

"Aw, don't be such a boring puppy, let's play something fun, ne, Sasuke?"

"Bark, bark… bark…" 'Don't you dare to order me to pick up some bones that you throw or even…'

"Let's take a bath together!!!"

What the… the onyx orbs widen in surprise as the blond picked him up and headed towards the bathroom happily. Hmn, maybe turning into a puppy is not so bad after all… I am going to have a bath with Naru-chan… in the same bath tube… with the cute kitsune naked beside me… Kami-sama, he could swear that he is having a nose-bleed right now!!!

After grabbing a bottle of shampoo and some clean clothes, the kitsune landed the horny puppy on wet floor as he started to refill the tube with warm water.

"Wait a bit till the tube is filled with water, ok?" The onyx orbs widen as the blond started to withdraw his clothes, one by one as he was putting a tripping show for the Uchiha. First is his white color t-shirt which is placed into a basket.

Sasuke almost faint as he saw the beautiful body in front of him, those curves of his waist, those creamy smooth skin, those cute little pink nipples which are waiting for him… His body... it's even more beautiful if compared with other females in Konoha!!! Kami-sama, I am willing to become a puppy for the rest of life!!!

"Eh, Sasuke… what's wrong? Are you hungry… or is it too warm here?" The confused kitsune quickly walked towards the strange looking puppy and nudged it lightly… he just looks like he is drunk or what…

"Bark…" 'I am ok!! I am ok!! Let's continue…' Sasuke replied as he wagged his tail happily, waiting for Naru-chan to continue his stripping…

"Huh? You are just so weird, Sasuke… Just like the real Sasuke, except that he is a really hentai…" The blond chuckled as he continue to strip, as he was unzipping his pants and going to withdraw them, a gentle knock on the door spoiled everything.

"Naru-chan, it's time to feed the dog now, or else he will be starving to death…"

"Eh? So you are hungry, Sasuke?"

"Bark!!" 'Hell no!! Ignore him and let's continue!!!'

"Ok, looks like we can bath together at another time, ne?" The raven almost cries as the confused kitsune opened the door and handed him to his aniki.

"Sasuke, let's go now, shall we?" The red head smirks as he pulled the raven away from the smiling blond…

"Bark!! Bark!!" 'No!!!! Naru-chan….'

"Ja ne, Sasuke, see you soon…" The kitsune smiled cutely as he waved his hands before slamming close the door again.

Noooo!! My only chance to bath with Naru-chan, to enjoy his naked glory!!! And now it's all ruined… grrr… I just wish I can die right now… No, first killed Kyuubi… then kill myself…. The poor Uchiha mentally sobs as he imagines such a big opportunity he had missed…. Naru-channnnnnnn…

"You are such a big pervert ne? Don't you ever-" The red head paused as his cell phone was ringing. Grunting slightly, he took out a red cell phone from his left pocket, not noticing that a picture was slipped out accidentally.

"Yes?" Kyuubi answered the phone as he turned away, leaving the currently sobbing Sasuke on the tall wooden table.

'_That fucking Kyuubi!!! How could he did this to me!!! That's so unfair… I almost can… gyaaaa!! That fucking prick!!_' Sasuke growled angrily as he rested his head on top of his front paw, while his body lying on the cold surface.

"Yes and no!! I won't see you again ... not after what you had done!!" The black ears twitched slightly as he glanced at the shouting red head. The pair of golden ears were folded backwards in anger as the hand which is holding the cell phone is slightly shaking.

'I wonder who is that prick talking to… cheh, it's not my business any way.' The raven muttered as he turned his head to another side, his eyes blinked slightly as he glanced at the picture which landed on the floor. Although it's kind of blur, since Sasuke is too far away from it (now Sasuke is just only a little puppy which is trapped on top of the table whereas the picture is on the floor…) but he could recognize the person who is standing at the left is Kyuubi, thanks to his flaming red hair and those nine tails, while the person standing next to him is really blur. Apart that the person is a male with long black hair and taller that Kyuubi, Sasuke can't see other features of the male clearly.

But why… why did that person just seem… familiar? As if I have seen him before or…

"Hey mutt, I am going out now, so be good or else… I will make sure you will lost your ability to have children before you manage to transformed back." The red head smirks evilly at the poor Sasuke before heading towards the door and leave the house.

Gyaaaa!!!! That fucking prick, he is going to get it when I transformed back!!!!!!!

YEAH!!! I FINALLY MANAGE TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER!!! IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO TYPE IT AND SORRY GUYS FOR UPDATING LATE… SINCE NOW I AM WORKING ON AT ANOTHER SASUNARU FANFIC..HAHA… SO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME… ...

BY THE WAY, CAN YOU GUEES WHO IS IT IN THE PICTURE WITH KYUUBI? HAHA.. I BET SOME OF YOU ALREADY KNOW IT!!! SO PLEASE REVVVIIIEEEWWW AND TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THE STORY … HAVE A NCIE DAY!!!!

JA NE… 3


	10. Chapter 9

**_CHAPTER 9 WHO ARE YOU??_**

**YIKES!! (RUNNING AWAY FROM KUNAIS AND FRYING PAN) ALRIGHT.. ALRIGHT… I KNOW ALL OF YOU MUST BE MAD AT ME SINCE I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR… EM… AT LEASE A CENTURY… BUT IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT SOMEONE STOLE THE TEXT PAPER BEFORE THE EXAM AND OUR _'KIND'_ TEACHER FORCED US TO RETAKE ALL THOSE SUBJECTS!!!!!!**

**SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME SINCE I AM ALSO ONE OF THE VICTIMS… HEY!! I NEED TO STUDY AND TAKE THE EXAM _TWICE_ THANKS FOR SOME BASTARD!!**

**OK… SO FOR YOUR INFORMATION… THE TEXT IS TILL ON… BUT STILL I MANAGE TO TYPE SOME SO NO FLAMES IF YOU FOUND OUT THAT THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY…. REALLY POOR WRITTEN… OR EVEN BORING!!**

**ALL RIGHT NOW I PRESENTED YOU CHAPTER 9!!! ENJOOOYYYY**

* * *

Sasuke growled angrily as he was left all alone on the table which is located at the center of the dinning room. Damn that Kyuubi for leaving me at such a high place!!!

Sasuke slightly shivered as he glanced down from the table, hell, this place is really tall!!! With my strength, my size and also my oh-so-cute-yet-little-paws, I don't think I can survive if I jumped down from this height.

Letting a sigh, the raven rested his head on both of his front paw while lying on the table. When can I return to my original size?? I want to hug and molest my little hime so badly until I …

And speaks of devil, Sasuke's head shots up happily as he heard the sounds of the bath room's door being open. The onyx orbs widen as he saw the beautiful figure in front of him, and not to mention he is now half naked, with only a blue towel hanging around his slim waist. My angle…

The once spiky and messy blond hair was now lying flatly, framing the chubby face nicely. Both of fluffy ears and tail were now wet and droplets of water were dripping down form those snowy white furs. His face and skin was radiated in a nice hue of healthy pink due to the warmth inside the bath room. Those breath-taking azure orbs, those pink pouty lips which are screaming 'kiss me!!!', those soft skin which are waiting to be touch... Kami-sama!!!!

"Sasuke, are you alright?" The worried blond asked as he walked towards the quite raven and picked it up gently. Hmn, that's strange… Sasuke would always bark at lease once or twice when he saw me… wonder is he sick…

Of course I am alright… Sasuke smirks as he was hugged into the warm embrace; his head was really, really near those cute, pink little nipples. Just a little further and I can lick those…

"Sasuke? Why are you so quite? Are you feeling well?" The kitsune asked with pure concern as he shifted a bit, which cause Sasuke's mouth landed on his left nipple, perfectly.

Now is my chance!!!! Without a second thought, Sasuke started to lick at the pink nub with his tongue slightly, before taking the whole nub into his mouth.

"Ahhh… Sa…Sasuke…" The poor blond moaned in shock yet pleasure as the felt warmness around his sensitive nub. Both of his ears slightly flatten while his legs started to get weak, as if they were turning into jelly. Kami-sama… how could I feel so good when I am being molested by a… by a dog!!!

"Sasu…ke… ya…yamete…Sa.."

'Mnn, but I am not done yet, you tasted so good…Kami-sama… I wish that I could…' The onyx orbs widen slightly as the grip around his waist loosen, which caused the poor Sasuke landed on the floor with his ass.

"Oh my god!! I am so sorry… I don't mean to drop you… are you alright, Sasuke?" The nervous blond quickly kneel down and placed the black puppy on his lap, checking for any injuries.

'Kami-sama, I am on Naruto's laps!! His laps!! God, he is just so soft…… I think I am going to thanks that red head after this…' The raven smirks in comfort as the poor blond was currently caressing his fur to sooth for any pain…

* * *

**_AT THE PARK……_**

"What do you want?" The red head hissed in anger as he glared hatefully at the tall figure in front of him.

"Hmn, I just miss my boyfriend and wanted to see you so badly… after-"

"After you betrayed me!!! Hell and I told you things are over between us!!" Both of the golden ears folded back in anger as Kyuubi balled his fist until they turned white. How dare he… how dare he said like as if there's nothing happened after… after that incident!!

"Aw… you are still so sexy when you are getting angry…" The raven teased as he steps closer to the red head, a small smirk plastered on his face as he inhales the sweet yet wild scent of the smaller figure in front of him.

"Fuck off, you jerk!!" Kyuubi hissed as he tried to land a punch onto that smug face, but to his dismay, a pale hand catches his fish with ease.

"Tsk, tsk, still so feisty ne? But you know I just love it when you fight back… you are just turning me on, again…"

The ruby orbs widen in fear as he was pushed towards the cold wall harshly with both of his hands trapped and grabbed forcefully by those strong pale hands.

"Oro… Orochimaru, (haha… you all think this will be Itachi, right?) stop it!!! Let me go, you bastard!!!!" Kyuubi growled in anger as he glared at the smirking raven in front of him. Damn him for so strong… god… my wrists are so flaming pain…

"Kyuubi… you are just so cute…" The pale snake licked his lips with hunger as he moved towards the poor red head, slamming their chest together. The smirk widen as he could feel the rapid rising and falling of his ex-lover's chest.

"So… you are afraid of me now, ne?" The raven smirks as he whispered huskily near Kyuubi's ear, earning himself a low growl.

"Fuck… fuck no!!! Get off me you fucker, or else I will-"

"You will what…let me fuck you until you can't stand for a month? Yum… speaking of fucking…" Orochimaru whispered huskily as he licks his dry lips agian with his abnormally long tongue.

"Wha- back… back off!!!" Both of the golden ears flatten in fear as the raven moved closer and closer, inch by inch until he could feels the warmth of the snake's breath… Shutting both of his ruby orbs tightly as Kyuubi doesn't want to see what was going to happen to him…

But to his surprise, instead of being kissed by that jack ass, he could feel that the tension around both of his wrist loosen and some bone cracking noise could be heard. Cracking open his eyes slowly, Kyuubi almost gasped with the sight in front of him.

Orochimaru, the strongest man he had ever met was now lying on the floor, with his butt up? His nose was broken with a blackish-red bruise over his left cheek… what the…

"Are you all right, my princess?" The red head stiffen as a cool voice encore from behind.

"Eh? I am fine… thank… No!! Hey I am not a hime!!!!" Kyuubi barked as he quickly turned around and wanted to punch the light out of the person behind him. The ruby orbs widen slightly as he get a sight of that figure.

He has the exactly long raven hair and pale skin like Orochimaru, but this man's hair was softer and his skin was flawless and milky white, unlike Orochimaru's deadly pale skin with scars all over his body. His long hair was tied lowly into a ponytail behind his back while his eyes were… pure black but with some hint of… red? His cheekbone was high and his entire facial feature was sharp, just like a modal...

Kyuubi blinks as the thin lips formed a smug smirk while his onyx black ears twitched slightly…

"Like what you see… hime?"

"Hell… hell no!!!" The red head barked as he quickly take a few steps backwards, his tan face was slightly decorated with a nice hue of pink… what the… when did he get so close to me!!

"So you are not going to thank me for saving you from that… pervert?"

"Looks who's talking!! You pervert!!"

"Che, you are really a feisty one, ne?"

"If you already know that, then you should just-" The ruby orbs widen in shock as his mouth was suddenly sealed by another cool ones. His hearth was accelerating without control as he can't register what was happening… he… He is… kissing me?!!

I should… fight!! But why…? Why… why did it feel so… good? The red head slightly moaned in the kiss as he could feel butterflies in his stomach…

Giving a final lick on those pouty lips, the raven smirks and step back, enjoying his beautiful artwork. Those fluffy ears flatten back, that cute hue of pink which spread nicely on the tan face, those hazy orbs with pure lust and those pouty, swollen red lips… just simply fuckable…

"Hmn, this is the payment for saving you… fair enough, ne?"

"Wha… you… you bastard!!!"

"Oh… do you mean the payment is not enough? Do you want more… my feisty one?" The raven asked as he caresses the soft, flawless cheek with the back of his pale hand.

"Asshole!!" Kyuubi snarled as he slapped away the stranger's hand… who do he think he is to touch me like that!!! Grrr, he is really a pervert!!!

"I bet you have a nice one…"

"Grrr… just fuck… get away from me!!!"

"Hmn, but not without your name…"

"Kyuubi, my name is Uzumaki Kyuubi, alright?!!"

"Kyuubi… what a sexy name…"

"Gyaaa!!! Just fuck off you already!!!"

"Hmn… but please remember Kyu-chan… my name is Itachi… and we shall be meeting each other soon…" With that Itachi walked off coolly, with his pure black tail swinging gracefully.

"Itachi? Grrr… I just hate him!! And you too!!" Kyuubi shouted in frustration as he landed a kick on the unconscious snake, earning himself a low whimper. Hah, take that you jerk!!

* * *

"Ahhh…. Sasuke… pleaseeeeee………" The blond moaned in ecstasy as the raven licked and sucked at the sensitive spot of his neck, leaving numerous bite marks and hickeys all along the tan skin. All with variation of shapes, textures and sizes…

"Please what?" Sasuke smirks as he landed some soft butterfly kiss on the tender neck, before sunk his sharp teeth onto it, hard until draw blood.

"Ha...ahh...That... that hurts!!"

"I apologize... my dear... so what do you want?" Sasuke muttered as he licked the wound lovingly.

"You… mnn… you know that…" The kitsune slightly moan as his body was exposed to the cold air, thanks to that pervert raven…

"Hmn, but I have no idea what are you talking about… Naru-chan…"

"Gyaaa!!" Naruto shouted in shock as Sasuke started to lick lazy circles around his pink nub before sucking the whole nipple into his warm cavern, playing it with his skillful tongue.

"Sasu…ahhh… Sasuke… please… I ah..haaa…" The poor kitsune moaned in pure pleasure as Sasuke moved his free hand and caresses the soft skin beneath him… God… his skin is just baby-soft!!! I just can't get enough by touching him like this…

One of the pale hands moved lower and lower until it reached a clothed small tent… Naruto whimpered as the raven moved away from his erected nipple and lick his way from his panting chest… until his flat torso…

"Sasuke… I… ahhh!!" Both of those azure orbs widen in pleasure as the raven was currently licking at the clothed aroused organ. Sasuke landed a chaste a kiss on the clothed penis before licking it lovingly, from the tip to the base of it…

"Sasu.. ahhhaa… haaa…" The blush on the tan face darkens as the Uchiha started to pump the base of his clothed length while licking the tip of it… Sasuke smirks as Naruto unconsciously widen the space between his legs so that Sasuke can have more excess. Hmn, so he is fully submitting to me too…

"Sasu..ke… ahaaa… I … I am…. Hyaaa…"

"Not so fast, my hime…" The blond groaned in frustration as the smirking raven stopped his pace. Kami-sama, not when I am so hard and … and cuming soon!!

"What now, Sasukkkeeee…."

"Let see how good are you, ne?" Sasuke smirks as he unzips his trousers, revealing a huge, aroused lenghth to his lover. The smirks widen as the raven saw the shocked expression on the blond's face.

"Like what you see? I think you…" The onyx orbs widen as he could felt himself inside the warm cavern of his lover, Although Naruto is only on his half way… but the sensation of having Naruto's mouth around him, the heat of it… its just pure heaven!!!

Sasuke hissed in pleasure as the kitsune licks some of the veins on the huge organ while his hands playing with the base of it, pumping it with a slow rhythm.

"God, Naruto!!!" The raven shivered slightly as the blond blew some cool air on the tip of his pale length… then lowers his head and suck as much as he can with his as if he was licking a lollipop, with Uchiha's flavour…

Both of the black ears fell to aside as he could feel blood rushing towards his length… God… I am… I am…

**_DING DONG DING DONG_**

What the… What's with the door bell? Eh…? Naruto? The onyx orbs slowly cracked open as he scanned the surrounding curiously… why am I lining on the sofa? Shouldn't I am with Naruto and I am… wait a second!! I am still in my puppy-form… then… that's mean I am just having a wet dream!!? Gyaaa, screw it, I even still have my hard on!!!

Shit!! What am I suppose to do with it!!! I can't jerk myself when I am in this form… especially not without fingers… Sasuke growled in frustration as he sunk his head onto the soft leather cushion, hoping the heat with go away automatically after some time…

As he was having a debate in his mind, the onyx orbs widen slightly as he was picked up the happy kitsune. The raven slightly smile as he was rested at the warm, comfortable chest again but only growled in anger as he senses or should I saw smelled another scent in this house instead of his little hime…

"Oh, so this is the puppy that you mention just now? He is sure cute…" Another fake smile plastered on the pale face as caresses the black jet fur gently.

'Sai!! What the fuck are you doing here!! Hack, don't you even dare to touch me with your filthy hand!!!' Without warning, Sasuke launched forward and smirks in victory as he manages to sink his canine onto that filthy hand. The smirk widen as Sai quickly withdraw his hand and hissed in pain but the all those happiness was washed away as soon as they were form since his Naru-chan was slightly glaring at him…

"Sasuke, how could you did this to Sai!!! You are such a bad, bad boy!!!" The kitsune scolded as he landed Sasuke on the sofa. The poor Uchiha slightly lowered his head and whimpered as Naruto narrowed his eyes at him.

'But… but it's not my fault!! He is the one who touch me first!!' Sasuke whimpered as he glared at Sai. This is his entire fault that now I am being scolded my Naru-chan… I just hope I did bite off his filthy hand!!

"It's ok, Naru-chan, how bad could a puppy wounded me?" Sai smiled as he looked at Sasuke with a you-are-going-to-get-it-when-I-got-a-chance-to-skin-you-alive look.

"If you say so… Sasuke… you are lucky that Sai is not mad at you!!"

"Hold on a second, you named that dog as Sasuke?" The raven holds on his urge to laugh as he glanced at the black puppy. Sasuke? Haha, that's really suit you… you mutt…

"Yup, since he like the name too, right Sasuke?" Naruto asked happily as he pulled the raven and landed it on his lap, which caused the raven to slightly swing his tail in pure happiness…Yes!! I am on the soft lap again!!!

"Oh, I see… and speak of Sasuke… where is he?"

"He is on a mission… that bastard just leave without telling me!!!"

"Such a cruel person and you called him as your lover… Hmn, maybe you should consider me as your boyfriend… I will love you more than that Uchiha…" Sai smirks evilly as he looked at the innocent blond with full of lust…

"Haha… you are really goof at jokes, Sai. I can't wait to see Sasuke's expression if he heard this…"

"Oh… "Was the only word Sai manage to say as he glanced at the laughing blond… jezz, he is just too innocent for his own good… a joke huh? One day, one day I will show you, Naru-chan…

"So about that plan you said just now, is it still on?"

'What plan?' Sasuke glared at the smirking Sai as growled lowly, I bet this with my dick that this is not going to be good… hell, nothing is good with that jerk around!!

"Yes, of course since hot spring is really popular among winter, so are you ready to go now, Naru-chan?" Sai asked huskily as he slightly licked his dry lip… yummy, a personal time with the delicious kitsune at the hot spring… both naked… what would be better than that!!

"Yup, let me leave a message to Kyu-aniki first!!!" Naruto smiled happily as he bounced up and headed towards the phone.

'NOOOOOO!!! Naru-chan, you can't go with that… that pervert!!!'

"Ok, I am done with the message, ok, let's go Sasuke!!! We are going to the hot spring!!!" The fluffy tail swings back and forth with joy as Naruto picked the raven and bounced towards the door.

"Wait… you are taking that… that dog with you?"

"Yup… why not… you said that everyone will feel like heaven when they are in the hot spring… so Sasuke will like it, ne Sasuke?" The smile widen as he receive some happy yips and barks from the raven.

'Nice choice my hime!! Haha, take that you ugly pervert!!'

"But… but I don't think that the workers there will allow that dog to enter…"

"Aww… don't worry, I will take care of it!! Haha, let's go now, the sky is getting darker already!!" The blond whined cutely as he grabbed Sai's hand and pulled him all along the strength, although he has no idea where the hot spring is located…

* * *

**_AT THE HOT SPRING ……_**

"I am so sorry, but pets are not allowed to bring into the hot springs." One of the female workers said nervously as she looked at both of the males in front of her. God, one of them is so handsome and breathtaking and another chibi is just so kawai!! Kami-sama, i must be blushing right now!!

"Aww… pleassseeee…. I am sure that Sasuke will behave… pleaseeeeee, miss." The blond pouted cutely as he glanced at the brown hair female with his huge crystal orbs, both of his white fluffy ears slightly twitched.

"Ara, you are just so cute!!" The women squeaked in delight as she launched forward and hugged the blond tightly, which caused the poor blond to blushed slightly but the worst is… Sasuke being sandwich between both of them since Naru-chan was holding him at his chest.

"Haha, told ya that it will work!!" The kitsune smiled happily as he stopped in front of a cabinet in the changing room. He pulled out a basket and started to undress.

"Yeah, and I must say that you are pretty goof at it; I am impress…"Sai muttered as he also picking out a cubby near Naruto's.

Sasuke growled angrily as the blond hadn't paid attention to Sai's wandering eyes as he began stripping quickly. How dare that pervert… I am sure that he won't be able to survive after this!!!

But instead of angry at Sai for the moment, he turned his attention to his blond lover. The Uchiha's heart was racing as he watched Naruto hastily removed his shirt and pants not so gracefully.. Sasuke felt his heart jump into his throat as Naruto actually pulled down his boxers, revealing luscious tan thighs and a supple, thin frame. Sasuke was tempted to just ram into Naruto's tight ass that very moment, but would rather have had Naruto's consent first.

Sasuke had subconsciously whimpered when Naruto's perfect body disappeared behind a thin white cloth being tied around his waist as soon as he undressed. Seeing as how the show was over, Sasuke turned back to Sai and he could feel flames in him when those red fluid started to leak non-stop from that pervert's nose and hack, he still have his eyes on Naru-chan's clothed butt!!!

"Gyaaa, Sai you are bleeding!!! Are you all right!?" The innocent kitsune quickly ran towards the blond and whipped some of the blood with a towel nearby, pure concern reflected by his beautiful blue orbs.

"I… I am fine… maybe it's too warm here… you all head towards the hot spring first, I will catch up later…" And with that, Sai clumsily ran towards the washroom.

"Hmn, strange… he is just as strange at you, Sasuke…"

"Bark… bark.." 'Hey, don't compare that jerk with me!!'

"Hmn, oh well, let's headed towards the hot spring first, ne? Come on, Sasuke!!" Naruto smiled happily as he walked towards the entrance, with a slightly annoyed raven behind. Why didn't he carry me now, I sure miss those delicious nipples…

Following Naruto inside, Sasuke quickly sighed as the humid, moisture that had filled the air, surrounded him. It was such a pleasant feeling, that he had almost forgotten about his previous disappointment. Just above the large spring was a thin mist of fog, hovering over head.

"Wow, so this is what a hot spring looks like!! It's so cool!!" Naruto laugh happily as he bounced around and attracted a lot of attention, but worse is some … em, I mean most of them are from the 'horny population'…

"Sasuke, come on, this is going to be fun!!"

The onyx orbs widen as he looks at the depth of the spring. Yeah, sure as an Uchiha, he is always proud with his height and looks but not now, not in his puppy form!! He would simply drown and die with his size and height if he enters the spring!!!!

"Sasuke? Haha, don't tell me that the bastard is afraid of water… come on." The raven whimpered fearfully as he was being picked up by the blond. Noooo, I don't want to die as a virgin!!! Please, please don't throw me into the water!!!

Sasuke let out a sigh of relieve when instead of being thrown into the 'deep' water, he was placed between Naruto's thight and stomach, which is high enough for the puppy to not to drown.

Thank god…… The Uchiha started to relax in the cup of warm water around him and landed his back onto the soft belly of the kitsune… mnn… I am feeling so relax… so good…

But the circumference turns tense as a stranger move towards and seat right beside to his kitsune!!!

"Hi, there blondie…" The raven smirks as he scanned the naked blond with his light lavender colour eyes.

"Em… hi?"

"Do you know that it is our fate for us to meet here among thousand and millions of people? I could even see a red string between us…"

"Eh? Red string? Where?" The naïve blond muttered surprisingly as he looked all over his body for the trace of the 'red string'. Then he only pouted at the stranger when he found none.

"You are lying, sir, I didn't see anything!!!"

"Haha, you are sure a cute one, what's your name?" The raven asked as he gently patted the soft silky hair.

'No, don't tell him!! Don't tell him your name!!!' Sasuke growled hatefully at the smirking raven… God, Naru-chan really can't defense himself against these perverts!! I should warn him about that after I manage to transform back!!

"My name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, sir!! Nice to meet you!!" The kitsune blushed slightly as the long hair raven looked at him with a breath-taking smile on his pale face… he looks better when he smiles, just like Sasuke… haha, maybe they belongs to the same world unlike us…

"No need to be so formal, … and my name is Hyuuga Neji, you may call me Neji… and I have a feeling that fate is going to lead us into a further yet deeper relationship in the future, Naru-chan…"

**_YUP… I KNOW… A POOR ENDING RIGHT? BUT I AM REALLY SOrRY SINCE THIS IS THE BEST I COULD PROVIDE NOW… BECAUSE I STILL HAVE TO DO MY REVISION_** **_ ... ……_**

_**OH AND I ALMOST FORGET… ABOUT THE VOTING I RECEIVED.. YUP.. I AM DEFINITELY POSITVE ABOUT THE PARING OF ITACHI AND KYUUBI!!! THANKS FOR YOUR VOTING AND IF YOU HAVE ANY PAIRNGS IN MIND, PLS DO TELL ME THROUGH REVIEWS… I WILL WORK ON IT IF IT'S INTERESTING!!!!**_

_**UNTIL THEN…. HAVE A NICE DAY!!!**_

_**UCHIHA TSUKI**_


	11. Chapter 1O

**CHAPTER 10**

**YEAH!! THE 10TH CHAPTER IS FINALLY UP, IT TAKES ME FOR EVER TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER!! WHAT'S MORE I AM REALLY HAPPY THAT MY EXAM IS FINALLY OVER!! THAT MEANS I COULD UPDATE MORE CHAPTERS IN A SHORT PERIOD!!! AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANKS THOSE WHO SUPPORTS AND LIKE THIS FIC... I AM REALLY GLAD THAT I COULD ENTERTAIN YOU ALL... LOVE YA GUYS!!**

**AND AGAIN... I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THAT I DON'T OWN NARUTO NOR THE CHARACTERS IN IT!! ALL I OWN IS MY COMPUTER... SIGHS... TTlll...**

**SO... THIS IS CHAPTER 10, PLEASE ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

"Naruto, please… it's not what you-"

"Just shut up and go away, you liar!!!" The raven's heart gave a tug at its string as he heard those loud shouting and sobbing.

"Naruto…. Please just open the door so that we can talk. This is really a misunderstanding… please…" Sasuke whispered loud enough for the poor kitsune to hear, putting his heart in each of the words while knocking the door gently. Those dark bottomless eyes slightly widen as instead of replying, more sobs could be heard from the kitsune… his poor little kitsune.

Slightly shaking, the wolf sat himself in front of the wooden door weakly so that he could see and explain everything once Naru-chan comes out of the room. Hell, maybe the blond even needs him for help at any second. Glaring at the innocent floor, both of his knuckles were balled until they turned white as he remembers who is the source for this to happen…

"Both of you are going to pay for this!!!"

**_FLASHBACK…_**

_"So… do you have a… mate, Naru-chan?" Neji give a strange smile while the poor kitsune almost chocked himself by his own saliva, well, almost…_

_"A… a mate? You mean a … a lover?" Naruto blushed heavily as he whispered the last word; both of his hands that were holding Sasuke tighten nervously which caused the poor Uchiha to slightly whimper at the discomfort._

_"Yes indeed. So do you have one?" The Hyuuga asked as he looked at the blond with full of hopes. Please say no, please say no!!!_

_"Well… em, you see…I…"_

_'Just say it, dope… say yes and tell that bastard my name loud and clear!!! Tell him that me, Uchiha Sasuke is your lover!!!' Sasuke whimpered as he looked at the kitsune, his kitsune then back to that Hyuuga. Both of his ears folded back in anger as he saw those creepy yet disgusting milky white orbs and worse filled with lust._

_"Yes… I do have a lover." Sasuke smirks in victory as the poor kitsune blushed more heavily, both of his eyes were looking down at Sasuke instead of Neji since he was kind of embarrasses to tell a stranger about that. Hey, even some of his friend have no idea that he has a lover!!!_

_"Oh, is that so… looks like fate is not by my side this time… but may I know who is you lover is? Maybe I still stand a chance…"_

_"Huh? Em… Neji, what do you mean by stand a chance?" The blond asked curiously as he tilted his head to aside cutely, both of his fluffy ears slightly twitched._

_"You are just so cute, Naru-chan…" The kitsune blushed again as the raven patted his hair gently. His is just so gently… although I prefer Sasuke to touch and caresses me like that…_

_"Neji…"_

_"I am attracted to you… and I am sure this is my destiny to share our bond together… until our last breath, Naru-chan…" He is just so cute when he blushed like that… so innocent yet edible… I wonder what is it like when he is underneath me and moaning my name… oh Kami-sama…_

_"Eh? I… I am sorry… but I… don't understand what-" Both of the azure orbs widen as the long hair raven landed a chaste kiss on his left cheek. The fluffy white ears twitched nervously as Neji gently caresses his 'ambushed' cheek lovingly._

_"That's what I mean, Naru-chan…"_

_"Ne- Neji…" The kitsune paused as he realized that Sasuke was currently struggling in his hands as if he was trying to free himself and launched towards Neji. Aww… Sasuke is so protective towards me... that's nice of him… instead of that stupid bastard that leave without me!!!_

_As Sasuke was struggling in the warm embrace of his Naru-chan so that he could kill that fucking bastard in front of him for kissing his Naru-chan, he slightly hissed as he felt a jolt of pain from his heart as if it was accelerating until it will burst out. Then all his front paws and hint legs started to feel numb yet flaming pain… Kami-sama, don't tell me that I am transforming back, now, right in front of Naru-chan?!_

_"Sasuke… why are so hot for a sudden? Are you having a fever?" The blond caresses his soaked fur with care as he looked at those bottomless orbs with concern._

_Both onyx orbs shut in pain and let out a whimper as his inner organs were flaming hot, as if he is going to burst open for any moment!! No, I can't… can't turn back in front… of Naru-chan… I can't… I must leave… yes… leave …_

_Struggling weakly, the raven tried to free himself from the blond but only whimpered as the grip around his body tightens._

_"Neji… I think I should take Sasuke to a vest… we will take about this later, k?" Before the long hair raven could even reply, the kitsune quickly ran away with a sick-looking puppy in his hands._

_"Naru- cheh… that was just so close… thanks to that smut!! Next time… Naru-chan… next time I shall claim you as mine… you can run, but you can't hide from the fate…"_

_

* * *

_

_'Now is my chance.' Sasuke quickly yet sloppily jumped down from the bench and ran towards the exit while the blond is still having problems with his t-shirt, which he wears it in the opposite direction…_

_Slightly hissed in pain, Sasuke crawled towards the washroom nearby with his flaming pain legs. All of his legs especially his hint legs shaking weakly as he takes every single steps towards his destination._

_Finally letting a deep breath as Sasuke managed to enter the washroom without being noticed (since pets are definitely not allow to enter a washroom and will most probably kicked out once he gets noticed)_

_'Looks like I am kind of lucky since the wash room is empty…' The poor Uchiha shut his eyes tightly as the pain increased… slowly his floppy ears straighten and become larger in shape and size… his jet black fur disintegrates, his rounded orbs turned narrowed and sharp… and within a second, he was back again!! He turns back into the oh-so-handsome-yet-gorgeous ice prince instead of that oh-so-cute-yet-fragile-looking puppy._

_Slightly blinked, the Uchiha stands up weakly and looked through the reflection at the mirror. A sly smile plastered on his now porcelain face instead of that dog face with black fluffy fur._

_"Yes!! Finally!! And that Kyuubi, you are going to pay for this… I am going to make you suffer like hell and I don't give a shit whether you are Naru-chan's brother or not! And speaks of Naru-chan… he must be worried like hell now…" Without a single thought, the raven rushed out of the wash room after grabbed a towel and tied it around his waist. Thank god I am at the spring right now…_

_As he was rushing along the corridor, a figure… em I mean two figures knocked and collided against him, hard. Slightly narrowed his eyes in annoyance, the Uchiha looked down at the opponents but only widen in fear as he takes a good look at them… pink bubble gum hair and platinum gold hair… shit…_

_"Hey, watch where are you going you… OH MY GOD, SASUKE-KKKUUUUNNNN!! I don't know that you are here!!" The pink bitch squeaked happily as she launched herself towards the annoyed raven by hugging his left hand, tightly._

_"Shut up, you big forehead, SASUKE-KUN likes me better, am I right, SASUKE-KUN?" Ino glared at Sakura and hugged Sasuke's right hand happily as if it was made out of pure gold…_

_"Just shut up and let go, you two!!" Sasuke hissed in anger as he glared hatefully at both of that bitches… god, I am not in the mood right now, I need to find Naru-chan… and didn't I tell that pink bitch that I am not interested in girls? She is just so thick-head!!_

_"Did you hear that? You stupid pig, Sasuke-kun wants to you go away!!" Sakura hissed in anger as she rubbed her flatten A cup chest against Sasuke's slightly muscular chest, which annoys the raven, a lot._

_"Shut up, you are the one who should leave big forehead!!"_

_"You shut up, Sasuke-kun loves me more, right, Sasuke-kun?"_

_"Wha- I bet Sasuke-kun loves me more instead of a HUGE forehead!!"_

_Sasuke glared at the now arguing bitches with annoyance… God, if they want a fight, then just fight at the corner and leave me alone!! As he was busy think some kind of strategy to free himself from both of the monsters, the onyx orbs widen as the blond just happen to appear in front of him…_

_"**Uchiha Sasuke**!!" Naruto shouted in anger as he glares at the slightly nervous raven._

_"Naruto… I…"_

_"Oh, so this is the **mission** that aniki mentioned huh? You are so looking forward to go to the hot spring with both of them until you didn't even have a second to say goodbye?"_

_"No!! It's not-"_

_"Do you just have to play with my feelings like this!!?? All those words that you said to me… are they just some sort of jokes that mean nothing but rubbish to you?!!" The poor kitsune can't hold on any longer as tears started to roll down from his flushed cheeks. He just can't believe that Sasuke was cheating on him, with two girls at the same time?!!_

_"Naruto!! Just … I-"_

_"At one second you were saying sweet words to me and at another second you were hugging two girls in the hot springs?!! **UCHIHA SASUKE**, I just hate you!!!" And without waiting for any reply, Naruto run out of the hot springs, leaving a heart broken Uchiha and two confused bitches…_

**_END OF FLASHBACK…_**

Slowly, the raven stirred as something warm cover his upper body. Open his hazy orbs while adjusting the blur image in front of him, Sasuke almost growled as he felt some stings on his lower back.

"Looks like you are finally awake, you pig…"

"Naruto!!" Sasuke shouted happily as he launched towards the blur figure in front of him, hugging him tightly as if he will escape once Sasuke let go.

"Hey you pervert!! Let go!!" Kyuubi growled in annoyance as he shoves off the Uchiha. Kami-sama, why everyone is such a pervert today? First, that fucking snake, then Itachi and now even Sasuke?!

"Kyu… Kyuubi?"

"Yes, it's me, now will you let go of me?"

"I… I am sorry…" Sasuke back off as both of his ears flatten sadly… it's not Naru-chan…

"It's ok."

"So… did I feel asleep?" The raven asked as he stretches himself a bit and stands up so that he could face the red head.

"You definitely did."

"How long, Kyuubi?"

"Hmn… I am not quite sure… but ever since I came back till now… it's more than two hours already."

"What the… two fucking hours?!" Sasuke almost shouted as he looked at the older kitsune with a disbelieve expression. I… I have felt asleep for two hours?! What if Naru-chan decided to forgive but instead saw me sleeping here like a pig?! Grr… he will be even more upset for sure…

"So… I see you have returned to your original body, ne?" Kyuubi asked as he let out a smirk.

"Yeah… thanks to you, you fucking ass!!"

"Che, are you in a period or what… it's just a simple joke, so don't get angry so easily…"

"A simple joke you say? Then why don't you let me turned into a puppy instead?!!" The raven asked with a deadly tone as he glared hatefully at the slightly nervous red head. I am so going to kill him right now…

"Em… well… so why are you sleeping here, Uchiha? Take those blanket with you and sleep in the room, you baka." Kyuubi asked as he quickly changed the topic. Grrr... he can be so scary when he is angry... and those eyes...I can swear that they are flaming red at that second... just like Itcahi's... NO!! Why would I remember that fucking ass!!

"These blanket… you put them on me when I am sleeping?" Sasuke asked surprisingly as he glanced at the kitsune. There's no fucking way he would be so kind and care for my condition since he dares to turn me into a fucking dog!!

"Hmn, but it's only Naru-chan asked me to do so, since its quite cold here…"

"Naruto?!! Did… did he saw me sleeping here?" The Uchiha shouted nervously as he grabbed both of the kitsune's wrists hardly, pleading… em I mean demanding an answer from Kyuubi.

"Yes, that's why he asked me to put a blanket on you before he left, now let go of me, you little prick!!"

"He left? What do you mean by that?!!"

"Naruto went out for buying his favorite ramen cake, you nuts!! Now just let go of your fucking hand!!" Kyuubi growled angrily as he glared at the Uchiha. What's wrong with him, he is acting as if he is insane or what…

"Which shop?" Sasuke asked desperately as his heart accelerates. Now is my chance… maybe if I buy that ramen cake for Naru-chan and explained all the things to him… Naru-chan will forgive me!!

"Em… I think it's the Lavender Cake shop…" Kyuubi blinks as the Uchiha dashed and run towards the door. Hmn… something is definitely wrong with that little shit… maybe he is too possessive with Naru-chan?

* * *

"Miss, how would I help you?" A navy blue hair salesgirl smiles warmly as she looked at the cute looking customer in front.

"I am not a miss!! I am a man!!!"

"Wha… oh, I am sorry dear… but you are just too kawai!!!" The salesgirl smiles embarrassingly as the little kitsune pouted cutely while huffing like a child.

"So, what would you like to buy, mr…"

"You may call me Naruto!!" Naruto returned back the smile as the salesgirl started to blush crazily. Kami-sama, he is so cute!! I wish that my boyfriend is as cute as him!!

"Right, Naru-chan, and you may call me Mika."

"K, Mika-chan, I would like to ask is there any ramen flavored cake here?" The kitsune asked as he looks at the navy blue hair girl with his huge infamous puppy eyes, pleading for an answer cutely. Please say yes… please say yes… please say…

"Yes, we do have some, please follow me." Naruto jumped and bounced happily as he follows the salesgirl towards the refrigerator. Yes, finally I am going to get myself a ramen cake!! After waiting for such a long period!!

"Wow, Naru-chan, you are really lucky since this is the last, the newest order will only arrive two weeks later." Mika smiles as she takes the cake to the counter so that she can wrap and placed it into a container.

"How much is it?" Naruto could swear that he was drooling when he looks at that mouth watering cake. Those fresh looking golden-yellow cream on top of it, numerous layer with different colors lapping nicely against each other and the sweet aroma of it… yummy… I just wish that I could eat it right now!!

"Oh, it's thirty-two please."

"Thirty-two ne… wait…" Naruto responded as he quickly search for his purse so that he could quickly paid for that cake, then he could quickly go home and then quickly eat thaw ramen cake!! Kami-sama, ramen cake is the best cure whenever he is angry or upset!!

But to his surprise, before he manages to pull out his purse, a pale hand flashed some cash notes to the sales girl.

"I will pay for him."

Tilting his head up angrily, he glared at the raven beside him.

"What are **_you_** doing here?"

"I am here for you of course, my dear ki-"

"Shut up and stop with all of those bull shits, Uchiha!!" Naruto growled in anger as he stormed away, completely forgetting about his ramen cake.

"Hey, wait, Naru-chan!!" Sasuke quickly grabbed the cake without the container and rushed towards the upset blond. So he is still mad at me... he is still calling me by my surename... but things will be better with this cake and now that Naru-chan can't lock himself in his room… now is my best chance!!

The kitsune quickly run towards the crowd, ignoring all those shouts and pleads from the raven as tears started to rolled down from his flushed cheek. That stupid Sasuke, why does he just have to be at that shop!!! And… and my cake… he even has my ramen cake!!! Grrr!!!! I won't be so stupid to trick by you again!!

"Naru-chan, please wait!!" Sasuke pleaded as he grabbed the wrist of the blond firmly so that he won't be able to escape.

"Let go of me, you bastard!! Let go!!" The kitsune sobs as he struggled hard to keep himself away from the black wolf.

"Please… just one minute… give me one minute to explain everything and then I shall leave if you are still not thrusting me…" Naruto could swear that he almost melt as he looked at those bottomless onyx orbs... those beautiful orbs that are pleading for forgiveness...

"Fine!!" The kitsune huffed as he walked towards a bench and sits on it. Kami-sama, my legs are so tired after a long run…

Both of the onyx orbs slightly brighten as he happily jogs towards kitsune. Thank you Kami-sama, after all the explanations I give to Naru-chan, he will sure happily accept me back, just as simple as that… right? Wrong!! Every thing goes deadly wrong as Sasuke accidentally tripped over the thick roots and…

"Waaaa!!!" the poor blond shouted in shock as the raven suddenly landed on him, hard. But the part which most pissed him off is that the ramen cake, his **FAVORITE** ramen cake which was formally on Sasuke's hand was now landed ungracefully all over his body. His once silky blond locks and fluffy ears were now sticky and creamy, his face was decorated with cream and some ramen, while his pure white shirt, not to mention his favorite was now ruined.

Sasuke quickly forced himself up and stepped a few steps backward, his heart almost pooped out as he saw what he had did to his little kitsune. The cake that he was currently holding on his hand was now… don't... don't tell me I just thrown the cake onto Naru-chan?!

"Oh shit!!! Naru-chan, I am really, really sorry!! I didn't mean to—"

"That's enough!!!" The poor little blond shouted with rage as he started to wipe his ambushed face which is filled with yellowish cream with the back of his hand roughly.

"No! No, believe me, Naru-chan, it's just an accident!! I really didn't mean to… to throw a cake upon you!! It's just because… Just because my leg tripped against something and…"

"Hah!! Do you think that I will believe the oh-so-mighty Uchiha would trip his leg?! Stop acting you bastard!!!"

"Naruto… I…"

"That's really enough, Uchiha!! Just… just how many time do you need to humility me like this!? Do you feel happy when you did such things to me, by throwing cakes and playing with my feelings?!!"

"No… of course not!!" Both of the sharp ears folded back sadly as his porcelain skin paled. I could even swear that tears are going to roll down any second as I saw those hurt yet betrayed expression form Naru-chan… Kami-sama… what have I done?!!

"Well, **_fuck you, Uchiha_**!!" with that, Naruto ran away from the raven with newly formed tears rolling down his soaked cheeks. Why do that teme have to be so cruel to me?!! What had I done to earn this?!! After running for about ten minutes, the blond eventually slows down a take a deep breath. Where… where am I now? This place didn't seem familiar to me… it's way too quite here…

Both of the azure orbs widen as he suddenly pushed roughly and lost his balance. With a short yelp, the poor blond was greeted by the hard, loamy ground; both of his little paws started to bleed because of that hard collision.

"Aw, why is there a filthy bitch lying at the middle of the lonely alley?" Sakura smirks as she splits at the poor blond.

"Yeah, he is just so ugly and dirty; I wonder why Sasuke-kun would hang out with a fag like him!!" Inu laughs drily as she landed a kick on the poor kitsune, earning herself a pain maon.

"Maybe we should give him a lesson, ne?" Sakura smirks evilly as she walked closer the terrified kitsune and kneeled in front of him.

"You will pay for what you did, you little scum!!" The emerald orbs widen as her punch was grabbed by a stronger one. Sakura's face slightly turned pale and her face expression turned from annoying to terrify as she saw the figure beside him. Standing there was an angry Uchiha with both of his flaming red orbs glaring right into her heart.

"Sasu… Sasuke-kun?"

"Fuck off, **_bitch_**." And with a swing, the pink bitch was thrown near Ino, tears started to form as she could feel the intensive pain form her back and hands while the blond quickly run towards her injured friend.

"Naru-chan…" Sasuke's tone changed gentler as he slowly kneeled beside the poor kitsune and hugged him into his embrace.

"You… sobs… let go… sobs… sobs… you… same with them…sobs…" Naruto muttered between sobs as he weakly pushed the raven away but only caused Sasuke to hug him tighter.

"No… I love you…Naruto, I love you so much that I am willing to do anything for you…"

"Liar… sobs… you… you hate me…"

"NO!! I will never hate you, not even if you torture and kill me!! I will never be able to hate you, Naru-chan, because I love you so much…" Gently, Sasuke landed a chaste kiss on the smooth forehead, earning himself a gasp from the poor kitsune.

"But… but… they…"

"Speak of both of those **_BITCHES_**, they are the one who sticks to me… not that I am even**_ interested_** to them!!" Sasuke growled as he glared hatefully at both of the girls, the dark aura around the raging Uchiha caused them to gulp nervously.

"Em… Sasu-"

"Shut you filthy mouth and listen carefully, both of you!! I, Uchiha Sasuke is **_in love_** with Uzumaki Naruto and will claim him as my mate. I don't care who or why, if I find out that anyone is hurting or not respecting my kitsune, that's equal to not respecting me, and you will receive **_a little visit_** from me, understand?!!"

"Yes… yes!!" Both of the bitches shouted nervously before quickly run away from the angry raven.

"Sasu…Sasuke…"

"Hush… please don't cry anymore, my dear…" The raven muttered as he gently licks all the salty liquid away.

"You… you really mean everything… that you said just now? Every single word?" The kitsune asked as he looks at the bottomless orbs with hope.

"Yes, of course my kitsune. I put my heart into every single word I said."

"Sasuke!!" The onyx orbs widen slightly as the kitsune happily launched himself towards the black wolf and hugged him tightly.

"So, now we should head home to clean your wounds and body." A smile plastered on the porcelain face as Sasuke easily lifted Naruto in a bridal style, not caring that his expensive shirt is covered with cream and tears.

"Mnn…" Naruto slightly moaned as he snuggled more into the raven's warm embrace, happily letting darkness take over. Sasuke... I love you too...

TBC

HAHA, DO YOU LIKE THE ENDING? SINCE I THINK THIS IS WILL BETTER IF COMPARED WITH THE LAST CHAPTER'S ENDING... SO, PLEASE DO REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER, PLLLLEEEAAASSSSEEEE...

OH... AND FOR ALL YOUR INFORMATION, **ITACHI** WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER... WITH KYUUBI OF COURSE!!! CAN YOU ALL GUESS WHAT CAUSED THEM TO BE TOGETHER... NOT TO MENTION IT'S **UNDER THE SAME ROOF**!!! HAHA.. UNTIL THEN... HAVE A NICE DAY!!


	12. Chapter 11

**_CHAPTER 11..._**

**_YES... I KNOW THAT I AM REALLY LATE FOR UPDATING AND IT'S FAIR FOR YOU ALL TO KILL ME OR WHAT..._**

**_AND I AM GOING TO HANG MYSELF UP WITH WEAPONDS PREPARED FOR ALL OF YOU SO THAT YOU ALL CAN 'ENJOY' YOURSELF...HAHA_**

**_BUT AGAIN I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATENESS... SINCE I AM REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL PROJECTS AND HOMEWORKS, I WILL TRY MY BEST BY UPDATING ONCE A WEEK AT LEASE... SO PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME... WHIMPERED..._**

**_ALRIGHT, NOW THIS THE CHAPTER 11, PLEASE ENNNJJJOOOYYY!!!_**

* * *

Sasuke's hand twitched in his sleep as he shifted, letting out a long breath. His peaceful slumber wasn't going to last as a shadowy figure appeared at his bedroom door, walking silently towards him. The other person seemed to float, and not a single sound could be heard as he moved towards the sleeping black wolf. 

The figure bent down, inspecting Sasuke's calm… almost peaceful face. Then, he stood and, in one fluid motion, straddled the raven and slammed his hand silently over Sasuke's mouth. He positioned himself so his knees pressed the other man's legs into his own sides, leaving him immobile.

The raven's eyes shot open and he immediately began to struggle, bucking to unseat the body sitting on him. His breathing came hard and fast as he stared up into the cold, emotionless eyes before him. God damn it, he is in my room!! Sasuke thought as both of his onyx orbs widen in surprise with some hint of fear.

"Sh." The figure smirked as he leaned down closer, whispering into Sasuke's sharp ear. "We don't want to wake up the cute little kitsune, ne?"

Sasuke's eyes darted to the side worriedly, locking on Naruto, who was still sleeping peacefully, undisturbed in the slightest by the figure's presence. He let out a small moan and scowled in his sleep before rolling over and stilling again. Sasuke looked back at the smirking raven, narrowing his eyes threateningly. If he dares to do _**anything**_ to Naruto, I was going to beat the unholy shit out of him before killing him. Even if he just _**touched**_ Naruto.

"What's with that look?" The dark figure asked a blank expression on his face. "Are you scared for your precious little toy?" The raven reached out, as if to touch Naruto. Sasuke screamed against the hand, bucking again. The stronger figure turned back to him.

"You're very protective of him, aren't you?" The pale hand retreated and Sasuke sighed. "I don't want to kill him. I don't want to kill _anyone_ but _you, _Sasuke. I didn't manage to kill you last time because you get some little help… but I will send you to hell this time, so that you can meet your mom!!"

With that, the figure reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a ball of cloth. He hurriedly replaced his hand with the ball of cloth, effectively gagging Sasuke so both of his hands were free. He then reached into his pocket again and extracted a small switchblade. Sasuke's eyes widened as the blade was clicked open, and he stared at it. He followed it down as the figure released one of his arms and held it tightly with one hand, despite how hard Sasuke yanked on it.

"You're going to die, tonight, Sasuke and there will be no Uchiha left in this world. You are lucky since I don't want to dirty my claw with you disgusting blood." The raven hissed. "And your little lover won't even know what happened until its too late." The blade was sung onto Sasuke's chest, hard, causing the poor wolf to let out a silent scream, painfully.

Sasuke could do nothing but watch as the figure brought the blade to his arm and began to slice up, along his vein. Sasuke screamed against the gag. He bucked, he shook the bed, he did _everything_ he could think of, but Naruto didn't wake up. Naruto didn't even shift. The little kitsune was just going to lie there, sleeping, while Sasuke was murdered by the cold blooded raven, the one who killed his whole family!

"Good bye, my dear Sasuke." The raven smirked as he twisted the blade viciously in Sasuke's arm.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The raven let out a dry scream as he shot up in bed, sweat pouring off his body and his breathing coming in harsh pants as he looked around the dark room. _A dream. It was only a dream._

"Sasuke?" The Uchiha screamed again and turned, pushed the person who'd spoken with his all his force.

Naruto went toppling backwards off the bed from the force of the blow, Sasuke scrambling off on his own side. His onyx orbs were wide and panicked as he stared at the groaning kitsune lying on the floor across the bed.

As his pulse slowed and his breathing calmed, his mind finally registered the silky blond hair, white fluffy ears, tan skin… shit, Naruto!!

"Oh my God!" Sasuke vaulted over the bed, landing unsteadily beside Naruto and bending down beside him. Both of the black ears flatten in guild as he saw the flawless tan skin was decorated with some coin size red-purplish bruise, a cut could be clearly seen on Naruto's left hand due to the friction with the floor.

"Naru-chan, I am so sorry!! I… just come on." The raven hauled his boyfriend to his feet, helping to support the dizzy kitsune as he shook his head; his view is still hazy from that strong blow since he landed on the floor, hard.

"You… you just attack me!!" The poor blond shouted in anger between sobs. Both of his ears flatten sadly as the tears started to row down his flushed cheek. He just couldn't believe it, his own mate was screaming at a second and while he tries to calm his mate down, guess what… he was being attacked!! By his own mate aka that stupid Sasuke!!

"I am so sorry but now, please just lie down first, I will get some potion and antidote." The raven muttered as he lays the sobbing kitsune onto the bed slowly, not wanting to scare his little kitsune. Then, he quickly rushed to the cupboard and grabbed a bottle of iodine, a bottle of potion and some bandages.

"Here… calm down ok… I won't hurt you, again…" The raven muttered softly as he gently lifts up the smaller hand and cleaned the wound with the soaked cloth.

"Ahh… that… that hurts!!" The poor kitsune moaned in pain as he tried to struggled and push away the raven.

"Please… Naru-chan, just hold on a little bit longer… the wound won't stings after I apply some antidote on it…" Sasuke muttered as soft as he could as he tried to hold the blond in place with as gentle as he could since the poor kitsune almost stiffed every time he touched him, as if Sasuke is going to hurt him again.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered as he winced in pain, his free hand was busy whipping away the stingy salty liquid.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Why?"

"……"

"Why … why do you…" The white fluffy ears flatten again as he remembers that all the bruises were caused by his mate… HIS OWN Mate!! While new strings of tears start rolling down from his now redden orbs.

"I am sorry, Naru-chan… I really didn't mean it… I … I just have a nightmare…"

"A… a nightmare?" The sobbing kitsune slightly tilted his head as he looked at the guilt-looking raven with a confusing expression, both his ears slightly twitched.

Sasuke winced; he has to tell him, his mate anyway. He has attacked his mate, after all and since Naruto did need a good explanation… "It's nothing… actually I dreamed about the murderer who killed my family… and come back for having my life… I guess when I wake up, I was still a little freaked… I am sorry…" The raven whispered as he looked at the blond, his onyx orbs was pleading for the little kitsune to believe him and the most important, forgiving him.

"I am so sorry… Sasuke…" The onyx orbs slightly widen in surprise as the little kitsune launched himself towards him and hugged him with both of his slim arms.

"Wha- why are you apologizing, Naru-chan? I am the one who hurt you… make you worry and all…" The wolf muttered sadly as he slightly caresses the slightly tangled hair.

"But… but Sasuke was always with me when I have nightmares!! You always comfort me and now when Sasuke are having a nightmare… I just can't do a thing!! I am useless…" The white fluffy ears flatten as he said the last word... useless... yes, he has been a useless thing ever since he was born... he always mess up with things instead of completing even the simplest things...

"Shh… don't say that, my little kitsune… you have no idea how much you mean to me…you are not useless... not at all!!" A small smile plastered on the porcelain face as he hugged back the little kitsune, inhaling the sweet scent of his mate… while the blond was snuggling his head on the strong chest… enjoying the warmth from the embrace.

"Sasuke... do you mean it?"

"Of course... and don't worry about me... i can handle it..."

"But Sasuke you must tell when ever you have nightmare again!! As the future-hokage-to-be, I will protect you from all those bad guys!!!" The kitsune said proudly as determination was reflected in his clear blue orbs.

"Hmn, yeah right…" Sasuke muttered sarcastically as he slightly patted the blond as if Naruto was a five years old child.

"Hey, don't treat me like a child!! I am serious!!" The blond pouted cutely as he slightly narrowed his eyes, glaring... em i mean looking at the raven with his ingamous puppy eyes... Kami-sama, Naru-chan is just so cute for his own good... he is even cuter when he is angry... with his pink lips pouted cutely and his face was flushed with a cute hue of pink because of anger...

"Hmn, I didn't treat you like one, I am only treating like a boyfriend would did to their uke… and speaking of uke…" The tan face slightly paled as the raven licked his dry lips and looking at the poor kitsune with a … hungry look? Uh oh… not good…

Trying to crawl away from the raven since Naruto was aware of his condition, a nervous smile plastered on his face. "Em… Sasuke… it's very late now… why don't we…" The azure orbs slightly widen as his lips were sealed by Sasuke's. Naruto opened his mouth without heisting as the raven licked at his sweet lips, asking for entrance. But this time instead of submitting to the wolf, Naruto dared himself by fighting for dominance with his tongue.

The black ears slightly twitched as he felt Naruto's tongue was dancing, rolling against his', the fiction caused by the sweet smaller tongue was just so… pleasure… so addicting… the taste of wild berries and spice… the unique taste of Naruto… the heat of the dancing muscle… Kami-sama… I am at heaven now!!!

On the other hand, the kitsune was also enjoying the taste of Sasuke. Mnn, this is actually the first time I get the chance of tasting Sasuke… he tasted like mint… and… and sweet? Hmn, strange… since as far as I know Sasuke didn't have a thing for sweet things… The hazy orbs slightly cracked opened as he could feel a cold hand was rubbing, caressing his flat stomach. Unable to control the pleasure, the flushed kitsune let out a small sound between whimper and moan, which excites the raven more…

"Mnn… Sasu… Sasuke… "Taking the chance as Naruto's guard was down; the raven pushed his tongue all the way to the warm cavern, fully taking control once again.

After a few minutes later, both of the couples broke away so that they can take their breath. A smirk plastered on the raven's face as he moved closer and licked away the fine string of drool form the flushed cheek.

"Mnn… Sasuke…" The kitsune rested both of his hand on the side of the raven's head, enjoying the 'cleaning session' done by his lover. After a minutes or so, both of the couples enjoying themselves by hugging each other.

"Naruto… actually I think that I need to tell you about my family and the mur-" The sentence was silence as a light snoring sound could be heard. Just with five cm, the kitsune had fell asleep in his embrace, a peaceful yet cute look plastered on the baby-like face.

"Sleep well, my dear princess…" Sasuke landed a chaste kiss on the tip of the cute little nose, before positioned the sleeping kitsune on the bed with a comfortable pose. Before he lets the darkness take over him, he vowed to himself that he would take care and protect his won mate. I won't let you come back and hurt me anymore… and I definitely won't let you hurt my Naru-chan!! I will hunt you down and make you regret for everything you have done…

…………………..NEXT MORNING ………………………

The sounds of birds chattering among themselves were too noisy. The sunlight slipped in between the folds of the curtain and it hurt his eyes. Naruto slightly groaned and tried to pull up the cover over his face, but something heavy was pressing down on the covers and he couldn't move it. Annoyed, Naruto squinted his eyes and nearly screamed.

Sa... Sasuke? Sasuke looked quite young for his age when he was sleeping. At times he looked almost as expressionless and cold as a doll, but now he definitely looked warm, breathing—alive. Sasuke was leaning against Naruto's chest as he slept, his long bangs covering nearly half of his face. One of Sasuke's eyes that Naruto could see was lightly closed, the long black eyelashes making shadows across the smooth cheeks. The thin lips that were usually tightly closed were slightly open, and he was clutching Naruto's shirt childishly, so Naruto sighed and relaxed his body.

Sasuke's body moved up and down rhythmically as he breathed, and he was so close that Naruto could feel his heart beating against his own body. The strands of hair that silkily wrapped themselves around his fingers felt surprisingly soft, despite the fact that it was spiky. When Naruto continued to pat him Sasuke made a contented noise that somewhat sounded like a cat purring. It felt so peaceful, with the fine weather outside and sleeping, kitten-like instead of that big bad meanie wolf in his arms, that Naruto was filled with content and felt drowsy again. Just when he was about to drift off to sleep again, Naruto felt something nudging against his chest.

Frowning Naruto watched as Sasuke dug into his chest and found his nipples. He only knew too well what would happen next if he didn't push Sasuke away,(since it happends a few times already) but Sasuke looked so peaceful while sleeping that Naruto did not have the heart to wake him up. But apparently, even when he was sleeping he was a pervert, since Sasuke started to do naughty things to his body, again. As Sasuke happily licked and sucked his nipples Naruto grabbed a piece of his blanket and bit down on it to stifle his cries, tightly closing his eyes, a hue of pink decorated his flushed face.

"Naru-chan, are you sleeping?"

Naruto's eyes snapped open when someone gently knocked on his door. Kyu-aniki! Don't come in, don't come in, don't come in, Naruto mentally said, biting down harder on the blanket as Sasuke's teeth grazed against his chest. Apparently the older kitsune couldn't hear Naruto's pleadings, because he eased the door open and poked his head inside.

"Naru-chan? The breakfast is already…"

Kyuubi's eyes rested on the Uchiha's head resting on Naruto's arms, and then it moved up to look at Naruto's flushed face. Naruto pulled the blanket away from his mouth and hurriedly said, "Kyu-aniki, this is not… Ahn… Ah…"

Naruto moaned as Sasuke moved and there were sucking noises...

Kyuubi's ears twitched in anger as you could veins popping out of his forehead. Luaching towards the Uchiha with inhuman speed, the red head grabbed the hem of the pervert and throwed him onto the hard ground with one swing move.

"Uchiha you pervert!! I will **_neve_**r ever let Naru-chan sleep with you, again!!!!"

"…! Ow! What was that for?" Sasuke sleepily protested. He was answered with a pillow thrown at his face. "Wha…"

"Get out!" Kyubi screeched. "You king of perverts! i just don't understand why Naru-chan is inlove with you?!!"

"Kyu…"

Another pillow, followed by stuffed bunny followed. Sasuke decided that a speedy retreat, for now, would be the best answer.

* * *

**_AT SCHOOL..._**

A small growl escaped from the pale lips as he draws the little kitsune closer to him, where Naruto's back collides with the stronger chest, earning himself a cute moan. Everything WAS supposed to be perfect on the first day back to school during recess, where Sasuke and his little Naru-chan can have some PRIVET time together at their secret spot aka under the sakura tree.(After having a 'nice morning' thanks to that red head...) Sasuke could even imagine the sweet scene where Naru-chan feed him… with his own mouth… to feel those pouty pink lips with rice ball, sushi… or even ramen!! Just as long as Naru-chan feed him!!! But now…

"Neji, do you want to try some of my ramen cake? Sasuke just bought them for me!!" The cute blond smiled warmly as he offers a scapula of cake towards the smirking Hyuuga, where he happily accepted.

"Hey, what about me, Naru-chaaannnn?" Sai pouted as he nudged at the kitsune with pleading eyes, both of his dark grey ears slightly flatten.

"Haha, so what would you like to eat, Sai?"

"You…" A smug smirk plastered on the pale face as Sai pointed at the poor kitsune, looking at his with lust filled eyes.

"Eh?" Naruto blinked his eyes slightly as he pointed a finger towards himself and looked back at the raven confusingly. Sai wants to eat… me? Then both of the azure widen as he quickly hugged Sasuke while shouting comically "Gyaaa!! Sasuke, help me!! Sai is going to eat me, alive!!"

"Naru-chan, just chilled out… I am just kidding!!" Sai laughed as he patted the silky locks lovingly, which Sasuke wants to bite them, again. (The first time is during his puppy form…)

Sasuke's eye brow twitched in annoyance as both of the raven smirks at him with mischievous gleam in their eyes, at the same time!! One Sai is enough to drive me crazy and now add another Neji?! School days just sucks!! And the worse is it seems that both of them have made an agreement or what!!

Just after the recess bell rang, both of the ravens ran towards Sasuke and Naru-chan with inhuman speed (since they didn't have the same lesson) and asked… well, Sai did pleaded Naru-chan while Neji demanded Sasuke to allow them to join… and have their recess together. Before the black wolf could even reply, the naïve kitsune quickly agreed with the reason 'the more the merrier.'

"Ne, Sasuke… do you want to have some pudding?" The blond asked as he slightly turned and adjusted his position so that he is now facing the raven, a scapula of orange flavoured pudding in his hand.

Sasuke's eyes brighten as he gave his little kitsune a faint nod. At last!!! Although all our privet time is interrupted by both of those dummies, but still I want to enjoy the feeling of being feed by Naru-chan… but everything was ruined as the school bell rings, signaling that the recess is over.

Sighing slightly, the kitsune retreated the pudding and placed it back into the container, not noticing the little whimpered came form the poor wolf.

"Well, looks like we have to wait for tomorrow's recess."

"Ya, Naru-chan, the same location and time for tomorrow?" Sai asked as he dusted his school uniform, a sly smile plastered on his pale face.

"Hell no, wha-"

"Yup, of course." The blond answered as he hugged one of the Uchiha's hands loving, effectively silence the poor raven.

"Well, then see you tomorrow, Naru-chan… and Uchiha." Neji bowed slightly before leaving with Sai, walking gracefully to their next class.

"I just don't understand why you like to stick with them so often." The wolf grumbled as he slightly narrowed his eyes.

"But they are our friends!! And friends should be having recess together!!" The kitsune slightly laughed through his explanation as he looked at the cute expression of the raven, which is slightly narrowing his eyes and… pouting. Yes, Sasuke, the ice prince is pouting!!

"Hmn."

"Aww, don't tell me Uchiha Sasuke is jealous because of this little things?"

"Shut up." Sasuke barked back as a light hue of pink spread through his pale face.

"Wow, Sasuke is blushing!! Sasuke is blushing!! God, who has cameras, I must take these pictures and show them to your fan girls!!" Naruto sings as he bounced around the embarrassed raven, and not to mention slightly pissed off.

"NARUTOOOO!!!!"

"GYAAAA!! Sasuke.. you… you pervert!!!"

* * *

"Yo, man." Kiba greeted as he sat beside the Shikamaru, who is currently spacing off. 

"Hey." The lazy deer greeted back with a sleepy tone as he slightly yawned, then resting his head on the desk with both of his hands crossed under his chin.

"Cheh, you are always so boring. Why don't you just join some activities to cheer yourself up? Just like me, always training with Akamaru." The dog said proudly as he patted the white puppy which resting inside his huge jacket.

"It's too troublesomes…"

"Yeah right. Anyways, do you heard about the news of teachers transferring here today?"

"New teachers?"

"I know about that!! I heard it from a friend of mine." Another boy with round features answered while shoving chips into his mouth. His name was Chouji, a pig who is a friend of Kiba and Shikamaru, hell they even grew up together!!

"Ya, and I heard that there were three of them!!"

"Three? But that's not quite possible for three teachers to transfer into our school and not to mention on the same day… yawn… this is so troublesome…"

"Yup, I think something is fishy here too… by the way, I do find out that their names are-"

"Alright class, please get your sorry ass back to your seats, now." The silver hair sensei muttered in a bored tone as he entered the class.

"You are late, sensei!!" Some of the students shouted in union as they pointed an accusing finger towards the poor sensei.

"I did? Oh, that's because I was saving a fish which is drowning, poor fellow… thank god I manage to get it out of the water before it was out of oxygen." Kakashi said proudly as the whole class comically sweatdropped, even Sasuke was looking at him with a disbelieve expression. Is this guy really our sensei?

"Right, back to business. I have some good news for all of you and that is the headmaster already accepted our proposal for the activity on the Fund Day which is going to be held this Saturday. He just loved the idea we proposed since it's really interesting and fresh…"

"Hey, wait a second, since when did we discussed about the activity for the fund day?!!" Kiba shouted with a shocked expression while Akamaru, being a loyal pet always stuck out of the jacket and barked as protease.

"Kiba is right, you didn't even informed us about the Fund Day!!" Naruto pouted at the silver hair sensei as he pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Oh, I didn't? Well, that's not important anyway…" Kakashi chuckled as he waved his hands back and forth comically, while the whole class was glaring at him, all with hatred in their eyes.

Not important?!! This guy is laying our heads on the railway since we are the one who have to work, not him with his sorry ass!!!

"So what is the proposal you mention just now… sensei?" Sasuke asked coolly as he gave the annoying sensei the infamous Uchiha glare… but was slightly pissed off since that didn't work on that silver hair sensei.

"Good question, Uchiha. Well, actually it's something that will certainly cheer you up… we are going to crosplay…"

"Sensei, do you mean cosplay instead of crosplay?" The kitsune asked as he slightly tilted his head in confusion.

"Nope, I did mean crosplay when I mention it, Naru-chan. That's means all the boys will have to act as females with wearing dresses and vice versa for the girls. Then we will provide services like taking pictures for those who paid. Oh, and all of your costumes will be chosen by me... all of you will get the costumes you are going to wear from this list…What do you all think? For me, this is going to be a great chance for collecting a lot of fund for the school…"

Three… two… one… "WHATTTT!!!!" The whole class shouted in union as Kakashi nervously laughed at them. Opps, looks like I over did this time…

* * *

"Sasuke… this sucks… I have to wear a short Chinease dress for the Fund Day!!" Naru-chan pouted cutely as he tugged at the hem of Sasuke's uniform, slightly huffing. 

"Your's are better than mine!! I ... I have to act as Cinderella in a maid version!!!" The Uchiha barked back angrily as he was glaring holes on the innocent list. Damn that Kakashi… he is going to get it after school… I will definitely cut out his balls…

"A… a what?" The black ears twitched in annoyance as the blond was laughing like a maniac, tears could be seen at the corner of his eyes as the effect of laughing too hard.

"Looks like the lesson I gave you this morning is not enough, ne, Naru-chan…"

"No… no!! Please… I am sorry!! It's just that…" and again, the poor kitsune bursts out of laugh as he imagines the look of the ice prince… the coolest, handsome and ego Uchiha with a ...a cute Cinderella costume!!! He just can't wait till that day, although he have to wear his own costumes as well… poor Sasuke, I am sure that he will be surrounded by bunched of fan girls AND fan boys that day…

"Hmn…"

"Well, at lease some of them are worse than you… for example Kiba have to dress as Snow White… Shikamaru have to dress as a…a tree? Who would want to take picture with a tree? … Chouji will have to dress as a cheerleader… Sakura will be a penguin… Ino as a soldier with face painted… see, there's others who is even far worse than your Cinderella, so cheer up, Sasuke!!" Naruto smiled as he read through the list.

"Ya, what ever." Although Sasuke really wanted to thank his little blond for his effort of cheering him up but… he is really not in the mood right now…

After walking for a few minutes, they finally reached the next class, Physics… taking the seats at the back as usual, both of the couples sits there quietly while waiting for the presence of their sensei, Mizuki.

"Ne, Sasuke, why is the sensei late today? It's rare for him to late for class…" The kitsune asked as he poked the strong arm of the raven.

"I have no idea either."

Both of their attention was focused at the door as they heard footsteps coming nearer. (Although they sit at the back row but demons do have sharp hearings… ) Both of their eyes widen as they looked at the tall figure which enter the class. Oh. My. Fucking. God!!! Why… how…. What is he doing here?!!

"Hello class, since Mizuki sensei is in the hospital for involved in a car crash, I will be you Physic sensei from now on, until your formal sensei is recovered and all of you may call me Kyuubi sensei." The red head smirks as he looked at the shocked expression on his little baby brother's and most important the Uchiha's face. Ahh, priceless… let the game begins….

HAHA.. THAT'S ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER.. AND PLEASE DO REVIEW!!!!!

AND CAN YOU ALL GUESS WHO IS THE OTHER TWO SENSEI?

I HAVE A FEW SELECTIONS HERE... HOPE THAT YA ALL CAN FIND THE CORRECT ANSWER!!

1) KABUTO

2) IRUKA

3) JIRAYA

4) ITACHI

5) KISAME

6) OTHERS...


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

YEAH!! FINALLY I MANAGE TO FINISH THIS CHAP!! AND FOR ALL OF YOUR IMFORMATION, I GOT MYSELF A BETA!! (FINALLY) AND YUP, THUS THIS CHAP IS BETA-ED. THANK YOU TEMASHIKA AGAIN FOR BEING MY BETA, YOU ROCKS!!

ALRIGHT, BACK TO THE STORY... PLS ENJOYYYYY...

* * *

"Sasuke, please!" The blond pleaded as he grabbed at the hem of the raven's shirt, looking at Sasuke with his infamous puppy eyes. 

The black ear twitched as he looked at the beautiful yet seducing blond with lust. Kami-sama, I am in heaven now!! Right in front of him was a cute kitsune wearing a pink Chinease dress, more specifically, a short Chinese dress which ended on those feminine upper thighs, making the blond drop dead sexy.

The dress was made out of pink silk with patterns of golden cherry blossom flowers on it, both of the puffed sleeves exposed Naruto's slender shoulders but covered his arms, ending with adorable ribbons at his wrists. Pink ribbon trimmed with lace spilled down from his silky blond hair down to his shoulders while his hands were covered with lace, only small fingers exposed.

Those huge azure orbs became more outstanding as a layer of black eyeliner was applied around them, making them shines like jewels, just like sapphires. His chubby cheeks were now rosy pink with some blush, while his pouty lips were now glistening with some lip-gloss on them.

"Sasu-chan, please! You promised! please!" Sasuke gulped nervously as the cute kitsune leaned closer until they are chest to chest, those delicate fingers drawing lazy circles on the raven's chest.

Calm down, Uchiha Sasuke, calm down. just don't JUMP on that fuckable kitsune in front of you! Just take a nice, deep breath...

Both of his knuckles were balled into tight fist, so tight that they were turning white. Kami-sama... Naruto, just what are you doing to me?!

As always, whenever his blond kitsune pleaded to him with such effort, not to mention so seducingly, Sasuke would easily give in and do whatever he asked. Really, the Uchiha would buy him dozens and dozens of ramen, help him to finish all his homework, take him to the amusement park, the list goes on. But here's just one thing the Uchiha won't do, hell, he can't even dare to imagine himself, the last Uchiha, the proud yet egotistical Uchiha Sasuke to commit such acts! it's just the same as commiting suicide!

"I am not doing it." Sasuke stated firmly.

"But... but Sasuke!! The open ceremony for the Fund Day will begin within minutes!! You should have prepared yourself an hour ago!!" The kitsune whined cutely as gently punch the raven's chest with both of his cute yet little fists.

"Naru-chan, you must understand, that I just can't put this... this fabric on!! I don't care what that perverted old man said but not in a thousand years will I wear this!!" The raven hissed in anger as he glared at the innocent Cinderella-version maid outfit. Goose bumps started to prickle on his pale skin as he looked at that lacy blue dress.

"But why? Everyone is wearing these costumes!!" the kitsune huffed as he pointed at other classmates. Yes indeed, although everyone was not willing to do so and most of it is because it's far too embarrassing for a male to dress like a fucking chick, but still, Naru-chan seemed to have successfully made them do so.

The raven shuddered as he saw that dog face, aka Kiba, was wearing a long baby-blue gown with white laces around the edges and a funny looking crown on his spiky and messy brown locks, running around with his white puppy like a maniac. Yes, a crazy Snow White version. Who would want to take photos with a nightmare like that?!

"That's because I look like a damn whore when I wear this!" Both of the azure orbs widen as the word slipped through the raven's tongue. The Uchiha growled in annoyance as he was glaring holes on the innocent costumes.

"Then are you saying the whole class and ME are WHORES?!!" The blond glared back at the raven, pure hurt could be reflected from those glassy orbs.

"Whaa? of course not!! I never said that you are a whore,Naru-chan!"

"Yes you did!! You said that wearing these costumes make us look like whores!!" Naruto shouted in anger as both of his ears folded back in pure sadness.

"I was just-just making a example!! you know that I never meant to say such things..." The raven whispered and gently stroked the flushed cheek as if he was asking for forgiveness.

"You-you really didn't mean it?" The cute kitsune asked as he tilted his aside cutely, looking at the wolf with a confused expression.

"Of course, my kitsune." The raven smirks as he landed a chaste kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Then... the costume..."

"You're not going to give up, are you?" Sasuke sighs as he looked at the blond with a tired expression. What should I do in order to make the blond understand that I really don't want to wear this... this crap?!

"Please, Sasu-koi! just for once! I will do anything for you if you wear it!! Please, just for the Fund Day!!" The black ears twitched as he looked at the blond with a mischievous smirk,

"Did you just say anything?"

"Eh? Em... yes, just please Sasuke!!"

"Alright, the deal is on, my kitsune." the poor blond slightly shivered as Sasuke purred seducingly beside his sensitive ear before grabbing the costumes.

"Sasu- Gyaa!!" The poor blond shouted in surprise as the smirking raven pinch his cheek before walking gracefully to the fitting room, leaving an embarrassed kitsune behind.

"Sa-SASUKE! YOU KING OF PERVERTS!!"

* * *

**_10 minutes later..._**

"Oh my GOD!! Sasuke-kun, you are so cute in this outfit!!" An ear twitched.

"Sasuke-kun, let's take photos together! I want an album of your photos!" Both ears twitched in annoyance.

"Sasuke-kun, you are BEAUTIFUL!" Veins popping and twitching on the forehead.

"Hah, you're name should be the ice-PRINCESS instead of the emo ice prince!!" Knuckles balled until they were white.

That's it!! Ever since Sasuke walked out of his classroom with the ridicules costume, all-I repeat ALL his fan girls started to approach and surround the poor raven. Apart from the feeling dizzy from their high pitched squeaking, was the fact that everyone was looking now. So Sasuke did what he normal did in any situation that displeased him, he gave the 'glare of death' which dared anyone to look at him, or to make a comment, no mortal was foolish enough.

Slightly growling, the Uchiha quickly walked back into the classroom, even though he knew he'd still be teased by Kiba (since he is the only one who is stupid enough to mess with Sasuke), but it's much better than being molested by all those rabid fan girls!!

Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh as he landed not so gracefully on a chair at the corner of the class. His onyx orbs narrowed as he glanced-em, I mean glared at the outfit. It was some kind of French maid outfit with puffy short sleeve and sky blue dress which ended on his knee while a white apron was tied around his waist. Kami-sama, I just want to kill myself now... no, first kill that perverted old man, and then kill myself...!

The sharp ears slightly twitched as something cold was rested against his cheek. Both of his narrowing orbs soften as he saw a smiling Naru-chan was holding a can of cold green tea out to him.

"This is for you, its way too warm here, especially with a thick gown like this!" The kitsune smiled warmly as the raven thanked him and took the drink, drinking it gratefully.

"So how's your fan girls?" Sasuke almost chocked on his drink as the kitsune asked the question out of blue, especially one with the word 'fan girls'...

"Apart from surrounding me with all those high pitch squeaks and pleading me to go out with them, everything is just fine."

"Che, you should be happy that you are popular among the girls, not every male is as lucky as you."

"Aww, so somebody is jealous that he didn't get all the attention from his boyfriend, huh?" Sasuke teased as he leaned closer, blowing some cold air into Naruto's left ear, before leaning over and bite at the tip of the sensitive flesh, earning himself a cute squeak.

"Sa-Sasuke!!" The kitsune pouted as he pushed away the raven embarrassingly, his face was decorated with a nice hue of pink.

"Hmn, you weren't this shy when you seduced me into wearing this costume earlier." The raven stated as he moved closer the kitsune, a hand was encircled around his slim waist.

"That-that's different from this!!"

"Hmn, but you just don't know how attractive you are in this outfit; do you, Naru-chan... Just like a cute little uke waiting to be fu-"wait!! Uchiha Sasuke! calm down! and stop thinking about that!!

"Che, so are you! Sasu-CHAN!!" Naruto teased the raven back as he pointed at the outfit with a cute grin on his face.

"Oh and mind telling me why I am wearing THIS again? That's because someone SEDUCED me into wearing it!!"

"Sasuke!! That-that's not seducing!!" The kitsune whined as he slightly glared at the raven.

"Then, what did you call that?"

"It-it's only a trick!!"

"Hmn, and speaking of seducing; I mean the trick of yours, where did you learn that from?" Sasuke asked curiously as he crossed both of his arms in front of his chest, looking at the blond with full boast of interest.

"Well, I-I learn that from Kakashi sensei! he said that it would be useful when it comes to customers during the fare later..."

"He-he what!? How did he teach you?!!" That old pervert! he is going to spend his life in the hospital after this!! I don't care whether he sues me or not! An Uchiha will do anything for revenge!!

"Em... from a book named Icha Icha Paradise?"

"That fucking sensei! he-"

"Yo, talking about me?"

"Gyaa!!" Both of the couples shouted in unison as the silver hair sensei popped his head from the outside of the window in a split second. Sasuke slightly shifted from his seat thanks to the ambush while the poor blond ended landing on the floor. Poor Naru-chan!

"Kakashi-sensei! How-why are you hiding outside the window!!?" The kitsune asked as his left paw held his chest where his heart was located. Kami-sama, he almost gave me a heart attack!!

"Well, I was just trying to save a bird from falling from the sky."

"Yeah, right. I bet that he was just peeping at girls, from the window of the girl's wash room." Sasuke muttered sacrificially as he glared at the pervert sensei, who was trying to climb back into the class through the small window.

"Maa, seems like Uchiha-kun does have a good imagination, ne? But I think you should use them wisely, hmm, maybe on the bed?"

"Eh? Do you mean decorating the bed sheet or something like that, Kakashi sensei?" The innocent blond asked while tilting his head to a side cutely, a finger rested on the tip of his pouty lips while he was thinking.

Silence... silence... sweat drop...

"Hmn, something like that... maybe you should just ask Sasuke-kun yourself later, ne? But now, first thing first; how're the decorations for the stall?" Kakashi asked as he scanned around the colourful classroom. The room was decorated with mostly colourful balloons and ribbons while pliers and posters were stuck everywhere. A few corners with different backgrounds were prepared specially for the customers to choose during the photo sessions.

Kakashi snickers as he saw Sakura was having difficulties in walking with her huge penguin costume while Chouji was trying as hard as he could to put on his small, tight cheerleader outfit. Aww, looks like this plan is worthy after all...

During the Fund Day, all the classes would be used as stalls where the students of the class will be in charge of decorating them. Some of the classes will be used as a place for selling food, drinks, game corners or even haunted houses!! While the money earned by these classes will be used for buying new furniture for the school or donate them to the orphans.

"Em-everything is settled... I think... the cameras and also photo taking corners are ready, too."

"Hmn, good, keep up the hard work, class! Since everything is fine, then I think I can go and find my dolphin now!! Just remember all those tricks I taught you and use them on the customers!! Oh, and those tricks will be useful when you and Sasuke are having-you know!! Ja!!" And within a second, the silver haired sensei was gone from sight, leaving a flushed kitsune and a fuming raven.

"Kakashi sensei!"

* * *

"God, this school is freaking huge!! I am totally lost now..." Kyuubi sighed in defeat as he sat himself on the floor, his legs were tired and the aches were killing him. 

Why was Kami-sama so cruel to him? All he wanted to go to the washroom and yet he ended up in a dark corridor with multiples rooms and stairs. After walking for more than thirty minutes and forty-five seconds!! Make it forty-seven now... He had wondered around and asked directions from the students and even some senseis, but even when he tried his best to follows the instructions given, he found himself wonder and wonder further than the familiar sight, and he was tired of walking.

"Sensei, are you alright?" Both of the red orbs widen in joy as a male, probably a student was right behind him, offering help no less!!

"Yes, you see, I got lost while I was on my way to the washroom, so would you-" Kyuubi paused in shock as he looked at the figure in front of him. That black long hair, those narrowed onyx orbs, that porcelain skin and worst, that damn smirk.

"You!!" Kyuubi growled in annoyance as he pointed an accusing finger at the still smirking raven.

"Hmn, so it seems that you still remember me, ne? Kyu-chan." Itachi smirked as he walked closer, which only caused the kitsune to move backward. The motion continues where Itachi moves forward while the red head, still sitting on the floor, moves backwards.

Both of the bloody red orbs widen as his back hits against the cold surface of the wall. uh oh, dead end.

"No place to hide huh, Kyu-chan?" The raven smirks as he kneeled down so that he is at eye level with the red head.

"You... hide? Hah! Wh-who said that I am hiding? especially from you?!" The red head hissed back as he narrowed his eyes, glaring at the raven. He is right, why am I moving backwards when he is here? I am not afraid of him, am I? No way, there's no way the great Uzumaki Kyuubi is afraid of this pervert!

"Hmn, is that so..."

"And you!! Why are you here?!! Don't tell me that you were stalking me all along, you pervert!!" The red head barked as he narrowed both of his eyes, glaring at the raven as a sigh of warning for him to back off.

"Hmn, do you know how beautiful your eyes are? They hold so much power, just like fire, the spirit that shall never die..." Kyuubi blinked as a cold hand caressed his cheek. Wha- when did he moved so close to me? and why didn't I just push him away when he is? he is caressing me Gyaa!! Kami-sama, this makes me feel like a fucking uke! Why am I waiting here and submitting for this damn pervert?!

"Oh, so you want to know why? What a curious little UKE we have here, ne?"

"Eh? Yo-you can read people's mind?!"

"Hmn, not so accurate. The fact is I can only read your mind, Kyu-chan..."

"Huh? But why me?!"

"That's a special ability of a wolf to strengthen the bond between their mates, to read the other's mind and shares their thoughts."

"No way!! Then w-why couldn't you read my mind when we first met?!" This is just ridicules!! It can't be true that he really can read my mind... there must be some trick under his sleeve!!

"Hmn, to tell the truth, we, the wolf clan can only sense our mates when it is near their mating session. Your mating session is near, isn't it, Kyu-chan?"

"Oh, that's why you can't wait!! Wait a second, do you mean that I am your-"

"Mate? Yes, since I can easily read your mind now, plus, here..." Itachi muttered as he took Kyuubi's smaller hand and placed it right on top of his chest, where his heart was located. "this told me that you were my mate-to-be ever since I first met you."

"You- gyaa!! You pervert!!" Kyuubi blushed as he pushed away the raven shyly.

"Oh and by the way, we are going to meet each other more frequently since I am one of the new sensei here..." The red head shuddered as Itachi moved beside his ears and purred seducingly, causing goose bumps to prickle on his slightly tan skin.

"No way! Y-you pervert!! I wish I'd never see you, ever again!" The poor kitsune shouted embarrassingly and ran across the corridor, ignoring his aching legs which were strongly protesting for him to take a break.

"Hey, the washroom is at the opposite side... hmn, what a cute little thing he is..." Itachi sighed as he walked in the same direction as Kyuubi took.

This is going to be interesting...

* * *

The exhausted blond sat himself on the chair tiredly. Ever since the Fund Day had started officially, tons of visitors started asking to take photos together. From the beginning of the day till now, the poor kitsune had been order for more than hundreds of time for service and even Kiba had taken more then twenty shots with them. 

Although the kitsune didn't mind to take photos with them, especially with some old women who liked him so much they couldn't help themselves and started to pinch his cheek, but this was just way too tiring. The blond slightly shifted as someone nudged his hand from behind.

"Aww, Naru-chan, you look very cute in this outfit, mind if I have a few pictures with you?" Sai asked as he looked at the poor kitsune as if he was a piece of juicy meat.

"Em, sure.. and Sai, your outfit is kinda... special too." Naruto muttered shyly as he pointed at the huge penis outfit. Gyaa, why would Kakashi sensei prepare such-such a sensitive outfit?! Who would like to have some pictures with a penis?!

"Thanks, this is my favorite costume, ever!! I will have to thanks Kakashi later for these!" The raven smirked as he pulls the blond towards one of the photo taking corners with a beautiful cherry blossom background.

"Hey, Naru, Sai." Shino greeted as he prepares his camera ready, adjusting the focusing lens and distance.

"Hai, Shino!! Wow, I didn't know that you were taking pictures!!" The kitsune squeaks as he smiles at the raven. Why didn't I spot Shino when I took all those pictures just now? As far as I know, I only managed to spot Temari and Neji taking photos for us...

"Hmn, I learned while I was making an album for insects. So, how many shots do you want?"

"Ten." Sai said as he placed his hand around the kitsune's shoulder, a hint of mischief was reflected form those dark orbs.

"Alright, then twenty dollars, please."

After fifteen minutes, Sai and Naruto finally finished their photo taking sessions, em-I mean, 'Sai molesting the poor Naru-chan session', where the raven would take advantages by hugging the kitsune, encircle that slim waist, or even sitting the blond on his lap.

"Wow, these photos are really beautiful!! Maybe I should ask Shino to take more photos for me!" The kitsune squeaked happily as he looked at all the photos taken with Sai just now.

"Yup, and I would like to take some more photos with you too, Naru-chan."

"Haha, thanks Sai, but maybe we can take photos together with Sasuke!! I haven't had any with him yet." Naruto smiled as he continues to look at the pictures, and yet failed to notice the expression on the raven's face when he said the word 'Sasuke'...

"Hmn, speaking of Uchiha, where is he right now? Haven't seen him since the activity started."

"Oh, that poor Sasuke has being dragged by his fan girls to take photos since the beginning... I don't think that we can meet him in the next few hours."

"Oh. And by the way, Naru-chan..."

"Hmn?"

"Did you put on some perfume or what? You smell...nice..." The blond blushed as the raven moved closer so that he could inhale more of that... that arousing scent! so delicious, just like wild berries and honey...

"Eh? Sai, but I-I didn't put any perfume on." The blush on his face darkened as Naruto could feel heat radiate form Sai's body. Gyaa!! what-what is happening to me? Wh-why am I feeling so warm all of a sudden?

"Hmn, is that so...?" That's strange. Why would Naruto smell so good if he didn't apply any perfume... except that-

"Sa-Sai, I have to go to the wash room now, see-see you later!!" And with that, the poor blond quickly pushed away the raven and made his way towards the washroom, ignoring all the squeaks from the visitors.

* * *

"Shikamaru, have you seen Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he approached the 

yawning raven.

"Yes, I saw him running straight to the wash room just now -yawn- so where're your fan girls?"

"Hmn, I just tricked them to get some drinks for me, thanks Shikamaru."

"Troublesome..." The lazy raven muttered as he gave a last glance to the running Uchiha before letting darkness take place, again.

"Naruto?" Sasuke muttered as he walked into the washroom.

"Naruto? Are you in here?" Sasuke asked as he knocked at the only locked stall in the toilet, both of his sharp ears twitched as he heard some sobbing sounds in it.

"Naruto, I know you are here! answer me!!" Both of the onyx orbs widen as the door suddenly opened and a blur of yellow and pink launched towards him, hugging tightly against his chest.

"Sa..Sasuke -sob- I am going -sobs- going to die!!" The poor kitsune muttered between sobs as he looked at the shocked raven with glassy eyes.

"Wha- what are you saying, Naruto?" Sasuke pulled the kitsune backwards so that he can look directly into his eyes, the onyx met the glassy azure. Sasuke slightly blinked as he looked more carefully at his orbs. Is that a hint of red...?

"My body feels... weird... when Sai is around me. I just don't feel too well, and I am warm now when you hugged me... I-I just don't know what is happening to me!! And..."

"And?"

"And-my-my body is hurting!!" The poor blond murmured as he looked down at the floor, far too embarrasses to look at Sasuke. His tail was itchy and his hips were starting to give off that heated ache again.

"What? Tell me Naruto, which part of yours are hurting?"

Instead of answering, the poor kitsune only lightly groaned. The heat was slowly traveling up his body, starting from his hips, and now it was in his belly, crawling and slinking up father than Naruto wanted it to.

Then, Sasuke's nose picked up a new scent. It wasn't the smell of perfume from those bitches or anything like that. This scent was much, much stronger, muskier and sweet. And it was coming from...Naruto...

Sasuke's eyes snapped wide open, he inhaled the scent one more time and let it fill his senses. His pupils dialated and his body began to react, his inner wolf screaming for him to ravish the fox and suck his body till he couldn't move. Naruto...the reason why the fox looked all flush and smelled so damn good was because he had finally gone into heat...

Letting a smile plastered on the porcelain skin, Sasuke gently caresses the heated yet flushed cheek. Finally, I have been waiting for this moment for ages!! So the poor kitsune doesn't know that he is in heat? That's strange... Naruto is already 18 and normally we hit our first heat at 16.

"Sasuke, You see?! I am starting to feel strange again!! I-I am dying!!"

"Don't worried, my kitsune. You are not dying, you are in heat." Sasuke purred the last word seducingly as he looked at the fuckable blond. Sasuke was starting to feel hard. And from behind his closed eyes he was seeing images of a naked fox moaning his name in pure pleasure. He needed to get rid of these dirty thoughts. "Go away!"

"He-heat? Is that some kind of fever or what?"

"You!-Naruto, this is really the first time you are in heat?!"

"Em-yes, I guess, I remember Kyu-aniki said something about 18 years old as the first heat, or something like that... Hmn, that does explain everything, Sasuke..." The kitsune muttered as he slightly hugged the raven for support. His legs were numb and turning into jelly as the heat spread to his chest. His lower part became warmer every time he looked at those bottomless onyx orbs, smelled that strong yet powerful scent from the wolf... the scent of Sasuke changing! does that mean that Sasuke is in heat too?

"Sasuke.. are you...?"

"In heat, yes indeed. Wolfs, all members of our clan will only undergo heat when their UKE is ready, just like right now."

"Wha-!!" Within a second, Naruto was forced against the wall as Sasuke pressed his body close to his lithe one. Lips and fangs started at his neck, leaving small, red bites on the tan flesh. The fox wanted to object, but his body would not allow it, his body wasn't reacting like it should have. It was pushing itself closer to the wolf while being held against a wall.

Sasuke could do nothing to help himself, not right now. His mouth went from Naruto's neck and back up his jaw, chin, and finally smashing their lips together in a hot, searing kiss. His tongue slid out on the plush, pink bottom lip, asking for entrance while his hands wandered around the untouched territory of the fox, feeling how hot he really was.

The wolf's tongue tasted every corner of the succulent fox's mouth, and he even got the fox to respond by rolling his tongue around the others. Their hot, pink and red organs battled it out for dominance in which Sasuke evidently won.

"Sasuke..." Naruto managed to say when the need for air came.

Not replying, Sasuke moved a hand over and lightly pinched a clothed nipple, earning another moan from the heated kitsune. Naruto's hips bucked when he felt Sasuke's fingers pinch his nipple.

His mind was starting to become foggy, and pretty soon he would do nothing but submit to the wolf.

"Naruto... may I mark you?" The raven asked huskily while sucking and licking at the soft, heated neck.

"Mnn! Sa-Sasuke... just-just do it!!"

After hearing the respond from the kitsune, without any warning, Sasuke felt his sharp teeth expand even more, and he let out a snarl. He opened his mouth and sank his teeth deep into the tender flesh, feeling Naruto try to jerk away, he held him to the wall firmly with his hips against the kitsune's.

Naruto suddenly felt a sharp, stinging pain in his shoulder. And, like what most try to do in pain, he tried to get away. But, Sasuke's hips pinned Naruto's against the stone wall harder. He felt teeth sink into his skin, and despite the sharp sting, the fox actually felt a bit of pleasure while Sasuke was marking him.

Sasuke watched as the mark he placed on Naruto sealed up and formed into the shape of three comas, the mark of the wolves. A mark that represented that Naruto was his, even without mating fully yet.

"Mine, Naruto, you will be mine forever and ever from now on. I love you, Naru-chan..." Sasuke muttered as he hugged the flushed blond tightly, earning himself a soft moan.

"Mnn.. Sasuke, I love you too!"

Both of the couple's eyes widen as the door suddenly slammed open, revealing a tall figure.

"Hmn, what do we have here?"

"Who are you?!" The raven asked as he pushed his blond into the warm embrace and hugged him protectively. This man... although I haven't see him before around the school compound... but, something is familiar with this guy...

"My, my, such a fiesty wolf... well, for your information, i am your new sensei."

TBC

HAHA, CONGRATULATIONS FOR THOSE WHO VOTES ITACHI AS THE NEW SENSEI... BUT YET I AM KINDA DISAPPOINTED THAT THERE'S ONLY ONE PERSON WHO MANAGE TO GET THE RIGHT ANSWER FOR THE SECOND SENSEI... SO I DECIDED TO GIVE MORE HINTS!!

PS. THE SECOND SENSEI HAS LONG HAIR!!

SO, LET'S VOTE!! HOPE THAT YOU ALL GET THE RIGHT ANSWER!!

1) IRUKA

2) KURANAI

3) EBISU

4) DEIDARA

5) KABUTO

6) JIRAYA

7) OTHERS


	14. Chapter 13

_OKAY, OKAY, I KNOW THAT I AM REALLY LATE TO POSE THIS CHAPTER, BUT I REALLY HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE..._

_WELL, YOU SEE... I WAS _KIDNAPE_... EM.. YES, BY **OROCHIAMRU!!** AND HE WAS TRYING TO BRAINWASH ME SO THAT I WILL REWRITE THIS STORY WITH HIM AS THE MAIN CHARACTER... IT WAS.. EM... A PART OF HIS EVIL PLAN TO GET MORE FOLLOWERS.. EM.. FANS... AND I WAS LIKE ' OROCHIMARU-SAMA, I AM ALREADY KIND ENOUGH TO PUT YOU INTO THIS STORY, WHAT DID YOU WANT?' AND HE WAS LIKE 'STILL NOT GOOD ENOUGH!' SO AFTER ALMOST OF BEING HELD PRISON, MY BEST FRIEND, WARU, CAME TO THE RESCUE AND KICKED HIS ASS!!!_

_WHEN I THANK HER, SHE ONLY REPLIED' JUST FINISH THIS FIC BEFORE YOU DIE... LOL'_

_ALRIGHT, HERE'S CHAPTER 13, PLEASE ENJOY!!!!!!_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 13**_

"Naruto…" Sasuke slightly moaned as he cupped both of those creamy cheeks in his hands and pressed his lips to Naruto's. His pale lips coaxed the pink ones to respond, and they did; Naruto kissed Sasuke back, his warm, softer lips sliding over the wolf's in a loving motion. Sasuke growled and moved his hand to the back of Naruto's golden head, pushing his head closer and lips more against his. Their bodies pressed against each others and their tails curled around the other again. The fox placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and his other against the wolf's cheek as he continued to kiss him.

"Sasu… mnn.. Sasuke.." The poor kitsune moaned in pure pleasure as Sasuke's tongue slipped out past his lips and slid along the bottom lip of his fox. Naruto's eyes fluttered and he parted his lips, allowing the wolf to enter his mouth and taste like he did once before. He felt the wolf licked, and taste every corner of his mouth till they parted for air.

Naruto's mouth was open slightly, his eyes lidded and his breath getting steady. He rested his head on his wolf' chest and felt Sasuke wrap those arms around him, while the raven picked the flushed blond up onto his lap and his back rested on the chair.

"One more week, Naruto..." Sasuke whispered in the fluffy ear, nibbling it lightly.

"Huh...?" Naruto was so absorbed in the feeling of Sasuke holding him that he didn't quite understand his words.

"One more week," he repeated, kissing the corner of Naruto's mouth.

The fox, though, raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. "For what?" he asked, tail curling around Sasuke's legs.

The wolf rolled his eyes, his beloved could be so dunce sometimes but that's what made him so adorable and sexy. He leaned back in and captured Naruto's lips, sucking on the bottom lip. "For the Mating Day," he said, nuzzling Naruto's tan neck.

It dawned on Naruto after a second; the official day for a wolf to mate was another week, and if Sasuke really wanted to mate with him...he would go willingly and mate with the wolf. His eyes widened, though, it seemed like the moment he was waiting for was actually coming true...he felt butterflies creep up in his stomach and he smiled.

"Hmn, now you remember, my mate."

"Hey, I do remember!!" The blond pouted cutely while Sasuke only smirked and pressed their lips together more firmly, earning a moan of want from the kitsune.

"Sasuke… mnn… not here…" The poor kitsune tried to push the raven away as he felt two large, pale hands settle on his waist as Sasuke sat up.

"Hmn, but I know you love it, didn't you?" The wolf spoke in a lusty voice, and his eyes turned blood-red again, and his ears going down slightly. He slid his hands lower and let them rest on the soft, round bottom of his fox.

Naruto shivered when he felt Sasuke rest his hands on an untouched part of his body. It was an unfamiliar feeling, but it felt good all at the same time. He let a small moan pass his lips and placed his hands on Sasuke's chest, pressing their lips together and slipping his tongue into the wolf's mouth this time.

Sasuke tasted good; he tasted wild, telling the fox that he was still untamed and in order to be tamed he needed the fox to train and teach him...only in a variety of ways. Naruto pressed his lips as close to Sasuke's as he could, coiling his tongue around the larger one trying to win the battle that he started, and wound up loosing.

Naruto broke the kiss and gasped when he felt a hand slip down his shorts; he rested his forehead on Sasuke's shoulder and panted slightly, he started moving his hips against Sasuke's in an attempt to try and get rid of this painful heat that would be with him for another day. Just one more week!

When Sasuke felt those luscious hips roll against his, he gripped his free hand onto one of those hips and rocked his own his upwards, meeting Naruto's rolling with his own powerful rocks. Sasuke palmed both cheeks of Naruto's rear in his hand, and even tried to slide them around to the front, but Naruto had rested one of his hands on his arm, stopping him from doing so.

"Sasuke...ahh, please… not here… not in the classroom..." Naruto gasped, still rolling his hips and pressing soft kisses to the wolf's neck. "And...we need to wait..."

"I don't think I can, Naruto. I need you so badly right now!" Sasuke hissed when Naruto brushed his hand passed his bulging member which was poking the fox's bare thigh. He removed his hands from the fox's shorts and trailed it up and under his tee-shirt, finding a nipple and pinching it until it got hard.

"Gyaaa… Sa… sto-op…" Naruto tried to resist when Sasuke pinched his nipple, but he felt his mind become cloudy with want. He could feel Sasuke lift up his shirt just enough so he could attach his mouth to one perked nipple. Naruto arched his back which resulted in him pressing himself even more up against the wolf who only used his hands to grab his hips and hold him down. Sasuke's erection was very prominent and Naruto blushed at feeling it nudge his thigh.

"No...Sasuke...stop it..." Naruto gasped out, feeling those pale lips suck and bit his nipple between those sharp teeth. "Stop...we… we still have an detention… ahh.."

Sasuke pulled his head away from the lithe, tan chest and gazed into those foggy blue irises. Although it's like hell for him, more specific, his erect member to stop now… but for once, the blond is right, they do have to attend a detention five minutes from now, which was the reason why they have to stay back, alone which each other in the empty classroom. And it's all thanks to that fucking sensei who dares to interrupt my fun with Naru-chan.

**_

* * *

xXxX FLASHBACK XxXx_**

Sasuke watched as the mark he placed on Naruto sealed up and formed into the shape of three comas, the mark of the wolves. A mark that represented that Naruto was his, even without mating fully yet.

"Mine, Naruto, you will be mine forever and ever from now on. I love you, Naru-chan..." Sasuke muttered as he hugged the flushed blond tightly, earning himself a soft moan.

"Mnn.. Sasuke, I love you too!"

Both of the couple's eyes widen as the door suddenly slammed open, revealing a tall figure.

"Hmn, what do we have here?"

"Who are you?!" The raven asked as he pushed his blond into the warm embrace and hugged him protectively. This man... although I haven't see him before around the school compound... but, something is familiar with this guy...

"My, my, such a feisty wolf... well, for your information, I am your new sensei, the name is Orochimaru." The white snake smirks as an inhuman long tongue slipped out and licked at his deadly pale lips, which caused the blond shuddered. (A/N the 1st sensei is Kyuubi, followed by Itachi and now, Orochimaru!!)

"Sasuke… he looks scary…" The blond whispered as he pulled the hem of sleeve and buried his face onto the warm embrace. While Sasuke hugged back the blond protectively, glaring daggers at the sickly pale snake.

The pale snake has long, dark hair which ended on his mid-waist. His skin was deadly pale with a pair of cold golden orbs and some purple eye liner around them, gave him a ... slimy look. He was tall, taller than Sasuke by a few inches (which irritated the raven) but deadly thin. He was wearing a pale grey hakama with an ugly purple obi around his waist. Guess what, he just looked like one of the perverts in the magazines...

"What do you want… sensei?" Sasuke hissed as the smirk on the pale skin widen, those golden orbs narrowed with a gleam of promising mischief.

"Aww, shouldn't you introduce yourself after I told you my name, tsk, tsk, teenagers nowadays…" Orochimaru walked towards the couples and kneeled down to their eye level, a smile, an evil smile plastered on his scary face.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke stated coolly as he returned the glare.

"Hmn, an Uchiha huh? Impressive, and how about that cute little one over there?" The pale snake asked with interest as he pointed at the poor kitsune, earning himself a cute gasp.

"Na…Naruto… my name is Uzumaki Naruto." The blond blushed slightly as he looked at the white snake. Goose bumps prickles on his paled skin as Orochimaru grinned at him, evilly.

"Oh, so you are Kyuubi's little brother… it's been some time since we meet each other… I can hardly recognize you now, since you have grown up so… beautifully, just like your brother." He smirks as the raven growled angrily at him, showing off his sharp, strong teeth.

"Ano, you know my brother?" Naruto asked curiously as he tilted his head to aside cutely. Hmn, do I know him? I don't have any memory that I knew someone as… as scary as him… gyaa, he is looking at me again!!

"Oh course I do, Naru-chan… for further information, you can ask you brother, I am sure that he will _**HAPPILY**_ tell you… and for now…" Orochimaru stood up and straighten himself before looking back at the couple who did the same, "…as your sensei, both of you will be responsible for your action by attending a detention for an hour tomorrow, after school. As both of you know, such activity is not allowed in the school… even though you are in heat… Na-ru-chan…" The pale snake slipped his long tongue again, but instead of licking his dried lips, this time, he tried to lick the cheek of the flushed blond, but only stopped by the raven with his hand.

"Back off… he is mine." Sasuke growled in anger as the pale snake only shrugged and retreated his tongue with a smirk.

"Very well, we will meet soon, at the detention tomorrow." With that, the long hair raven walked out of the washroom, leaving a fuming raven and a flushed blond.

"That sick pervert!!" Sasuke hissed as he was glaring holes on the poor door.

"Sasuke… I think that you should wash your hand… it's full with saliva…" The blond pointed with a slightly disgust look on his face. While the raven let go of the kitsune and wash away those slimy white-yellowish liquid while murmured some incoherent words like 'fucking pervert snake' and 'fuck his brain off'. the

xXxX END OF FLASHBACK XxXx

* * *

"What are you doing Orochiamru?! What is the meaning of these??!!" The red head shouted in fear and anger as he looked at the lifeless children who rested on the metal tables, both of their hands and legs were binded together by ropes. Some of them are still breathing and kicking, tears rolling down from their soaked face as they were asking for help in pleads.

"This? Nothing special, they are just some speciment that failed the test... Don't worry, my dear, I will ended their life shortly after this..." The pale raven smirks and let out a dry smile before picking up a knife and cut through one of the childrens's stomach, blood and screams filled the room.

"Sto-stop it!!! You are killing him!!" Kyuubi quickly pulled away the maniac away from the screaming child and landed a punch on his jaw.

"... " The pale snake said nothing in reply but only landed a punch on the shocked red head's stomach, the strong blow caused the poor kitsune to kneeled down in pain.

"Why... why are you doi-ing this...?"

"Why? You are asking me why? Because the fucking goverment had declined my project!!! They said that the content of the medicine I made consists of toxic that may endanger the children's nervous system!!! That's why I am trying the medicine on them!! Then, I shall sliced out their organs for the goverment to prove that my medicine is the best antibiotic ever!!!" The golden orbs widen in fear as the pale snake let out a dry laugh, just like a maniac.

"You... you are insane!!!"

"Hmn, I know..." He gave Kyuubi a sly smile as he licked away some blood on his left cheek with his inhuman long tongue, then cleaned the knife which is also coated with fresh human blood, ".. and the next victim shall be your lovely brother..."

"N-no... stay.. stay away from me... you... you sick maniac, GET AWAY FROM NARUTO!!!!!"

"Don't worry, my dear, I shall leave your beautful face as a present for your cute little brother..."

"NOOOO!!!!"

Both of the golden orbs widen in fear as he bounced up from his bed, bids of sweats rolling down his already soaked cheeks.

"It's... it's only a dream... a dream...Naru... Naruto... please be alright..."

* * *

"Ah, so both of you made it on time…" The pale snake smiled 'warmly' as the couple walked towards him hand-in-hand, their tails entangled with each other comfortably. 

"Hmn." The raven only glared at the sensei as response.

"Em… good… good afternoon, sensei…" The flushing blond bowed slightly as a nervous smile plastered on his face.

"Good afternoon to you too, Naru-chan."

"So what are we doing here?" Sasuke asked coolly as he pointed at the school's old library. In their school, there are three libraries in total. One of them is located at the second floor while another is located at the lower floor, just beside the canteen. And the third one, which they are standing in front, had been abandoned a long time, due to it's small capacity and old furniture.

"Well, for your information, Sasuke-kun, both of you are going to help me cleaning this library." The pale snake explained as he unlock the door and stepped inside, signaled them to follow behind, "Come in, Sasuke-kun, I won't bite…"

"I am coming…" Sasuke said in a bored expression.

"Coming? Shouldn't you save that for you little kitsune here?" Orochimaru smirks as he glance at the fuming yet embarrassed raven. Is that a hint of pink in his cheek, ah, seeing an Uchiha blush, priceless…

"You fucking… pervert…" Sasuke growled in anger as he heard that perverted 'joke' of the sensei, the innocent blond, however remained confused by looking at his mate-to-be, then back o his sensei. An 'what's going on' expression plastered on his face.

"Now, now, we have more important things to do…" The pale snake smiled as he turned to the right side of the wall and switched on the light and fans of the small room, pleased with Sasuke's reaction.

"This place is in a mess." Naruto muttered as he looked around. Variety of books was splattered all over the floor, tables and cupboards, covered by a thick layer of dust. The floor was dirty and filled with dust and rubbish, an unpleasant smell radiated around the room.

"And you aspect us to clean all of these?" Sasuke asked with rage as he glared at the smirking snake. Like hell I am going to clean this mess, I am an Uchiha for god's sake and I don't do cleaning works!! And I won't let my mate-to-be suffered by doing all these things either.

"Ah, of course not. You and Naru-chan will only do the first part, the first to the third row of books, and then the rest will be finished by others."

"Who's the others?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well, the mating session is coming soon, so I easily caught a few couples on my way here… since they were doing it in the classroom… so don't worry." Orochimaru stated proudly as if he manage to catch some high ranked thief and save the world.

"……" Both of the raven and blond animated sweat drop. Thank Kami-sama that we didn't get caught by him just now… or else…

"Now, Sasuke-kun, you are going to clean the dust on the floor and the cupboard while Naru-chan will rearrange the book in correct order, sound easy enough?"

"Yeah right, it will be easier if we didn't have to do anything." The raven muttered in anger as he took the broom and started to clean the floor.

"Gambatte ne, Sasuke!!" The raven orbs widen slightly as the blond placed a chaste kiss on his left cheek, warm radiated his skin as he inhaled the sweet aroma. Kami-sama, this heat is driving me crazy... Just who tha fuck that makes the rule only mate and have sex during the Mating Day?!

"Naruto-"

"Ah, ah, ah, no funny things here, although I didn't mind for free porn…" The pale snake smirks as he sited himself on a leather sofa, just across the couple, some newspaper rolled in his left hand.

_**30 minutes later…….**_

"Hey, did you ask Kyuubi about this snake freak yesterday?" Sasuke asked as he cleaned the cupboard with a soaked cloth, enjoying the view of Naru-chan's rounded ass. His eyes followed every movement of those fuckable ass like a preadator with his prey wherever they moved as Naruto arranged those books.

"Nope, I didn't get the chance to ask him since he was acting kinda weird…" the blond response as he turned around and lowered his head so that he can look at Sasuke since he is standing on a chair.

"Hmn, what do you mean by weird?"

"Well… he is all flushed and he even ignored me with some incoherent words like 'pervert wolf' and 'stupid big fat octopus'…ne, Sasuke, do you think that Kyu-aniki is alright?"

"I think he is ok, maybe…" The raven paused as a small laugh escape from his thin lips,"…maybe he is affected by the heat… he must be frustrated that no one wants him…"

"Of course not, you meannie!!" Naruto pouted and blew the raven a raspberry before turning away and rearrange the books, according to their titles.

"Hmn, if you say so…" The raven smirks as he continue to enjoy the view. Oh, Naru-chan's ass... you will be mine soon... one more week... Sasuke unconsiously licked his dry lips as he had an image of riding those nicely roounded ass...

"Sasuke-kun" The raven tensed as Orochimaru walked towards them. What does that perverted snake want right now?

"Hmn, it seems that you are almost done now…"

"So?"

"Would you mind to buy me a cup of cold coffee from the canteen? Is pretty warm here, you may buy yourself and Naru-chan a drink, too."

"No." There's no way that I am leaving Naru-chan here with you, all alone…

"Sasuke, I want orange juice, please, pleaseeee…" The blond begged as he looked at the raven with his infamous puppy eye.

"No…" There's no way I would give in this time…

"But… Sasu-koi… I am really thirsty……….pleasseeee…" the blond pouted as he activate 'Uzumaki puppy eye' level two.

"I… fine…"

"Yeah!!! Thank you, Sasu-koi!!" The blond chirped as he hugged the raven happily.

"Take your time, Sasuke-kun…"The pale snake gave the raven a sickly smile before continue reading his newspaper.

"Like hell I will…" Sasuke murmured as he walked towards the door.

"Sasuke" Naruto purred as he makes sure that he saw his hips sway as if calling him to grab them and grind against them, and he kept his fluffy tail up high against his back and allowed his scent gland to release some of his _'in-heat' _smell, knowing that it would only arouse the lusting wolf even more.

Sasuke's jaw slowly fell and his black eyes widened before snapping into their bloody color with the black marks all around.

"I will be waiting…" Naruto purred seducing and winked before walked back to the cupboards.

"Hm-hmn…" Sasuke gulped nervously as he quickly leaved the room. Kami-sama, he is so fucking sexy… I don't think I can hold on any more!!!

"Ano… sensei… do you have any taller chairs here, I am not high enough to arrange those books…"

"Hmn, you may use this chair, I think it will be tall enough.." The snake pointed at an old wooden chair at the corner of the table with an odd smile , causing goose bumps to prickles on the tan skin.

"Em… yeah… thanks…" Naruto quickly carried the tall chair towards the cupboard and climbed onto it with a few books in his hands.

"He is just so weird!! It gives me creeps every time he smiles!! Che, just… just ignore him and finish my job… hmn, this book should be placed here and this goes there and…ahhh!!"

"Got you…" Orochimaru smirks as the poor blond landed on his hands. Hmn, he really smells good… ah, just like his brother… wild, spicy yet sweet…

"What… what happened…?" The blond blushed as he felt the raven's hand 'accidentally' touched his ass.

"You felt from the chair… I think that the chair is too old to support anything, that's why one of it's leg cracked and broken."

"Oh… em… sensei, would you mind letting me down..?" Naruto asked nervously as Orochimaru's hand landed on his butt and lightly squished it.

"Not yet, not until I make sure that you didn't injure yourself, since I am responsible for your health and… safety." The poor kitsune paled as his sensei landed him onto of the long table, than pinned both of his hands on top of his head.

"Sen-sensei… you.." The kitsune struggled as Orochimaru landed a chaste kiss on his neck.

"Is that the mating mark that Uchiha left?"

"Ahh…sto-op it!!" The blond blushed heavily as the raven licked at the sensitive burning mark, giving him pure pleasure.

'The kitsune watched in horror as the pale snake lowered himself till he was kissing his chest, his hands sliding down his body.

_**"Come on, kit, you can do it! Fight back!" **_his inner tried to encourage.

Said fox tried to, so hard, in fact. Yet, his body was still in heat and whenever he was touched intimately his body would want more. Though his mind screamed at him to get away and get back to Sasuke, his body was nothing but a traitor.

"Mnn, you are so sweet…" The pale snake then continued to grope Naruto in non-pleasurable ways and kiss his scraped face.

Naruto moved his head around and tried to get his legs to fight, but, like he said his body was still in heat. And, just the thought of him being taken by this perverted snake made tears gather in those blue eyes.

"Please...don't..." he whispered brokenly.

Orochimaru only laughed a cruel, emotionless laugh.

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy it."

"Help… help me… Sasuke!!!"

TBC

HAHA, HOPE THAT YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER... I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I COULD AND PLEASEEE REVIEW!!!!!

JA NE

UCHIHA TSUKI


	15. Chapter 14

YEAH!! ALTHOUGH IT'S KINDA SHORT COMPARED WITH OTHERS, BUT I DON HOPE THAT ALL OF YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!

DISCLAIM : I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND ALL THE CHARACTERS IN IT... IF I DO OWN THEM...MUAHAHAH...

WARNING : YAOI, AU, OCC, LEMON AND LIME, PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, JUST LEAVE NOW AND DON'T FLAG!! SASUNARU, MANYNARU, ITAKYUUBI.

* * *

CHAPTER 14

"Haa.." Naruto paled as the perverted snake just licked his neck and his mating-mark again and again. If he screamed, Orochimaru could just kiss him to stop him. If he fought back, the other man is much stronger than his smaller body and also might have a weapon.

"Please, just leave me alone." Naruto whispered, his heart pounding against his ribcage so hard he was sure his bones would break.

"I can't do that, not to a piece of such delicious meat..." The pale snake leaned closer with an evil smirk, his body pressed up against Naruto's. The blond whimpered, closing his eyes and willing it all away. He felt warm breath on the side of his collarbone, soon followed by lips. He whimpered again.

_'What do I do?.! What do I do?.! Sasuke!!! Where are you??' _Naruto began to hyperventilate as one of deadly pale hands left the table surface to run through his silky blond hair, the other moving down his side to the bottom of his shirt, across his stomach, and then down again. _No, no, no..._ Naruto's mind repeated the word over and over again as Orochimaru's hand found itself somewhere Naruto didn't want it.

"Ah, you're not hard." The pale snake accused, narrowing his golden slit eyes. "We'll have to change that, ne? Naru-chan…" He began rubbing his hand against Naruto's clothed crotch, while the blond felt tears rolling down his already soaked cheek, his fluffy tail curled in discomfort.

"Please." he whispered, both of his ears flatten on each side of his head.

"Please what?" Orochimaru smirked, leaning against the poor kitsune more and rubbing the forming bulge harder. His own erection harden painfully as he inhale some of the sweet yet wild scene of the sobbing kitsune, his mouth watered instantly. Mnn, so delicious and you will be all mine... Naru-chan... you will be my obidient pet for the rest of your life...

"Ahha… Ple-please, stop!" He began to push the pale snake away, finally able to regain use of his arms as his fear intensified, allowing his blood to unfreeze.

But all those hardworking ended up with disappointment since the larger won't even move a bit even though the poor kitsune used all his strength. If only I am not in heat… I will be much more … stronger…

"Don't worry, my dear… you will enjoy it……mnn… your scene…is killing me…"

"Nooo!!! Sa-Sasuke!!!"

* * *

"Huh? Out of orange juice? I wonder if Naru-chan wants some apple jui-"Sasuke slightly narrowed his eyes as his heart-beat accelerates, blood in his veins were boiling. What is this feeling? I recognize this feeling… the same feeling when I was in the way home… while my family members were killed by… **_him_**.

"But… why this feeling again... Naruto!!" Dropping the can of coffee, the raven quickly turned around and ready to dash towards the library, but only ended pinned onto the vending machine in a surprise, the force caused his face to stick onto the cold surface of the vending mechine.

"Wha-" Both onyx orbs widen in surprise as the wolf tried to push away from the larger form behind him, but only hissed in pain as one of his wrist was caught and bended towards the ceiling, the sensation of numbness and pain spread all over his abused wrist.

"Ah, ah, ah, Sasuke-kun, if I were you, I won't even move a tiny little bit. Your wrist is now bended in angle were it would break if it is moved upwards by one centimeter… are you sure you wanted to try?" A cool voice rang in his ears.

"Wha-who are you?! Let me go, you fucker!!!"

"Nope, not until Orochimaru-sama finished his… _**business**_ with Naruto-san…and while they are having 'fun', you shall be pinned here, so be good, Sasuke-kun." A dry laugh came out from the male behind the raven.

'Damn, he is strong… what should I do? Naruto…' Both of the onyx orbs turned red as he remember that his soul mate is in danger, black coma-like markings formed around his iris, swirling fiercely. Without warning, Sasuke landed a strong blow on the male's stomach with his free elbow, catching the male's off guard. As the figure behind him stumbles a bit backwards, the wolf takes the chance to free his abused wrist and landed another punch on the male's face, earning himself a growl of pain.

"Not bad… Sasuke-kun." The silver hair male smirked as he caresses his bruised cheek. Quickly, he prepared himself into a fighting position, his grey orbs narrowed and ready to attack the wolf again.

"Who are you? And why are you blocking my path?!!" Sasuke growled in annoyance as he galred at the figure in front of him. His silver hair was long and tied into a pony tail behind. He was wearing a round frameless specticles and a white lab shirt, with a black shirt underneath it. Is he a sensei or assistance in the chemistry lab?

"My name is Kabuto… and I am Orochimaru-sama's assistance." The silver hair male give a fake, 'warm' smile before launching forward and aimed a punch on the wolf's chest, but only douched by Sasuke. Growling in annoyance, Kabuto turned around and aimed a kick at the raven with high speed, the blow caused Sasuke to stumble backwards and landed on the floor.

'He is fast but I supose to be manage and douched that attack as well… but why… why are my strength and speed decreasing rapidly… it can't be related with the heat…'Sasuke thought as both of his bloody red orbs suddenly narrowed at the smirking male.

"Hmn, seems like you manage to find out the truth in just a short period of time, impressive. You see, when I was bending your wrist, I have already taken the chance and injected some paralyze serum into your wrist through this syringe. Now, you shall enjoy some numbness in your body part for about… three hours…"

"Fuck you, you bas-"

"You bastard!!!" An angry growl emitted from the red kitsune as he landed a blow on Kabuto's head with a steel chair from behind, earning himself a gasp from both Kabuto and Sasuke.

"Wha-" Blood were dripping down from his head and before he understand anything, darkness take place and caused the silver head to pass out, landing on the floor with a loud thud.

"Kyuubi? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked in surprise as he tried to stand up by supporting on the vending machine nearby, the feeling of numbness started to spread all over his legs and his nervous system, his view started to blur.

"Just shut up brat and drink this." Kyuubi searched his pocket for a while and then handed a bottle of greenish-yellow liquid to the raven.

"What is this?" Sasuke cringed his nose as the foul, sour smell attacked his nostril. There's no way I am going to drink this... this poison!!

"Antidote, it's for the serum Kabuto used on you… just drink it brat, we are out of time!!" Kyuubi growled impatiently as he glared at the paled raven, a gleam of suspicious reflected from those onyx orbs.

"But… why are you keeping this with you all-"

"That's some basic stuff I kept with me all the time, especially during mission for just in case… now just drink it or I will have to do it by **_force_**!!!" Both of the golden orbs narrowed in anger as a dark aura formed, surrounding both of the kitsune and wolf.

"This… this won't change me back into a puppy like the past, right?" Sasuke gulped nervously as he looked at the fuming kitsune. Although both of them are brothers, but there's nothing alike in their cahracteristics... I just can't trusted him...

"GRRRR!!!!" Kyuubi launched forward in annoyance and poured all the liquid into the raven's mouth by open his mouth by force, taking the advantage of Sasuke's weaker state. While the poor raven turned pale as the bitter, acid-taste liquid attacked his taste bud.

* * *

"Shit, where is that silver head guy? He was here in a minute ago!!" Kyuubi growled in frustration as he glared at the innocent floor with some not-so-innocent blood of the silver head on it.

"Just forget about him, we'll have to safe Naruto first!! Come on, I will lead the way!!" Sasuke shouted and tun along the corridor as fast as he possibly could with his current state, although the antidote given by Kyuubi started to take effect but his speed and strength are not fully recovered. He knew that Naruto is in great danger and so do Kyuubi, both of them could practically hear his fox's whimpers, begging for help.

Narrowing both of his bloody orbs, Sasuke boosted his speed. He can't let Naruto in danger… he had to safe his mate!! He is my soul mate and I …am in love with him…

He wolf couldn't deny it, he would be telling a lie if he even tried. What was there not to love about the fox; he was adorable, beautiful, kind to everyone, loved by all...and had a nice body. But, now really wasn't the time to fantasize about the fox, he needed his help.

* * *

"Sasu.. ke..." Naruto sobs as he felt the pale hand move downwards, lower and lower, and just when he was going to unzip his shorts... Orochimaru was brutally shoved off of his body.

When the angry wolf saw the perverted snake sitting on top of Naruto in a suggestive way, not to mention with his deadly sick hand on Naruto's crotch… he was enrages. Sasuke charged towards the pale snake and managed to catch him off guard, shoving him off the kitsune and onto the ground.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, sitting up as best as he could to gaze at his savior.

Said wolf turned his head and his eyes softened. The canine went over to his love and nuzzled his neck with his snout. Naruto rubbed his head back and made soft noises that told Sasuke that he was happy he came.

"Just finish this pervert snake first before making love here!!" Kyuubi smirks as he was relived to see that his baby brother was alright, letting out a breath that he unconsiously hold ever since he found out that Naru-chan is in danger.

"How dare you ... you littel brat!! How dare you interrupt me and Naru-chan… "Orochimaru hissed in anger as he stood up, pure hatred reflected from his golden slit orbs. Both of his fist balled tightly until they turned white as he saw the little kitsune purred and snuggled into the embrace of the larger wolf. He just felt sick when he saw how they look at each other lovingly.

"Kyuubi, take Naruto and leave this place at once!! I will handle him." Sasuke ordered as he landed a chaste kiss on top of the kitsune's nose, earning himself a soft purr from his mate.

"But-"

"Come on Naru-chan, this is a battle between that brat and Orochimaru." Kyuubi muttered as he picked Naruto down from the table, but the worried kitsune still struggling his way, hoping to help his mate as much as he could. Sasuke need my help!! I could scenes that something is not right with Sasuke!!! He is injured.. or maybe...

Sasuke let out a cry of anger as he launched towards the pale snake, aiming a punch at the elder man's head. Orochimaru quickly pivoted out of the way, grabbing Sasuke's hand and bending his wrist backwards until he heard a 'pop.'

The younger Uchiha screamed in pain, dropping to his knee as the pale snake kicked him in the stomach. The raven flew backwards, slamming painfully onto the hard surface of the wall.

"Stop it!" Naruto manage to escape from Kyuubi's grip and went to attack Orochimaru but Kabuto suddenly appeared in no where, grabbing the blond and putting his arm around his neck, holding him painfully in place.

"Let's enjoy the show, ne?" Kabuto smirked.

"Gyaa, let go of me!!!" Kyuubi growled as he was pinned onto the wall by Kimimaro, both of his golden orbs narrowed in anger.

"Long time no see, Kyuubi-san… I haven't see you a while, ever since you left Orochimaru-sama." Kimimaro smirked as he inhaled the wild scent from the red head. "Hmn, I can see that you're in heat... want a fuck with me? I can be gentle if you want..."

"Fuck you!! Let me go!!" The older kitsune growled in annoyance as he continues to struggle.

"Hmn, still so feisty after a long period of time…" Kimimaro let out a dry laugh as he pinned the kitsune harder against the wall, earnig himself a soft gasp.

"Kyu-aniki!! Sasuke!!" Naruto struggled, watching wide-eyed as Orochimaru walked towards the half-conscious wolf.

Sasuke coughed, pain shooting up his spine. His vision swam as he struggled to regain control of himself and numb the pain slightly. Suddenly, a hand wrapped around his throat and he gasped as he was wrenched to his feet, the pale snake slamming him back against the wall, choking him.

"Ahh, it seems like you are still too weak to protect the ones that you love, why don't you let me take your place, Sasuke-kun? I will take good care of Naru-chan…" Sasuke's eyes flickered to Naruto before he looked back at the smirking snake, finding it harder and harder to breathe.

"Leave him alone!" Naruto hollered, struggling against Kabuto. The other man was much larger than him, and much stronger. Naruto could do nothing more than jerk his arm from side to side.

Orochimaru smirked at the slightly paled wolf, looking back at Naruto. "Fiery, huh? How is he in bed?"

Sasuke struggled, tugging at the hand around his neck with a growl. The snake squeezed harder, his eyes narrowing and his face returning to its usual emotionless mask.

Naruto growled, kicking one leg backwards and nailing Kabuto in the crotch. The other man howled with pain as he let him go, falling to his knees, clutching his groin. Naruto bolted towards Orochimaru and Sasuke, intent on tackling the perverted snake to the ground. Orochimaru noticed the action out of the corner of his eye and shifted when Naruto came closer.

The blond ran right by him and the pale snake grabbed the back of his shirt with his free hand before slamming him sideways into the cupboard.

Naruto's head went through the hard surface of the cupboard before he slumped forward, unconscious, blood trailing down the side of his head.

"Naruto!!!" Kyuubi shouted in fear as his baby body was lying on the floor, unconscious while his captor only smirked, amused with the show. Why am I so useless!!! If I am not in the heat…

"Na..." Sasuke chocked out, trying to get free from his captor without being able to use his left hand.

Orochimaru's head snapped up as a blow landed on his cheek, stumbling forwards and crushed to the table.

"Wha-" Sasuke coughed as he quickly inhales as much air as he could, gratefully.

"Hmn, it seems that your skill didn't improve a lot after all these years… little brother…" Both of the onyx orbs widen in shock as he looked at the blur image in front of him. Black hair and pale skin… and those bottomless onyx orbs… ani-aniki? It can't be!!!

Kabuto and Kimimaro quickly picked the half conscious snake and run as they heard yelling, and saw security guards running towards him, some with their guns drawn.

"Naruto." Sasuke coughed as he quickly turned back his attention back to his soul mate, he crawled towards the blond, cradling his left hand to his chest.

The blond didn't move, his head turned to one side and blood oozing out of a cut on his forehead. Red was staining the brilliant blond hair.

"Naru-chan!!" Kyuubi quickly run towards his baby brother, examine his wounds carefully without touching them.

"How's… Naruto…" Sasuke asked while panting in pain.

"Not good!! Call an ambulance!" Kyuubi shouted at the security guards, tears started to formed at the corner of those golden orbs."Naru-chan, please hang on!!"

"Hmn, and you shall go to hospital as well, you wound are not minor either, little brother…" Sasuke heard someone muttered and the next thing he knows, he was already at the said person's back.

"Ani-ki… why? Why are you..." Sasuke could feel that the room was spinning around and and the image around him becoming blur. But he can't passed out, not now!! He was affraid that his aniki will be gone after this... he had to get himself some answer from his aniki!! But he can't hold on any longer and finally passed out, letting the darkness take control as Itachi was giving him a piggy-ride, just like when they were child.

"Sasuke is your little brother?" Kyuubi asked out of blue as he was carrying the smaller kitsune in a bridal style, running beside the wolf towards the entrance of the school where the ambulance will be waiting.

"Hmn, are you alright?" Itachi asked in concern as he looked at the kitsune up and down with the corner of his eyes, hoping that his mate... mate-to-be is alright.

"Eh? Me… I am fine… I just get some bruise on the wrist… nothing much… but... but how can you-"

"How can I manage to find you all? Have you forgotten the bond between us, Kyuu-chan?"

"Grrr, don't call me that… you… I … well. Thank you… for helping us out…" The red head muttered in embarrasses as a shade of pink decorated his cheek. He is kinda a nice guy...

"Hmn, it's nothing… as a seme, it's my duty to protect you…and that cute ass of yours…"

"Wha, grrr, just shut up and run faster!!! You pervert!!" Cheh, I was wrong about him!! He is still a stupid pervert after all!!!

"Hmn, as you wish, Kyuu-chan, now turn left." Itachi smirks as he purposely show the wrong dirrection and run slower, enjoying the view in front... little brother, you won't blame me if you are 'a few minutes' late getting some medicles support... ne?

TBC.

* * *

HUU-RRAY!! FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I HAVE ALREADY RE-WRITE THIS CHAPTER FOR 4 TIMES SINCE I JUST CANT SATISFIED WITH THE STORY LINE... SIGH... WELL, I HOPE THAT ALL OF YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER... 3

AND AT THE NEXT CHAPTER... IT SHOULD BE ABOUT SOME OF THE SECRET AND INCIDENT ABOUT SASUKE'S FAMILY BEING MURDERED... HEHE... HAOPE THAT ALL OF YOU ENJOY AND PLEASEEEE REVIEW... I NEED THEM FOR ENCOURAGEMENT DURING WRITING THIS FIC!!

JA NE.

UCHIHA TSUKI.


	16. Chapter 15

**_HEY THERE, I AM BACK, MUAHAHAHA!!! SORRY AGAIN FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATE BUT I DO HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!! _**

**_DISCLAIM : I DONT OWN NARUTO AND ALL THE CHARACTERS IN IT, IF I REALLY OWN IT... MUAHAHAHA, IT WOULD BE PUBLISHED IN YAOI VERSION!!!!_**

**_WARNING : YAOI, BOY'S LOVE, AU, OCC, LIME AND LEMON, CURSING AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI PLEASE JUST LEAVE NOW AND DON'T FLAG!!! SASUNARU, ITAKYUU AND OTHERS..._**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 15**_

Sasuke sighed as he pulled the white blanket over the little blond, who is currently curled into a tight ball, in a restless sleep. It had been two days since the attack and yet the poor kitsune was still in the unconscious state. During his sleep, Naruto would occasionally whimper, causing Sasuke to reach over and to sooth and caresses his back until he quieted down.

"Hush, Naru-chan… I am here."

"Sa… suke… help me… sobs… away from him…sobs… help…" Hot tears started to roll down the flushed cheek as both of those small paws balled into fist and started to struggle weakly as if the kitsune was trying to move away from a certain person…

"Naru-chan…" The raven placed a chaste kiss on top of the blond's forehead, one of his ears slightly twitched as he licked away those salty liquid. Slowly yet lovingly, the wolf climbed onto the rather large bed and lied beside the sobbing kitsune, hugging him protectively into his embrace.

Ever since that incident, Naruto would also having nightmares or flash back of that day when he was sleeping alone in a bed. Whenever he and Sasuke slept together, the blond would curl up into Sasuke and sleep soundlessly all night. But when he was alone in a bed, he would whimper, shake, sweat, and sometimes, he would even cry. Sasuke hated seeing him like that, his heart aches, a lot.

The raven slightly tensed as the wooden door was opened, revealing a blue hair male and another brown hair woman. Sasuke's instinct of protecting his mate kicks in as he growled angrily at the intruder, both of his ears laid forward.

"Don't worry, I mean no harm… I am the doctor who in charged of Uzumaki Naruto…" Said the doctor nervously as he flashed his worker pass at the raven as evidence. "- and I am the nurse in-in charge…" The brown hair women added and forced a fake smile at the growling wolf, a bead of sweats rolling down from his forehead.

"We here for having a simple check with Naruto-san…so would you mind give us some personal space … I-I will informed you once we are done…" The said doctor smiled nervously as the wolf looked… em, I mean glared at him suspiciously.

"… Fine." Sasuke gently leave a chaste kiss on the slightly pale forehead before leaving the room unwillingly.

"Hey, Uchiha!!" The red head yelled as he runs towards the raven with inhuman speed, along with a raven thrilling behind.

"Hey." Sasuke greeted back coolly, both of his onyx orbs glaring daggers at his brother behind; confusion was the only thing reflected from his orbs.

"So how's Naru-chan?"

"He is fine…just having a minor wound on his left forehead. He is still asleep since… since that incident but the doctors assumed that he will awake by today and now a doctor is having a check with him…"

"So… so am I allowed to visit him after that check?" Kyuubi asked in concern, both of his golden ears dropped and laid flat on his skull.

"Hmn, sure… I will be guarding outside." Sasuke replied with a bitter smile on his face.

"Thanks kid." The red head returned the smile while ruffling the spiky raven hair, earning himself a small pout for the younger Uchiha which amused the red head a lot. Hmn, seems that he really changed ever since Naru-chan is part of his life… his icy mask is fading…just like how Naru-chan changes my life...

"No problem… so how's the search?"

"Nothing!! We had searched for information and data of that stupid snake, his address, telephone, hideouts, family backgrounds, friend list… anything form the principle, school internet and blah, blah, blah but yet we still can't get anything about that pervert!!" Kyuubi growled in anger as he narrowed his eyes, both of his fist balled tightly until they become white.

He just can't stand it!! Why is the world so unfair?! How can they let that perverted snake and his followers get away from punishment for they had did while Naru-chan is such a sweet innocent child and yet he had to face all these horrible nightmares!!

"Kyu… calm down…" Itachi soothed the fuming kitsune as he caresses the back of the smaller male.

"But.. Tachi…" The red head whined and pout as he grabbed the hem of the taller male's shirt. He purred happily as the raven caresses his back lovingly.

Sasuke's ears twitched as he looked at both of the taller male strangely. Kyu and Tachi huh… there's something fishy between both of them… hmn, something must had happened during the search…

"Ah, gomen ne for making you all wait so long, but you may visit Naruto-san now…" The doctor again smiled nervously before walking away quickly.

"Really?!! Naru-channn!!!" The red head grinned widely as he quickly rushed into the room, pushing the nurse to aside and hugged the poor blond so tightly until his face become paler due to lack of oxygen.

The ravens sighed as they looked at the scene where the nurse trying to pull the stubborn red head away so that he won't killed the patient while Kyuubi started whining at how he missed Naruto and blah, blah, blah… It almost took three nurses and two doctors to detach the fuming kitsune form his baby brother in order to safe Naruto's life.

Both of the Uchiha almost animatedly sweat drop as Kyuubi cursed the doctors for separating him from his baby brother while attempt to punch the light out of him.

"Sasuke…" The said raven tensed as his name rolled out from his brother's mouth. It had been years since he heard his brother's dark yet calm voice…ever since the massacre of the Uchiha clan…

"……" Sasuke stared at the wooden doors, not wanting one bit to be out here with his brother alone. He focused his eyes on the wood, but could also feel Itachi's eyes doing the same, as if he in a deep thought. It was, in fact, for that reason, but Itachi was also glancing at his brother, wanting to tell his brother the reasons he needed to tell, but felt something stopping him.

The younger wolf, deciding that he really wanted to know why Itachi was keeping something from his knowledge of the massacre of their clan, slowly turned his head to look at Itachi.

"Why?"

"..."

"Why the hell are you here now?!! You shouldn't be here… you… you should be-"

"Dead?"

"YES!! You should be dead at the massacre!!! You were killed by our father… just like the others!!! I saw with my own eyes where father SLICED your head off!!!" The younger wolf growled as tears started to form at the corner of his eyes. Damn it, I am an Uchiha for god's sake!! Why am I crying… it's just Itachi… just my fucking 'dead' brother…

"Sasuke…"

"Just answer my fucking question!!!"

"Let's go to the roof… we need a more... suitable circumference…" Itachi muttered calmly as he glared at the 'spectators' forming around them.

"Fine."

* * *

"Sasuke...you remember that night..." he started, closing his eyes briefly. "Well, you don't know my side of the story..." Itachi sighed as the gentle wind blew, causing his long hair to dance with the breeze.

Sasuke just can't stant it anymore!! He clenched his fists and lifted one and tried to strike Itachi in the face. Itachi quickly caught the fist and held it in a vice-like grip, tightening his hold until he heard Sasuke grunt and try to pull away. Throwing the fist away, Itachi gazed down at the younger with cold, hard eyes, and the same gaze was returned to him. Both brothers were, honestly, hating this moment...

_**FLASHBACK……**_

_A small wolf at the age of seven ran down the hard pathway to get to his home, he ran by at a fast speed, paws landing on the ground before leaping down the path. It appeared as if the younger version of Sasuke was in a rush to get somewhere._

_Sasuke was. He was in a rush to get back to his house to see his big brother who was probably back from hunting right about now, and he wanted to show his older brother that he was now able to hunt, too. And that maybe next time he went hunting he could tag along and shows his new skills off to the sibling who always got everything right._

_"Just wait till he sees what I can do now!" Sasuke said proudly to himself, lifting his head up higher as he ran._

_But... as Sasuke jogged down the paths and open grass-roads of where his clan lived, he noticed that it was eerie and extremely quiet. This wasn't normal; it was too early for every wolf to be asleep, so why was no one out. Sasuke darted his head around and sniffed the air, and though his scent of smell was still not fully developed, he smelt blood..._

_Blood... Sasuke turned around a corner and stopped dead once his large black eyes landed on a dead body of one of his fellow wolves. It looked like his throat was slashed by claws and his own blood was pooling around his neck and slowly moving down in a small stream, his pale eyes open wide._

_The wolf pup bolted down the road, trying hard not to look at the bodies; he tried not to inhale the air because the wretched smell of blood would only fill his senses and make him feel sick... Who did this, was the only question running through the pups head as he continued to run. He only hoped his parents and Itachi were all right and safe from whatever mad monster decided to do this._

_"Father, mother… brother… where are you all?" Sasuke panted as he shouted nervously and quickly went through the front door to the house._

_

* * *

__"-ther… where are you all?" Both pairs of the black ears twitched as they heard Sasuke's sound._

_"Ah, seems like our last survivor had arrived…" The older wolf licked his bloody claw in ecstasy as he loses the grip of his older son's collar, causing Itachi's bloody body to collapse on the hard surface with a loud thud lifelessly. Both of his bloody red orbs darkened with lust… lust of blood… as he walked towards the source of the sound._

_"N-no… I won't… won't let y-you…" Itachi muttered weakly between pants as he tried to stand up and fight against his father but only moaned in pain as the older wolf stormed a foot on his back, hard, causing his body to lay back flat on the hard surface of the floor…just like a lifeless doll._

_"Still alive I see… mnn… you are definitely my son… stubborn as hell…" Fugaku let out a dry laugh as he added some force on his feet, causing the poor wolf whimpered in pain, both of his bloody fists balled tightly._

_"Lea-leave… Sasu-ke.. a-alone… he… you can't… ahhh!!" The older wolf smirked in satisfaction as the melody of cracking bones and his son's howling greeted his ears, he removing his feet from the trembling body but only to kick the limp body to aside._

_"You are so pathetic … Itachi…" The older wolf spat at the raven as he growled in disgust._

_"You… I-I won't let you… you hur-rt … Sa-Sasu…ke… pro-protect… him…" Itachi muttered weakly as he coughed out some blood._

_"Hmn, since you are so protective over your little brother… I have decided to give him a present…" A sly smile plasterd the sadistic face as the older wolf let out another dry laugh._

_"Y-you…"_

_"A present where he had the chance to see how his beloved brother suffered till death from the beginning!!! This nightmare shall hunt him forever!!! " Fugaku laughed madly while the younger wolf only widen his orbs in shock._

_"You… you can't use th-that… skill… on-on..him!!!!"_

* * *

_The black ears twitched as a howling sound greeted his sensitive ears. Who's sound is that?! He sounds as if he is in great pain… both of his onyx orbs widen in realization as he quickly run towards the source of howling… Oh my god!! Father, big brother!!! Please be safe!!!_

_The small pup runs until he was standing in front of the vast double doors that seemed to be inviting him a cruel way to enter inside. Willing himself to move, Sasuke curled one hand around the handle and then his other, and slowly pulled the doors open nervously. The sight inside did nothing to calm his nerves at all; as he stepped within the uncomfortable room that was full of this murderous aura, he saw, lying on top of one another, his mother and big brother… dead…_

_Sasuke wanted to run, but his feet were rooted to the ground, his bushy wolf tail was shaking and his ears were arched back in fear, and the room suddenly felt cold._

_Suddenly, two large paws stepped out from the shadows and stood in front of the bodies, his claws were all the way out of their sheaths and coated in sheen of blood._

_"Fa-father?" Sasuke gulped nervously as he looked hopefully at the only survivor of his clan, of his family. But instead of looking back at his son, Fugaku walked towards his older son and picked his corpse up by his bloody collar._

_"Father… wha-" Both of the onyx orbs widen in fear as his father stabbed his older brother's back with a knife again, and again, blood and fresh fleshes decorated the pale face as Fugaku continue to stab and cut until the back bones and rib cage could be seen._

_Letting another dry laugh, the older wolf throwed away the knife and sliced Itachi's head off his shoulder in one clear cut with his bloody claw, earning a gasp from his younger son. Sasuke kneeled down on the floor lifelessly as his brother's bloody head rolled towards him, only stopped a few steps or so, his lifeless orbs looking straight to his own._

_"Father... did you... " Sasuke asked shakingly as tears rolling down his pale cheek._

_"My foolish son... I almost pity you... "Fugaku muttered, loud enough for his son to hear. "I did kill them," he stated, answering the question Sasuke desperately wanted to know of._

_Sasuke felt his heart almost stop biting at the confession of his father... his own father for god's sake!!! No... it could not be true... Sasuke shook his head not wanting to believe it. How could his father do this? Sasuke had to close his eyes and he let a small whimper escape his throat._

_"Why… **WHY DID YOU DID THIS TO MOTHER AND BIG BROTHER AND THE OTHERS???!!!"**_

_"Why? Hahaha… you ask me why?" Fugaku laughed madly while Sasuke only started at him with wide eyes._

_"Can't you see it, Sasuke? They are too WEAK!!! They will only humiliate the name of the great Uchiha clan!!! They are so weak, useless and pathetic!!! The only way to make the Uchiha as the strongest clan is to kill all of them and restore another stronger generation!!! To make the whole acknowledge and fear us!!!"_

_"……" Sasuke said nothing but only watched his father… the one who killed the entire clan, laughing madly as he continue to talk, but this time, to the air. This can't be true… this… this is just a bad dream... a nightmare… I… this can't be happening to me!!! Father… is mad and all of them are dead… all dead!!! GYYYYAAAAA!!!!!!_

_Finally his mind could take it any longer and Sasuke collapsed onto the ground, letting darkness take over him._

_"Hah, he only lasted 10 minutes… that's not even half of your record… Itachi…" Fugaku smirked as he kicked at the limp body. Urges of slicing the younger wolf into pieces came straight into his mind._

_"Leave… leave him a-alone…"_

_"Just shut up!!!" Fugaku growled as he landed another kick on Itachi's stomach which caused him to cough out some blood in pain._

_"That's better… why don't you just shut up and enjoy the show, ne? I shall ripped his little stomach and-" Both of his onyx orbs widen in shock as sound numerous foot steps could be heard._

_"Tsunade-sama, this way!!!"_

_"All right, team one and two go the left and find out if there's any survivor while team three and four to the right! The rest follow me!!" A female's voice shouted._

_"Hmp, looks like both of you are saved by that shitty bitch… but thrust me Itachi, I will be back!!! I started with this massacre and I shall ended it by myself!!!" With that Fugaku jumped down from the window and escaped, his foot steps followed by moaned of pains from the guards._

_**End of flashback**_

"Wait… wait a second… so you are telling me that what I saw about Fath-Fugaku killing you was just a plain illusion?" Sasuke asked loudly as he looked at his older brother with disbelieve orbs.

"Yes, you can say that."

"Alright… that can explain why you are still alive… but why?! Why did you leave me alone in this pathetic world?!! Why don't you stay by side instead of faking your own death!!! Hah?! Just fucking tell me!!!" The young wolf felt his anger start to rise.

"I… I didn't have other choice…" Itachi murmured as he lowered his head.

"… explain." Sasuke growled angrily as he was glaring holes at his older brother, both of his fists were balled so hard until them become white. God damn it, he just want to know the truth!! He felt as if he is fool…he was living in the world of lies since then...

"Fat-He said that he will be back before he left and I am afraid that your life will be endanger since he is insane…which proved from the massacre… thus I tried to stay away from you and traveled far so that he will be aiming to kill me first instead of you… since I am a bigger threat… "

"So, you were saying that… you are doing all of this shit to … to protect me?" Sasuke asked in disbelieve, his head hurts from all these… these information and story about the truth…

"……" Instead of answering, Itachi nodded his head calmly.

"……"

"Are you doubting my answer?"

"I... I don't know… just give me some time…"

"Alright… I understand… lets head back to Naruto and Kyu…"

"Hmn."

* * *

"Oh, both of you are from the Uchiha, right?" A brown hair doctor asked as he smiled nervously at both of the raven.

"So?" Sasuke asked coolly as he glared at the poor doctor, which caused him to step a few steps backwards.

"Oh, it's nothing!! It's just that some of your relatives just came by and-"Both of the green orbs widen in fear his collar was grabbed tightly by the younger Uchiha and forcefully pushed towards the hard wall.

"What relatives?" Sasuke growled as he glared with his infamous Uchiha dead glare.

"You-you see… a-a wolf and a few men just-just asked the room num-number of Uzuma-ki-san… with-with the name of Uchiha Fugaku and-"

"Shit!!" Both of the wolves cursed in union before running down the corridor with inhuman speed, leaving the confused doctor behind.

* * *

"Mnn?" Both of the azure orbs slowly cracked open lazily as he uses his hand to rub against his hazy orbs. Where… where am I ? It's… it's so white around here… where's Sasuke… Sasuke...

"Oh my gosh!! Naru-chan, you are awake!!!" Kyuubi squeaked as he pulled the poor blond into a hug which caused Naruto to 'fully awake'.

"Kyuu-aniki… can't…. can't breath!!" The poor kitsune whined as he struggled weakly.

"Ops, I am sorry!!!" The red head smiled sheepishly as he let go of the slightly pale blond, letting him to inhale as much oxygen as he wanted to. He is just so glad that his baby broither aka Naru-chan is finally awake...

"Kyu-aniki… where am I?"

"Sweet heart, you are at the hospital and you had faint for-"Kyuubi paused as someone was knocking the door, sighing he slowly stood up and walked towards the door.

"Frankly speaking Sasuke, why must you always interrupt- oh I am sorry, I thought you were some one else…" Kyuubi sated embarrassly at the tall raven. The raven seems like a middle age male, maybe around fourties... He has long black hair with matching onyx orbs and his skin was deadly pale. Hmn... he is kinda like Tachi and Sasuke...

"Oh, it's ok…" The raven smiled.

"So you are…"

"I am Sasuke and Itachi's… relative, my name is Fugaku."

* * *

TBC

MUAHAHA, AT LAST!!! I HAD PLANNED THIS SCENE FOR A LONG PERIOD AGO BUT I AM JUST TOO LAZY TO TYPE THEM... DUH...

ANYWAYS, CAN YA ALL GUESS WHAT WILL HAPPEND TO BOTH OF THE UKES, AKA NARU-CHAN AND KYUU?

AND PLEASE DO REVIEWWWW... I WOULD DIE WITHOUT REVIEWS... SOBS... ...

JA NE.

UCHIHA TSUKI


End file.
